Mi Sádico Romance
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Axel tiene una enfermedad psicologica y esta le lleva a buscar presas para satisfacer sus deseos... ¿Podra alguien controlarle? Advertencias: Sadismo, masoquismo, parafilias, relaciones poco convencionales... un Akuroku algo desquiciado...
1. Capitulo 1

Titulo: _**Un sádico romance**_

Autor: ME!

Genero: Crimen, Romance, Drama, Angustia, entre otros

Clasificacion: 17+ (si tienes menos de esta edad, lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad)

Parejas: Akuroku

Advertencias: Relacion poco convencinal, Violación, Sexo explícito, Lenguaje ofensivo, Violencia, relación adulto/menor, homosexualidad, trastornos mentales y sicóticos, asesinato, parafilias y Fobias como **Acrofilia:** Atracción por las alturas o por personas altas. **Acrofobia**: miedo a las alturas. **Agonofilia:** Atracción por la lucha con la pareja. Excitación que surge en la pareja después de una pelea física. **Agorafilia:** Atracción a los espacios abiertos. En el ámbito sexual, se entiende como la excitación producida por la actividad sexual o el exhibicionismo en lugares públicos. **Agrexofilia:** Atracción por el hecho de que la actividad sexual sea oída por otras personas. **Albutofilia:** Atracción por los baños, las duchas calientes y en general por el contacto con el agua. **Algofilia:** Atracción por sentir dolor. Se diferencia del masoquismo por la ausencia del componente erótico. **Algolagnia:** Proviene del griego (algos: dolor, lagneia: placer). Sensación de placer (no sexual) que se obtiene al infligir dolor a otros. **Alorgasmia:** Excitación proveniente de fantasear durante el acto sexual con otra persona que no sea la pareja. **Amaurofilia:** Preferencia por el sexo con personas invidentes o con los ojos vendados. **Amokoscisia:** Excitación por el deseo de castigar a la pareja sexual. **Amomaxia:** La excitación se consigue al tener relaciones sexuales dentro de un automóvil estacionado. **Androginofilia:** Atracción por las personas andróginas, que posee simultáneamente rasgos masculinos y femeninos. **Anisonogamia:** Atracción por una pareja sexual mucho más joven o mucho mas mayor. **Asfixiofilia:** Los asfixiófilos hallan placer sexual por la asfixia, ya sea viéndola en su pareja o autoproduciéndosela. **Astenolagnia:** Atracción por la humildad, la humillación o la debilidad sexual de la pareja. **Autoasfixiofilia:** Se trata de una parafilia en la que la excitación sexual se consigue cortándose la respiración durante la masturbación o el coito. **Belonefilia:** Atracción a pincharse y a las agujas. **Belonefobia: **miedo a las agujas. **Bondage:** Del inglés "to bind", maniatar. Práctica sexual sadomasoquista en la que uno de los participantes permanece atado. **Catafilia:** Excitación sexual del hombre cuando se somete a su pareja. **Clastomanía:** Tendencia patológica a destruir los objetos como una forma brusca de exteriorizar un impulso. También se entiende como la obsesión por romperle a la pareja la ropa que lleve puesta. **Cratolagnia:** Excitación provocada por la fuerza de la pareja, Del griego kratos: 'poder'. **Cronofilia:** Se trata de una parafilia en la que la edad del sujeto se considera inadecuada con la edad de la persona objeto de la atracción sexual. **Dacryfilia o dacrilagnia:** Se trata de un desorden de tipo psicosexual que se desencadena al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la pareja.** Efebofilia: Atracción sexual de una persona adulta hacia un adolescente o joven en la etapa postpuberal. La atracción sexual de una persona madura hacia un adolescente varón entre 13 a 18 años.** **Eopareunia:** Situación en la que una persona muy joven mantiene relaciones sexuales. **Estigmatofilia:** Atracción producida por el hecho de que la pareja tenga tatuajes, agujereamientos (píercing), sacrificios o cicatrices. **Exofilia o neofilia:** atracción ante lo inusual, bizarro o que sale de la norma. **Gerontofilia:** Atracción sexual de una persona joven por otra de edad mucho mayor. **Ginonudomanía:** Compulsión por arrancar violentamente las ropas a la pareja. **Hematofilia:** Excitación por ver tocar o beber la sangre. **Homofilia:** Del Griego homos (igual) y philia (atracción). Atraccion sexual por personas del mismo sexo. **_Masoquismo o duololagnia: El placer sexual se obtiene ligado a la propia humillación, tortura, abuso o sufrimiento físico (al recibir cachetes, latigazos, pellizcos, etc.) o moral. Se diferencia de la algomanía por la presencia del componente erótico._** **Merintofilia:** Excitación sexual producida al estar atado. **Odaxelagnia:** Excitación producida al morder o ser mordido por la pareja. **Partenofilia:** Atracción por las personas vírgenes. **_Pedofilia: Atracción sexual por los niños. _****Quinunolagnia:** Excitación sexual producida al ponerse en situaciones de peligro. **_Sadismo: La experimentación del placer erótico se produce al provocar dolor físico o humillación en la pareja. _****Satiriasis (donjuanismo) :** Hipersexualidad masculina o deseo desaforado por la práctica del sexo. Se trata de la versión masculina de la ninfomanía. Condición compulsiva en un hombre de tener relaciones con diferentes personas, de manera promiscua y sin estar enamorado. No equivale a gigoló (quien recibe una paga). **Saliromanía:** Deseo por ensuciar o dañar el cuerpo o la ropa de la pareja. **Vincilagnia:** Excitación por hacerse atar. **Vampirismo**: Excitación sexual proveniente de la extracción de sangre. Entre otras...

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes que se presentan me pertenecen son propiedad de Square Enix, es una historia sin fines de lucro y ninguno de los acontecimientos aqui narrados ha ocurrido en lo que respecta a Kingdom hearts, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia, ademas, se ruega leer bajo tu propio riesgo, ya he nombrado las adevertencias pertinentes y dejado demostrado que no es una historia cualquiera. Debo agregar tambien que es solo por entretencion y para pasar un rato, ademas la idea me ha estado rondando desde hace ya bastante tiempo...

Aquí el fic mas desquiciado que he escrito...

Enjoy it!. Alex

**_Cap 1._**

Había salido de su casa cerca de las 7 de la mañana buscando por su _nueva presa_, la cual necesitaba o aquella voz le haría volverse loco, mas de lo que ya asumía que estaba, a pesar de ser temprano veía personas por doquier, es mas el centro de la cuidad era el mejor lugar, y ya estaba cansado de los mendigos así que decidió cambiar su gusto o la condición que tenia para aprovecharla solo hoy, luego todo volvería a su "normalidad", buscaba y buscaba pero ninguno le llamaba la atención hasta que su mirada capto un flash hacia un auto cerca y luego como en un cuadernillo anotaba algo, aquellos ojos mares se voltearon donde estaba el y le observaban con intriga, admiración, con lo que el necesitaba para su segundo paso…

-Señor, ¿podría darme un autógrafo?… y es que es muy difícil encontrar a un pelirrojo autentico… ¿me gustaría saber si puedo tomarle una foto junto a mi?- aquella sonrisa brillante ya había captado su atención

El mayor simplemente asintió con mucha ternura, obviamente fingida, dándole a entender a aquel niño que si podría, firmó el cuaderno "Con cariño y amor de un pelirrojo hacia un rubio curioso, Axel", luego se lo entregó y el chico le pidió a la primera persona que pasaba por ahí que les tomará una foto, ambos salieron abrazados mirando a la cámara, nada fuera de lo normal, pero el de las esmeraldas no se resistió a invitarle a un helado, _ese chico era la presa perfecta_. Pequeño, lindo, su cuerpo era perfecto, y ademas, llamaba la atención de su alrededor, algo admirable y muy, pero muy, excesivamente según los pensamientos del pelirrojo… _violable_.

-Es que mi madre no deja que hable con extraños y menos si me van a invitar a un helado- el pequeño jugó con sus dedos

Axel en su cabeza tenia el siguiente paso de su cacería, debía _seducir y convencer _a su presa a tal punto de dejarse atrapar por si sola, y este chico no estaba cooperando, pero no podía alterarse ni mostrar un interés fuera del común para un hombre de 28 años que intentaba hablar con un chico de unos 14, pero aquella voz le pedía a gritos tomar a ese chico allí mismo, se paso la mano por la cabeza y luego le sonrió al joven rubio, puso su mejor cara y abrió sus ojos lentamente mostrando sus esmeraldas mas brillantes.

-esta bien… pero no somos extraños… ya sabes mi nombre… aquí el extraño eres tú para mi… no se ni tu nombre ni nada… y me gustaría saberlo, después es de todo es difícil encontrar a un rubio con tal personalidad- el chico se sonrojo un poco, eso era un cumplido, y luego asintió.

-Soy Roxas… y tengo 14 pero en una semana mas cumpliré los 15, me veo mas pequeño ¿no?- esa inocencia con que decía las cosas era la que había echo que Axel se fijara por completo en él.

Ambos fueron hacia la heladería que estaba cercana, pidieron un helado doble y Axel pago, no esperaba que el chico guardara silencio, siempre encontraba algo para hablar, pero el rubio de mucha vergüenza se cortaba hablando, podía estar explicándole y de pronto, silencio, uno muy incomodo. Es como si de pronto le diera un ataque de vergüenza, se sonrojaba, miraba el piso y dejaba de hablarle.

-¿te gustan los videojuegos?- el pelirrojo termino su parte y se acomodo en la silla

-pues si… como a la mayoría de los jóvenes… ¿Por qué?- el chico comía pero obviamente no acostumbraba comer helado con cucharita, estaba todo manchado

-es que tengo unos juegos en mi casa y como me iré de la cuidad no me los quiero quedar, pensaba en regalárselo a la primera persona que pasara por mi lado y esa has sido tu… ¿los quieres?- mostraba tanta paz que el rubio dudo un poco de que fuese realidad lo que estaba viviendo

-bien… pero no tengo mucho tiempo… lo siento- Axel se ofreció para llevarle a su departamento y luego ir a dejarlo a su casa.

Ya estaba completamente seguro de que quería que ese rubio fuera únicamente suyo, por que necesitaba deshacerse de esa voz, por lo menos una semana mas, con mucha resistencia sonreía, pero no paraba de imaginar cono el chico este gritaría por todo el dolor que le haría sentir. Ya tenia la segunda fase hecha e iba a completar su cacería, por que ahora estaba la fase de _Encerrarla y degustarla_.

Llegaron al departamento, el pelirrojo dejo estacionado el auto y con seguro, obviamente el chico de los ojos mares estaba completamente impresionado por el lugar tan lujoso donde vivía Axel, y obviamente no se imaginaba la casa que pudiese tener. Fueron por el ascensor hasta el piso 8 de aquel rascacielos de 20 pisos, Axel metió la llave en la puerta y dejo pasar al chico, luego cerro tras de si, Roxas estaba tan impresionado que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor se le tiro encima y le tenia con las manos sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo detenía cualquier movimiento que el de los mares pudiese hacer.

-Ya me canse de fingir, ahora que prefieres gatito… ¿navaja suiza o un cuchillo?- su rostro era diferente, su mirada había cambiado y obviamente no era el Axel que estaba en la calle.

Ya cansado de que el rubio le diera una respuesta saco su navaja suiza del pantalón y rasgo toda aquella ropa cubierta de helado de chocolate y vio aquel torso del chico, este en silencio lloraba, no hacia ningún ruido, solo estaba quietecito allí.

-Si no gritas esto no es interesante… y me vas a obligar a hacerte mas daño del que espero hacerte- la navaja recorrió el cuello del chico

-_mátame_…- pidió en un hilillo de voz

-eso haré mi dulce princesita, pero no aun, primero quiero todo de ti, luego te cortare en pedacitos pequeños y los esconderé por todo el mundo… ¿te gusta esa idea?- de la boca del pelirrojo salio una risa un poco desquiciada y levanto al rubio pegado a su cuerpo, obviamente quería aprovechar aquel sillón italiano que había comprado hace poco, pero quería recordar este momento, y eligió su propia habitación para cometer aquel crimen.

La navaja se clavaba en la espalda del chico pero no emitía ningún sonido, solo quería que aquella pesadilla, la cual sabia que iba a pasar desapareciera, y tan solo fuera todo una ilusión.

Mientras el pelirrojo se exasperaba por que aquel chico no gritaba decidió hacerle sufrir un poco mas, y la navaja paso de la espalda hacia el tórax, luego al estómago y bajo por sus muslos, luego subió hasta el rostro justo en la mejilla hizo un corte.

- grita y te dejo libre… - susurro en el oído del rubio pero este solo respiro profundamente.

En verdad que esperaba escapar, y Axel lo único que quería era _degustar_ a su presa, en el momento en que vio como el chico comenzaba a llorar se le apretó el pecho, eso no podía ser posible, por que él llevaba haciendo este tipo de cosas desde que tenia el departamento, mas o menos 10 años y le encantaba, pero… esta vez sentía que no podía tocar al chico, se molesto y lo soltó de muy mala gana, luego salio de la habitación directo a la sala para asomarse al balcón, la impresión del rubio fue gigantesca, espero a que llegara con algún arma corto punzante, algo con que hacerle daño pero simplemente, él no llego, y eso fue lo mas sorprendente, dudo en salir a ver si estaba en el departamento, pero escucho como el agua de la ducha corría.

-Axel…- el chico volvió a la cama y se tapo con las sabanas, tocaba el corte en su mejilla por donde corría un poco de sangre, luego toco su espalda y también tenia un hilo de sangre, sus ojos estaban acuosos y tenia miedo, pero no podía volver a casa, él se había ido.

En la ducha estaba Axel bañándose con lo que mas odiaba, agua fría, y todo para alejar sus pensamientos, pero… ¿Desde cuando que el sentía compasión por alguien? ¿Desde cuando que le importaba lo que su victima hiciera?... Se mordió un poco los labios hasta el punto de que corriera sangre por estos, cortó el baño y se miró al espejo, era un monstruo y debía deshacerse de él, golpeó el vidrio y tomó un trozo para cortar la palma de su mano derecha, soltó un gritillo ahogado y luego salio hasta la cocina desnudo para curar esa herida.

El chico rubio escucho una especie de aullido ahogado y salió a ver, pero fue directo a la sala, no había nadie, pensó en salir, pero no podía dejar todo allí, luego miro hacia la cocina y vio una huella de sangre en la puerta, y un camino, abrió de golpe y vio al pelirrojo intentando vendar la herida.

-¿Qué paso?- se acerco para tomar la mano dañada entre las suyas y apretar con la venda para cortar el flujo de sangre

-me golpee contra el vidrio y un pedazo cayo en mi mano y lo corto- dijo a modo de excusa barata, hubo silencio.

Roxas al ver que aun sangraba apretó más fuerte.

-¡eso duele!- le alego el pelirrojo mirándole mal.

-¿para que te cortas entonces?- el rubio estaba enojado por el grito que le había dado el pelirrojo.

Otra vez solo hubo silencio, uno ciertamente muy incomodo, hasta que se detuvo la sangre el menor no movía su mano, y el mayor ya estaba cabreado, el chico había tomado una polera de Axel que ahora mismo no le tapaba mas allá de los muslos, era larga pero no lo suficiente, tomo las vendas que habían en el botiquín y curó la herida, hecho alcohol con sumo cuidado, pero Axel solo se mordió el labio, no quería otro dialogo de dos oraciones.

Una vez curada la herida de Axel el chico rubio se devolvió a la habitación y espero, espero a que pronto el mayor volviera para hacerle daño, para agradecerle de la peor manera. Y ese momento nunca llego, se paseo por toda la casa y se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado comida en la mesa de la cocina, y una nota la cual desmentía que pudiese estar envenenada, que el estaba en otro lugar y que volvería por la mañana, que no podría salir del departamento por que solo se abre con la llave y no hay teléfono, que se conforme con mirar televisión y tiene los videojuegos.

Se la paso jugando en el Nintendo DS, su juego favorito, y cerca de las 3 de la mañana escucho como alguien entraba y caía al piso, no quiso ir a ver pero escucho gemidos, abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo tratando de no ser descubierto, allí observo como el pelirrojo estaba con un joven casi de la misma edad que el y como ambos se metían manos y se besaban húmedos, como se acariciaban y luego como ya no les quedaba ropa, cuando observo que el pelirrojo paso la mirada por donde el se encontraba decidió volver a la habitación y cerrarla por cualquier cosa, después de todo estaba ya secuestrado y sabia que la policía no lo estaría buscando, todo para pagar sus deudas, había terminado aquí y en esta forma.

Mientras Axel estaba teniendo sexo con el chico por el cual había pagado, para por lo menos apaciguar sus deseos, Roxas comenzó a hurguetear en el armario del pelirrojo para ver si tenia algo de ropa como de su talla y la encontró, una polera de color negra, un pantalón y unas botas, y también una gabardina del mismo color… negro…

-Ah!... Vaya que eres agresivo Cariño- aquel chico estaba en cuatro bajo Axel mientras este no paraba de embestirle.

Sabia que ese deseo de sexo desenfrenado no se iba a calmar si no escuchaba gritar a quien le hacia todo eso. Le susurro a aquel tipazo que gritara y así lo hizo, bastante escandaloso, gritaba y gemía, Axel rasguño un poco su cuerpo y escucho lo que quería "no hagas eso"… luego aceleró aun mas el ritmo y escucho lo siguiente en su lista "detente", con eso ya estaba mas que conforme, continuo hasta correrse en aquel plástico que se había puesto y luego le dijo al chico ese que se largara de una buena vez, que fue un buen polvo pero que no quería verla nunca mas la cara.

El chico se vistió rápidamente y se largo sin mas, con una buena suma de dinero en el bolsillo, el pelirrojo tiro lo usado y se dirigió a su habitación, allí estaba Roxas en un rincón con la ropa puesta, afirmado en la puerta del armario, durmiendo cual niño pequeño esperando a su madre. Se enterneció un poco por la imagen y le tomo entre sus brazos, en ese momento descubrió que el chico era bastante delgado y su rostro cuando duerme era reluciente y parecía todo un ángel, quito la gabardina del pequeño y la mayoría de la ropa por excepción del bóxer, luego le cubrió con la sabana y se acomodo a su lado tapándose con una manta.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, pudo haber satisfecho su deseo de sexo pero… aun estaba aquella voz, tal vez debería ir a ver a un psiquiatra, y se golpeo la cabeza con la mano. Nunca en su PUTA vida se había dicho eso y era aun mas preocupante que haber pensado en cualquier otra cosa, algo dentro de si cayó como cuando se quiebra una copa, y solo pudo morderse los labios y abrazar al pequeño, se había dado cuenta de que… _el nunca se había enamorado y justo en este momento se estaba preocupando por alguien mas que no fuese el mismo_.

-¿Axel me vas a hacer algo?- el chico se volteo para mirar a los ojos a su cazador con un poco de pereza, refregó sus ojitos con los puños.

-no pequeño… solo duerme… estarás tranquilo-

-no… no lo estaré… ¿tú puedes dormir?- el chico no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Axel y este le devolvía la mirada

-no, no puedo dormir, pero esto acostumbrado-

-es por eso que estas medio loco, ahora te vas a dormir y soñaras con los angelitos, y te dejaras de traer tipos escandalosos para el sexo-

-soñare con mi angelito entonces…- se acerco hasta Roxas para juntar los labios

-No te acerques… tocaste a ese tipo de antro y ahora te acercas… primero te bañas y te desinfectas, así que mejor duérmete si no quiere que yo termine en el sillón durmiendo- el chico se dio media vuelta y miro hacia la ventana.

¿Acaso a Roxas le habían dado celos? ¿Le daba asco ver a Axel hacer esas cosas? Preguntas como estas estaban rondando la cabeza de Axel pero que podía hacer, solo puso su nariz en la nuca del menor y soltó un suave "duerme bien" para cerrar sus ojos en un intento de dormir.

Fue una noche calmada, Roxas dormía a saltos, y eso le estaba haciendo que le doliese la cabeza, ademas ya había informado todo lo sucedido, y ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana y todavía no podía dormir lo suficiente, quizás seria mejor si se desmayaba, los ojos se le cerraban solos pero su cabeza y sus pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarle.

_¿Por qué el no fue violado y luego asesinado por este hombre que lleva tiempo haciéndolo? ¿Por qué justo a él no le pasaba nada malo? ¿Por qué le había dado tanto asco saber que Axel le besara después de haber tocado a ese tipo? ¿Qué pasaba con el al haberle curado la herida? ¿O al haberlo dejado dormir a su lado?... ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?... _

Su vida se empezaría a complicar y pronto todo dejara de ser lo mismo, la única pregunta que tenia en la cabeza era… ¿Cuándo moriré?

Podrán llamarle paranoia, pero sabia que… con Axel no habría escapatoria, era… o un conejillo de indias, o el juguete que mas le ha gustado al pelirrojo, que lo tiene guardado en su envoltura, pero pronto lo querrá abrir, y cuando llegue ese momento todo, absolutamente todo, cambiara, para la vida de Roxas y también para la de Axel.

_¿Y?... ¿Esta bueno?... a partir de aquí se irán desatando cabos, ¿reviews?_


	2. Capitulo 2

Las misma advertencias... pero aqui esta algo "mas tierno" XD... ha sido una semana muy inspiradora y ver las peliculas del juego del miedo tampoco ha ayudado xD... Tal vez Axel esta un poco desquiciado (o quizas mucho)... pero Roxas no es el tipico niño ¿o si?... esas cosas se iran sabiendo a medida pase la historia, el unico hecho que les puedo adelantar es que... Nunca les durara la felicidad por siempre... Por que todo en el mundo no dura por toda la vida

Enjoy it!. Alex

Cap 2.

-¿hace cuanto que estas despierto?- Axel observo al menor que estaba a su lado, con los ojos rojos y con unas ojeras marcadas

-hace unas horas…- bostezo y se restregó los ojos

-ven aquí…- le afirmó de la cadera y acomodo la cabeza de Roxas en su pecho, para luego comenzar a acariciar esos cabellos

-No hagas eso… no puedo dormir, si no… me vas a hacer algo- su voz estaba atontada, adormilada, y se rehusaba a cerrar los ojos

-Te juro que no haré nada… una vez que te duermas… te dejare solo aquí- y no paró con las caricias

-No quiero que me dejes solito… déjame confiar en ti- esta vez mantuvo los ojos cerrados

-Esta bien… me quedare aquí- el pelirrojo sonrió con sinceridad al decir esto

Le observo por horas y horas hasta que el rubio se despertó y le miro a los ojos, luego le sonrió, Axel quedo petrificado, no había visto una sonrisa con tanto amor y tanto cariño en años y años. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el corazón se le contrajo, él estuvo a punto de violar a ese chico tan lindo, adorable, cariñoso, tan niño, y se sintió una terrible persona, dejo a Roxas en la cama y se fue al baño, abrió el agua fría una vez mas y se metió al agua, lo que no se esperaba era ver al rubio cerrar la llave y sacarle de allí para cubrirle con una toalla

-No quiero que te enfermes…- le abrazo y caminaron hasta la habitación, Axel se sentía tan extraño, de pronto sintió aquella voz otra vez… le pidió a Roxas que se alejara.

El chico se preocupo al ver que Axel estaba agachado en el piso afirmándose la cabeza, no quería alejarse, y ese fue su error, Axel le tomo de las manos y le tiro contra la cama para luego apresarlo y comenzar a morder el cuerpo del rubio pero sin llegar a romper la piel.

-¡Ah!... ¡AXEL!... ¡DUELE!- el chico soltó aquellos gritos y se dio cuenta que para el pelirrojo era música y mordió sus labios

-oh… no te reprimas Roxas… quiero oírte gritar- y mordió en el cuello otra vez, dejando una marca, luego el abdomen y los brazos donde saco sangre que bebió

-No… sigas… por…favor- su tono de suplica provoco mas en Axel y este termino por besarle con mucha pasión y agresividad, al punto de hacerle sangrar los labios

-Sigue… vamos… suplica…- el pelirrojo volvió a besarle hasta que vio como el chico dejo de resistirse y trato de responderle con las misma agresividad

-No suplicare… si quieres hacerme algo, hazlo… por algo estoy aquí- Roxas cerró sus ojos y espero, espero a que el mayor le hiriese, le hiciese daño, pero eso nunca llego.

-Contigo no hay reto… te puedes quedar aquí… después de todo no te matare y tampoco puedo dejar que te vayas… serás como mi sirvienta- Axel le sonrió

El rubio abrió sus ojos, seria como su "sirvienta", que se creía ese tipo, tomo fuerza y se puso de pie para golpear al mayor, pero obviamente no tenia nada de fuerza como para que los golpes le dolieran, y solo se conformo cuando un hilillo de sangre cruzo la mejilla de Axel por el rasguño que hizo en la zona, luego callo al piso llorando desconsoladamente mientras le gritaba al pelirrojo.

-¡YO NO QUERIA QUE TRAJERAS A UN TIPO DE ANTRO! ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡¿ACASO TU CREES…?... ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- y volvió a llorar, trago seco y tal como estaba, solo en bóxer, se fue a la sala donde miro las manchas en el piso

Asqueroso… era lo único que estaba procesando la cabeza del pelirrojo, era la única palabra que le había quedado, y el menor ahora estaba llorando, quizás por lo que él le había hecho, pero al parecer esa no era la razón, trago grueso para darse cuenta de que el chico ahora estaba en la sala mirando donde el y el tipo que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre habían tenido sexo, tuvo deseos de acercarse a abrazar al rubio pero fue reprimido por el miedo a que este llorase aun mas, o quizás le mirase con miedo.

-no entiendo…- el pelirrojo estaba calmado, a pesar de todo, mas dolido por la forma de llorar de Roxas

-es lo mejor… no entiendas… así como yo tampoco lo entiendo… nosotros simplemente somos cazador y presa… así que por favor, termina lo que empezaste… por que no quiero ser… tu sirvienta- el rubio estaba hiperventilando, se ahogaba con su propia respiración, la voz le había salido completamente nasal y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-no, no haré nada… esta vez es la verdad, no me gusta… no me gusta verte llorar- otra vez sintió ese nudo en la garganta que le hizo tragar grueso, el menor le miraba algo incrédulo

-te odio… te odio Axel- el chico se volteo para acercarse al mayor y abrazarlo, y llorar, llorar mas aun de lo que había hecho, por que el olor a sexo aun estaba impregnado a su piel

Axel sin saber que hacer solo alejo al chico y se fue a su cuarto, el menor no fue tras de el, sino que se dirigió a la cocina y allí fue a buscar algo para limpiar la sala, desinfectarla y quizás poder sacar ese olor que le estaba desagradando tanto en sus narices.

En el cuarto, el pelirrojo estaba tirado en la cama viendo el techo preguntándose una y otra vez por que aun no mataba al chico, por que aun no lo tomaba, que tenia el chico de especial, y esos momentos fueron los mas largos de su vida, sintió como el agua del baño corría, tal vez el rubio se daría una ducha, escucho que le dijo que había preparado el desayuno, y miro la hora, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana de un día domingo, como cualquier otro, le hubiera gustado decir, pero no… era un día domingo de infierno, un domingo melancólico, y un domingo bastante doloroso, mañana debía trabajar por la mañana, nada fuera de lo normal, él era un empresario que no hacia absolutamente nada, la empresa que poseía se dirigía sola.

El rubio salio cubierto por la toalla hasta el cuarto donde busco algo en el armario, pero solo encontró ropa interior y una polera larga, no le complicaba andar así en la casa de su secuestrador pero, quería un poco de ropa, de su talla, ya que suponía seria unos días los que estaría allí, miro a Axel en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con un rostro algo acongojado, se acerco y acaricio su mejilla, podría tenerle miedo pero en verdad que era un tipo bellísimo, ademas aquellos tatuajes bajo sus ojos eran preciosos, le gustaban mucho, no podía estar pensando en cosas como esas sobre la persona que le estaba haciendo sufrir, que le había capturado, no podía estar pensando esas cosas de su cazador.

-¿pasa algo pequeño?- el pelirrojo se mantuvo quieto y pronuncio casi en un susurro

-si… pasan muchas cosas…- Roxas le respondió con paz y con tranquilidad, tal vez el era un masoquista

-iremos a comprarte ropa… ¿esta bien para ti?- Axel le observo por el rabillo del ojo

-si… pero… ¿me estas diciendo que estaré mucho tiempo aquí?- sus ojos mares estaban sin brillo y todo era su culpa, él le había arrebatado ese brillo al tenerlo consigo, al ocultarlo de la sociedad, quería ver ese brillo otra vez.

-tal vez… dejemos todo a manos de lo que pueda pasar… ¿suena bien para ti?- la habitación estaba cubierta de sentimientos de melancolía, de dolor, de angustia y por sobre todo de un amor tan doloroso y tan masoquista que el rubio solo pudo asentir, conformarse con esa respuesta

-Eres como las rosas Axel… eres bellísimo, pero tienes muchas espinas… o mejor aun, eres tan brillante como el fuego, tan llamativo para un pirómano como yo, pero cuando llegue a tocarte me quemare vivo…- y se tiro al lado del mayor

-Me gusta el fuego… me encanta el fuego, tanto que lo puedo manejar…- y sus miradas se unieron, ambos sabían que la perdición eran ellos.

Unos minutos, largos minutos estuvieron así, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando mientras la pesadilla era disipada, mientras no había peligro, pero el pelirrojo no se resistió y para evitar dañar al pequeño se fue a preparar una ducha larguísima donde podría relajarse y pensar mejor las cosas, después de todo, ese pequeño le estaba causando algo mas que solo deseo, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Se metió en el agua caliente, podría quemar a cualquiera pero para su temperatura era algo normal, se deslizo suavemente y se dejó acariciar por el vaivén que ocasiono al entrar, el agua rozaba su cuello y su cabello rojo flotaba con libertad… _libertad_ era lo que necesitaba Roxas… él estaba marchitando a aquella flor que aun esta en invierno y que no encuentra su sol, y si continuaba así… haría que se marchitara… pronto… _muy pronto_.

Roxas estaba en la cocina viendo que tenia Axel para preparar, pero la verdad es que el refrigerador tenia solo vegetales y cerveza… ¿será vegetariano?... o tal vez es vegano, pero tiene cerveza… es un alcohólico, tenia huevos, así que no es vegano, pero no tiene leche, que tipo mas extraño, luego vio los muebles, tenia dos tazas, cuatro platos, cuatro vasos, todo de a cuatro, extraño, debe haberse comprado un set, eran los pensamientos del rubio, luego el mueble de al lado, cereales… ¿para que tener cereales si no hay leche? ¿Habrá tenido y se le acabaron?... y cosas chatarras para comer… vaya vida tenia, abrió el otro mueble y se dio cuenta de un paquete extraño, eran suplementos de vitamina B12, y las conocía bastante bien, el tuvo que inyectárselas por que estuvo con anemia luego de que lo hubiese operado en el accidente donde murió su hermano gemelo, su hermano… quizás el debió morir en su lugar, pero siempre le llevara consigo, después de todo tiene un pulmón de él…

-Ventus…- sintió como aquel aire que respiro ingresó en su cuerpo, sabia que su hermano estaba ahora mejor, y como era debido para su cumpleaños iba a ir a verle, pero ¿Cómo?.

No estaba en la mejor situación, secuestrado por un adulto de 28 años, algo inmaduro, loco, desquiciado, y completamente bipolar, por no decir esquizofrénico, imposible que le dejara salir para cuando el cumpliera años, no lo dejaría ir al cementerio a ver a su hermano, debía descartar esa idea, pero por lo menos podría comprar un paquete de velas hoy cuando fueran acomprar sus ropas y las prendiese el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Axel el desayuno se te va a enfriar!- grito desde el pasillo, pero no recibió respuesta, el agua del baño no se escuchaba, tuvo un poco de miedo y fue a golpear la puerta

Forcejeo un poco, nadie le respondía, "¡tal vez se suicido!", cuando pudo abrir la puerta lo encontró en la bañera sumergido hasta el cuello y con los ojos cerrados, el cuarto de baño estaba completamente lleno de vapor y los vidrios completamente empañados, se preocupo al ver a Axel allí, se acerco con miedo.

-¿Axel?- espero una respuesta pero nadie le respondió

Temió, temió por que al pelirrojo le hubiese ocurrido algo, y si, después de todo, no era un chico malo, no le deseaba mal a nadie, y menos a un adulto que esta algo loquito, se acerco aun mas para tomar el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, su corazón latía a mil por horas, hasta que el chico de los esmeraldas se movió un poco para ponerle una mano en su brazo.

-¿Roxas?- y Axel bostezó, para Roxas fue como si el aliento volviera de pronto a su cuerpo, como si su alma que ya estaba media ida volviese de golpe y eso le asusto un poco

-Tranquilo… creo que me dormí… es que me relaje demasiado… ¿a que venias?- el hombre se movió para levantarse

-Cuando salgas te digo… ahora yo no quiero ver- el rubio se escabullo por la puerta que luego cerró, pero no abandono el lugar, se apoyo en la muralla de al lado.

-¡Olvide la toalla!... ¿Roxas podrías traerme una toalla?- y el agua comenzó a correr, el tapón estaba en manos del pelirrojo que estaba completamente desnudo, el menor pensó un poco, era pasarle una toalla o dejar que se paseara desnudo por el apartamento dándole una oportunidad para atacarle

-Está bien… espera un momento- no dejaría que se le acercara de nuevo, por lo menos no para sus fines ruines

Fue hasta la habitación y del armario saco dos toallas, una de color azul eléctrico y otra de color verde marino, y vio el celular del pelirrojo en la cama, con la luz encendida, pensó en llamar a la policía, ya que su celular estaba confiscado, pero luego negó, ¿para que hacerlo si ya no había escapatoria? Ademas, tarde o temprano, atraparían al pelirrojo. Camino hasta el baño y golpeo la puerta, escucho el "pasa" y la abrió solo para que su brazo con las toallas pasara, sintió que las tomaron y luego como su mano era entrelazada con la del adulto, pensó que tal vez le harían daño, pero solo tomaron su mano y le pidieron entrar, él se negó.

-Estoy con las toallas, no se vera nada, ni mi cabello, bueno solo mi pecho, pero ya lo viste, así que entra, quiero mostrarte algo- Roxas paso con mucho sigilo y miedo, con precaución

-¿Qué es?- y vio en la parte de la pelvis del mayor un numero romano, el numero 8, Viii, y supo que estaba tatuado

-Esto… creo que tu también tienes uno ¿no?... lo vi ayer, mientras te quitaba la ropa para recostarte en la cama… ¿sabes de que son?- Y para el rubio todo calzó en ese preciso momento, no querían matar a Axel, querían que fuese uno de ellos, y mandaron a Roxas solo para que lo trajese a la Organización Xiii, solo fue un juguete, si después de todo, Xemnas había dicho que el ya ni importaba

-Es… luego te comento, se te enfriara el desayuno que prepare para ti, así que… ve por ropa… vístete… y luego...- Axel tiro de su brazo para juntar sus labios, luego tomar al menor por la cintura con su brazo y apoyarlo contra la muralla. Un beso con pasión, pero sin lujuria, algo tierno, según Roxas.

-Eres especial enano, algo tienes que me prohíbe tocarte, me prohíbe acercarme de forma lujuriosa, y eso me pone de mal humor, eres la única victima que ha sobrevivido mas de una noche o una tarde, pero sabes que tu final esta cerca cada día ¿no?- el chico asintió y junto los labios otra vez, era un maldito masoquista, le gustaba jugar con fuego, y no le importaba quemarse.

Estuvieron así un rato, unos minutos, y el mayor se alejó hacia la habitación, y Roxas solo pudo soltar un suspiro ahogado, luego fue hasta el sillón donde tomo la nintendo DS y comenzó a jugar, espero por el mayor que paso por allí, y con el juego en la mano fue hasta la cocina para servirle el desayuno.

-es tu culpa si esta frió…- se lo dejo en la mesa que había y se fue de nuevo hacia el sillón para jugar otra vez

-¿puedo preguntarte algo Roxas?- el mayor salio con una tostada en la boca

-depende de la pregunta, y si la que estas haciendo cuenta- el chico dejo la nintendo a un lado para observar los esmeraldas, tenia 14 años y aun así seguía siendo inocente, su vida pudo haber sido la peor, pero amaba seguir siendo un niño, iba a cumplir 15 años, debería tener las hormonas a flor de piel, y simplemente nunca le había gustado una chica.

-¿Estudias?- Axel se sentó al lado del rubio y espero la respuesta

-pregunta y respuesta, una cada uno… son mis términos… si quieres que te responda- El mayor asintió dándole conformidad a Roxas- bien, estudio en una escuela para mentes brillantes, debo decir que es una escuela para alumnos con mentes por sobre el coeficiente intelectual normal, una escuela para superdotados… ¿te gusta hacerle estas cosas a niños en general, sin importar genero, como yo?

-vaya… ¿si eres una mente brillante por que no has salido de aquí?... la respuesta que quieres es que no me gustan las niñas, son muy chillonas, y los niños son mas delicados, ademas nunca me han gustado las tipas, y si me gusta hacerles cosas, no lo hago por que quiera, lo hago por que necesito hacerlo, créeme que antes de darme cuenta, pagaba por sexo, pero como la mayoría eran jóvenes, empezaron a gustarme los niño desde los 12 años en adelante…- paso su mano por el cabello empujándolo hacia atrás, su cabello estaba en punta, siempre lo estaba, competía con la gravedad

-por que no he salido de aquí… es que estoy mejor aquí que en cualquier otro lugar, ademas… _no me importa morir por que en realidad no existo_… así que… mi mente brillante se reduce a estar aquí, y tratar de cuidarme, ya que si tu no me matas… _me suicidare_- Roxas respiro profundo, sus palabras impresionaron al pelirrojo, ese chico sabia por que estaba allí, y tuvo un presentimiento, tal vez, el enano le estaba tendiendo una trampa

-¿y cual es tu pregunta enano?- Axel solo miro el juego entre ellos, su nintendo DS, aquella cosa que compro por que no quería sentirse tan solo, y su gran distracción

-¿Cuándo piensas matarme?-

-puedes estar tranquilo, te dije que no quería matarte, no se la razón, pero como te dije, algo me prohíbe acercarme, solo puedo hacerte daño, pero físico, y sin fines lujuriosos, mi turno… ¿Por qué no te resistes y no me das peleas cuando trato de tocarte, por que solo lo asumes y no gritas?

-por que no lo creo necesario, ademas, sé defenderme, quizás yo quiero que hagas algo… así… ¿Axel alguna vez… has hecho el amor?- subió sus piernas al sillón para abrazarse y esconder su rostro sonrojado

-¿Qué?... ¿a que viene esa pregunta?- el mayor observo al rubio, le pareció tierno verlo tan indefenso en esa posición

-responde y yo respondo… esos son mis términos, ya lo había mencionado- Roxas trago seco, estaba jugando con fuego otra vez, pronto incendiara la casa

-no… nunca… para mi todo es sexo… no creo en la posibilidad de hacer el amor, como lo llamas tu… -el pelirrojo observo de nuevo al chico, pero no había un deseo de violarlo, solo quería abrazarlo contra el… solo _quería tenerlo a su lado._

_¿Y?... ¿que tal?... ¿A que estuvo entre lo tierno y lo masoquista?... pero como dije... la felicidad no es eterna... muajajajaja_

_Roxas: eres malvada... ¬¬... despues te ries... ademas... Yo no quiero a Axel... pareciera que le tengo Ganas_

_Axel: pero yo a ti si (le abraza)_

_Yo: Ya... cualquier cosa que quieran hacer pueden pasar al cuarto de alli donde NO hay camaras xD_

_Axel: bien... *arrasta a Roxas adentro*_

_Roxas: AYUDA!_

_Yo: ¿Reviews?... por Roxas xD_


	3. Capitulo 3

Se develan algunos cabos... Axel no quiere creer... Unos sentimientos de por medio y mucho mucho dolor... aqui un capitulo mas

aunque me gustan los que siguen O:

Gracias por los review O: me han encantado... aun debo el dibujo de Roxas para el fic de mi vecino... lo otro... este fic sufre de cambios muy drasticos, puede que cause bipolaridad xD... y las dudas que vayan quedando seran aclaradas todas, ninguna se dejara pasar, no pondre disclainner por que ya sabemos que no son mios los personajes u.u

Enjoy it. Alex

_**Cap 3.**_

- es que me preguntaba eso… la verdad es que… yo nunca me he enamorado de nadie, nunca me ha gustado nadie, pero creo que soy un masoquista, por que… me gusta cuando te acercas, no importa como, no me importaría si… me violaras, para mi… creo… que para mi ya no seria una violación… aunque me hicieses daño… y tampoco seria sexo… creo que… me gustas mucho Axel… y tengo miedo de que… si no me matas… tengo miedo de que me dejes solito- sus ojitos miraban la nada en la muralla

-Roxas…- El pelirrojo estaba impresionado, tanto así por la palabras del chico, como por su propio cuerpo, sentía los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora, "¿acaso el enano este se estaba confesando de alguna manera?

-no quiero que hables… solo quiero que hagas algo, tal vez no soy lo que buscabas… por que trajiste a ese chico ayer… me dio asco verles… y si te quería sacar una foto, si acepte el helado, si no me resisto, si me quedo aquí, si no te tengo miedo, y si me acerque, ¿acaso no crees que fue por algo? ¿acaso no puedes pensar que tal vez tu me gustabas de antes?... me daba un poquito de envidia cuando veía que otros niños de mi misma edad podían venir contigo, aunque yo supiera que les asesinabas luego de hacerles esas cosas, pero no me importaba, no me importaba valorar mi vida si no podía tenerte, y por eso es que me da igual si me matas, primero quiero que me tomes, luego has lo que quieras con mi cuerpo… por que será solo eso… yo moriré una vez me tomes, en ese momento mi vida terminara, no me importara nada mas… ¿ahora lo entiendes?-

-No… no quiero entenderlo… yo no soy una persona buena Roxas… ¿Cómo es que te fijaste justo en mi?- Saco un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo encendió

-Bota eso… te hace mal… - el rubio lo quito de su boca, se levanto y fue hasta el balcón para apagarlo y dejarlo en el barandal

-tengo una cajetilla entera ¿sabes?- busco en su bolsillo pero no encontró nada, y Roxas mostró la cajetilla en sus manos

-Muy lento amigo… ahora dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes lo que siento?- le dio la espalda para apoyarse en el balcón y mirar abajo, le temía a las alturas, desde pequeño, temía caerse, obviamente estaba completamente aterrado, no debió mirar abajo, pero debía resistir, sabia que se iba a desmayar.

-dejarte ir…

-te puedo delatar

-no lo harás…

-tienes razón no lo haré, ¿sabes por que?- se volteo, su rostro pálido, de miedo, el único miedo que siempre ha estado en su vida, las alturas, tiene otras fobias, pero esta es la única que odia

-no, no lo se Roxas

-Porque yo trabajo con la policía, y ellos ya deben estar planeando algo para hacerte caer, eres una persona buscada Axel… y has caído en la trampa de un chico de 14 años, pero no creas que lo que te he dicho es mentira, en verdad… yo te amo-

-¿¡Que estas diciendo?... ¡pruébalo!... – Axel se acerco con rapidez hacia el chico y le tomo del cuello, estrangulándolo un poco

-Tómame primero…- Roxas articulo con miedo… estaba en el balcón, podría caer hacia aquella nada…

-No lo haré… Puedes usarlo en mi contra…-

-Si lo haces seré cómplice, y nos encerraran juntos, a menos que quieras matarme luego… si me tomas, seré cómplice por no atraparte, ademas… puedo decir que lo he hecho yo mismo, o que fue completamente consentida, vamos Axel… deseo eso… hazlo- el pelirrojo le soltó, aquel chico era astuto, demasiado para su gusto

-No lo haré… no quiero… eres demasiado maduro, no es como estar con un chico… no eres un reto para mi… no eres algo que me atraiga para nada- se alejo por el pasillo, Roxas estaba enojado, y corrió tras de el, se le tiro encima

-¡Hazlo!... ¡quiero que lo hagas!... si quieres me resisto, grito, puedo hasta forcejearte todo lo que quieras, pero por favor… hazlo- bajo su cabeza.

El pelirrojo solo cerró sus ojos, el chico rubio estaba sollozando en silencio, apoyado en su pecho, ambos en el pasillo, en el piso, Axel le rodeo con sus brazos, atrayéndole mas a si, y abrazándole con ternura, no podía tocar a ese chico, era como un ángel, aunque le pudiese joder la vida, no le importaba, le daba paz, tranquilidad y la sensación de amor, no podría tomarlo así como así, le dolería que lo hiciera, su corazón estaba feliz de que el chico lo amase, pero… no quería hacerle daño, y la voz no importaba, no tocaría a ese chico, nunca… por que muy en el fondo sabia que los sentimientos del menor eran correspondidos, pero muy en el fondo, bien adentro.

-Roxas… eres un estorbo… un fastidio… pero uno muy lindo- le continuo abrazando hasta que su llanto se calmo y termino por dormirse en sus brazos, no dudo en levantarse con cuidado para tenerle en brazos

Le llevo hasta la cama, le dejo recostado y beso aquella frente, ese chico solo puede estar confundido, no hay otra explicación, y salio del departamento para comprarle ropa, llegaría con el almuerzo, fue tienda tras tienda, compro bastante, todo para el chico, y luego fue por una tienda un poco sexual, donde se llevo un lubricante, y algunos juguetes, que pensaba usar en sus próximas victimas, obviamente, que Roxas estuviera en su casa no apaciguaría aquella voz, pero… no quería hacerle daño al rubio, así que… Buscaría a _otra presa_, pero no había prisa… sabia que duraría una semana mas… conteniéndose.

-¡AXEL!... – escucho que alguien le llamaba

-Dem… Dem… - se volteo con sorpresa, era su peor pesadilla, su amigo asesino en serie, Demyx

-¡Hey Aku!... ¿Cómo vamos?... ¿Cuánto tiempo no?- se le acerco para abrazarle, sabia que tenia poco tiempo

-si… creo que estoy bien… ¿y tu y la organización?... ¿aun me buscan?- el pelirrojo pregunto con calma

-No he venido a matarte, sabes que no me gusta pelear, ademas… vengo a advertirte, pero creo que es demasiado tarde… ¿sabias que hace un año entro un chico nuevo?... El numero trece- Axel abrió sus ojos y recordó el tatuaje en Roxas

-Creo que esa información ya llego tarde Demyx

-tranquilo, solo vete con cuidado, Xemnas quiere tu cabeza y si el chico no cumple su misión también querrá la de él, yo no puedo seguir ocultándote, a menos que hagas que el perrito del jefe te ayude, Saïx puede hacer mucho por ti y lo sabes… ¿Qué llevas allí?- El rubio le quito la bolsa y observo todo

-Vaya… parece que tienes juguete nuevo ¿me equivoco?

-es el más fastidioso que pude haber tenido, y ¿supongo que quieres saber su nombre?

-No… _yo quiero verle_- el muchacho de ojos azules sonrió, Axel solo suspiro y camino, sabia que este amigo suyo no descansaría hasta ver con quien estaba, y siempre era lo mismo

Ambos fueron al auto de Axel y este comenzó a manejar, el chico prendió la radio para poner alguna canción, y sonó justamente una de su banda, solo pudo aplaudir y comenzar a cantarla, a pesar de ser un famoso guitarrista y vocal, tenia sus caprichos, y odiaba a la gente criminal, odiaba a los violadores como Axel, pero a este nunca le pudo matar, odiaba a los asesinos sin motivos, odiaba a la basura de la humanidad, pero nunca había podido atacar a Axel, y cuando lo intento descubrió que simplemente no podía tocarle, por esa razón le mantenía vigilado, ademas, mientras el se desechara de sus victimas todo seria bien, y también le había impuesto sus condiciones, debían ser niños que no tuvieran una vida que apreciar, o simplemente que fueran un peligro para la sociedad, podían ser hasta chicos ricos, pero luego debía matarlos, o simplemente dejarle el trabajo…

-¿en verdad que quieres verle?... no dejara que le toques un pelo, es muy terco, y dice estar muy enamorado de mi, que no es la primera vez que me ve, ademas… no es un reto, es por eso que aun le conservo…

-Es un chico especial para ti… será un gusto ver su cara, por que va a quedar grabada, será la única cara que quedara, por que es la cara del chico que te robo el corazón ¿me equivoco Aku?

-mejor cállate y bájate luego

Cerro el auto, luego fue el interrogatorio silencioso mas grande de su vida, lo ojos de Demyx siempre han sido bastante expresivos, y hoy mas que nada, no pensaba responder a su pregunta mental "¿Acaso te enamoraste?", no podía decir la respuesta, por que ni el mismo la conoce. Abrió la puerta y dejo que su invitado entrara, fue en busca de Roxas pero no le encontró por ningún lado, busco en todas las habitaciones y no estaba, pero su departamento no estaba como si hubiese sido forzado, fue al baño y encontró la puerta con seguro, ahora pensaba donde mierda tenia la llave

-¿ocurre algo Aku?- demyx le vio cuando este forcejeaba la puerta

-Tu sabes abrirlas, ¡ABRELA AHORA!... ¡NECESITO SABER QUE ESTA BIEN!... ¡ROXAS! ¡ROXAS RESPONDEME!- el rubio melódico vio por primera vez en los ojos de Axel, una verdadera preocupación por otra persona, y si mal no había escuchado era justamente por Roxas, el chico nuevo de la organización.

-Quítate para forcejearla- el pelirrojo se retiro rápidamente y el guitarrista solo presiono en las cerraduras de las puertas, luego metió una uñeta cerca de la cerradura y estaba abierta, no supo el momento en que Axel entro con prisa

Y allí estaba, tomando en brazos al chico rubio, que tenia su cabeza cubierta de sangre, pero no parecía que saliese de allí, los ojos de Demyx descubrieron de donde provenía y en sus rodillas y muslos tenia muchos cortes, y sus brazos también, pero la mayoría superficiales, obviamente sangraba bastante.

-¡Roxas!... ¡Despierta!... ¡¿Dime que paso?... ¡Despierta!- le movía en sus brazos pero el menor estaba allí, inconciente

-Axel, llévale a la cama, llevare el botiquín… vamos ve- le ayudo a levantarse y se llevo al chico, vio el celular tirado y miro la pantalla

-Xemnas…-

Claramente se podía apreciar un correo del superior, así que el tipo que comandaba la organización estaba teniendo problemas con el nuevo, tal vez solo vino a amenazarlo, pensó si decírselo a Axel y decidió que seria lo correcto, fue por el botiquín a la cocina y llego a la habitación para ver a su amigo allí, tomándole al mano al adolescente y acomodando sus cabellos, NUNCA, y lo puede afirmar, NUNCA en su vida había visto al pelirrojo actuar de esa manera y ademas, se veía completamente patético, parecía como si de verdad le amara.

-Déjame que yo le cure las heridas… tu solo búscale algo de ropa… luego te explico que paso porque tengo una idea- el pelirrojo estaba completamente desesperado, y lo notaba en los esmeraldas que mostraban temor.

Se dedico a curar todas las heridas que había notado, luego limpiaría la sangre que debe haberse esparcido con sus manos sin darse cuenta, y noto el pequeño corte en la cabeza… un corte que pudo pasar cuando cayo al piso, ademas… el vidrio estaba roto, tal vez el chico golpeó el vidrio lo cual hizo cortes en sus manos y brazos y estos saltaron, eso también explicaría las heridas superficiales en sus piernas y luego pudo resbalar con su sangre en el piso haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con algo y haciendo el corte en su casi nuca, y la razón de romper el vidrio seria que Xemnas le debe haber llamado para reprimirle algo o tal vez para decirle algo que lo hizo enfadar… ademas el sabia que el chico tenia una cámara y la noto enseguida, tenia un anillo colgándole al cuello, una cadena que no era tan perceptible, allí estaba la cámara, apagada.

-Dem- dem… ¿has terminado?- el pelirrojo se acerco con cautela

-Solo deja que descanse, son solo heridas superficiales, aunque se las hizo el mismo sin darse cuenta, golpeo el espejo del baño y se hizo todo esos rasguños, luego con la sangre que corrió se tropezó y termino por hacerte este pequeño corte en la cabeza, esa es mi teoría, aunque será mejor que el te cuente lo que ocurrió, ¿quieres que limpie el baño Aku? ¿O crees que podrás ser capaz de hacerlo tu?- el pelirrojo solo negó y le miro con suplica

-Gracias…

-Estoy aquí por ti… y sabes… debes apresurarte a decirle las cosas, el esta poniendo a la organización en su contra por ti, si hasta ha apagado la cámara que tenia oculta, ademas… es un chico lindo, date cuenta de que te has enamorado- le sonrió con ternura luego abrazo a su amigo y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre y los pedazos de vidrio del baño.

Axel estuvo al lado de Roxas esperando alguna reacción, tenia la mano del pequeño entre las suyas y le miraba con ternura, sus pensamientos estaban rondando… y por primera vez lo admitió, estaba cautivado por el valor de aquel chico, le gustaba que fuese así de terco, pero sabia que no calmaría aquella voz en su cabeza, y luego pensó que no tenia su celular consigo, solo que lo había dejado en la casa, tal vez el se preocupo y ahora todo esto era su culpa por haberle dejado solo sin avisarle, después de haber tenido una conversación bastante seria.

-¿a…Axel?- dijo intentando levantarse, el pelirrojo le ayudo a sentarse en la cama

-¿si pequeño?... estoy aquí… junto a ti…-

-Bésame… por favor- Roxas cerro los ojos pero sabía que no recibiría nada

Axel trago seco, lo pensó un momento y se acerco solo para juntar sus labios, solo se estaba conformando con un roce… y eso le bastaba en verdad. El rubio se sorprendió cuando sintió la calidez de la boca de Axel, los labios tan tibios que le habían echo daño y ahora… ahora no sabia que hacer… todo se sentía… maravilloso, era un momento perfecto que duro unos segundos.

-Duerme pequeño…

-no quise golpear el espejo que tu habías roto, pero… me dio un poco de rabia que me dejaras aquí solo… me dijiste que no me dejarías solito y te fuiste… te odio por eso… pero es inevitable hacer que ese odio no pase a mas, y termine ganando ese amor enfermizo que te tengo… ¿podrías abrazarme?... recuéstate a mi lado y abrázame- la mirada azul estaba tan opaca, sus ojos mostraban melancolía, y miedo, y dolor…

-No… no puedo… lamento decirte que… no puedo… por que estas muy herido, y si lo hago te puede herir, así que, yo puedo quedarme aquí en el piso y tomar tus manos… - Roxas asintió.

Axel tomo las manos del rubio y apoyo su cabeza de manera que su mirada quedara en dirección a los mares tan inexpresivos en estos momentos, quería verles brillar otra vez, pero en verdad tenia miedo, ¿si se le pasaba la mano con el rubio que haría? ¿Podría retenerse de no hacerle daño? ¿Pero era aquella voz la culpable? ¿Tendría alguna cura? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría detener a esa voz?

-Axel… _te quiero-_

Luego Roxas cerro sus ojos para dormir, estaba cansado por la perdida de sangre, necesitaba descansar, y Axel debía cocinar, mas bien ir a calentar el almuerzo que compro, cuando vio que el chico estaba dormido se levanto y fue a acomodar las ropas para el rubio y las cosas que compro en esa tienda.

_Que Roxas es un masoquista ultra tiernito! ... _

_¿reviews?_

_el proximo capitulo es desquiciado... eso es todo lo que adelantare_


	4. capitulo 4

Advertencias: violacion... Masoquismo, VOCABULARIO CULGAR

No suele hablar asi, pero el momento lo ameritaba, aqui un capitulo mas bien desquiciado, Axel no puede aguantar mas...

Enjoy it. Alex

Cap 4.

Dos semanas, exactamente, habían pasado desde que había secuestrado a Roxas, y aun estaba con el, aunque había tenido contacto como besos y caricias entre ellos, su resistencia para no atender a esa voz estaba acabando y le había dicho a Roxas que ya no aguantaba, y el chico insistía en que le gustaría que el le tomara, pero después de eso el pelirrojo se alejaba unas horas y luego volvía para negarse otra vez, ya tenia claro que buscaría a otro niño, y justamente ahora estaba buscando a la nueva presa, y ya había visualizado a un chico, cabello plateado y ojos verdes azulados y una cara un poco ruda, pero bastante fino, aunque estaba con otro niño, espero hasta que se separaran y se acerco al menor.

-¡HEY!... ¿me ayudas?- el mayor llamo al chico

-¿Qué necesita?- su voz era algo profunda, debía tener 14 o 15 años, por su apariencia

-¿estoy buscando una dirección?...- el pelirrojo pronuncio con algo de dificultad para luego hablarle al chico en Francés

-¿si quiere le puedo acompañar?- dijo con suavidad, el mayor asintió y abrió la puerta desde adentro, el chico de cabello plateado entro al auto y le indico, la dirección que buscaba Axel, su propio departamento.

Cuando llegaron Axel cerro la puerta y le pidió que esperara en el sillón, le traería algo para beber, se aseguro de que Roxas no saliera de la habitación y le viera, llego donde el chico con una cerveza para el

-Es todo lo que tengo, era esto o agua… pero esto es mejor ¿no?- le sonrió y se sentó a su lado

-Gracias… pero no debía molestarse…

-no me has dicho tu nombre aun… y yo tampoco que descortés, soy Aku… ¿y tu?

-Riku… disculpe pero será mejor que me vaya a casa… mi novio me debe estar esperando…

-¿y me vas a dejar con esta cerveza?... por lo menos espera a que se te termine ¿no?... – le sonrió, una conversación les invadió, el pelirrojo sabia mentir y ya había dicho que tenia 20 años, obviamente los aparentaba, que era extranjero, irlandés pero había vivido en Francia y ahora estaba aquí, en EEUU, que trabajaba haciendo arte, y le había dicho que era Gay, mientras que el chico había dicho que tenia 16 años y que estaba trabajando y estudiando, mantenía a su novio que tenia 14 años.

Luego de que el chico termino la cerveza, el mayor se le tiro encima y le beso con lujuria, aquella que ya estaba contenida, obviamente no recibía respuesta

-¡Suéltame pervertido!- el chico comenzó a forcejear, y ese fue el momento en el que Axel saco la bolsa que estaba bajo el sillón, de allí tomo las esposas con las cuales ato las manos de Riku al brazo del sillón, y también saco un vendaje que puso en sus ojos, le tenia retenido, pensó en tapar su boca pero no escucharía los gritos.

-¿eres virgen de aquí atrás?- toco las nalgas del chico que se asusto

-Pervertido, asqueroso… esto no se va a quedar así…-

-bueno… si tu dices algo después de esto iré por tu novio y lo degollare, es castaño, algo bajito, ojos color mar, y creo que se llama Sora ¿no?- el peliplata abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el tipo lo había engañado, y no dejaría que a Sora le ocurriese algo

-Está bien… no diré nada… ¿Feliz?- el chico le escupió en la cara y el mayor se molesto, saco unas agujas de la bolsita para comenzar a pasarlas por el cuerpo de Riku haciendo pequeños rasguños

-A… aléjalas… no me gustan… aléjalas… las detesto… puedes hacerme cualquier cosa pero quita las agujas… - el chico se movía de un lado a otro intentando huir, cuando sintió el primer pinchazo, justo en su estómago y gimió, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió y se saboreo los labios.

-y dices que las detestas si hasta te has erectado… Ri-ku- lamió y mordió el lóbulo del oído del menor

Y continuo con las agujas, Riku lanzaba gritos ahogados cada vez que sentía un pinchazo, la mayoría iban a sus brazos y a su estomago, tuvo miedo cuando el pelirrojo le quito toda la ropa rasgándola un poco, y cuando comenzó a jugar con aquella aguja sobre su miembro, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, desde pequeño que le tenia fobia a las agujas y ahora mismo estaba siendo violado por un pedófilo sádico, nunca pensó que por ayudar a alguien terminaría así. Las manos del pelirrojo desabrocharon su pantalón y sin preparación alguna entro en Riku con brusquedad, quien se arqueo por el dolor y soltó un grito desgarrador

-¡AXEL!... ¡DEJALE!- alguien venia del balcón, pero al pelirrojo no le importaba, estaba absorbido en los gritos que estaba pegando el chico peliplata

Y sintió un golpe en su mejilla, uno muy fuerte que hizo separar de su presa, y vio que se había desmayado, luego observo de donde venia el golpe y vio a Roxas muy enojado ahora abrazando al otro tipo, le pareció de los mas excitante hacer un trío con ambos chicos, y se acerco a Roxas para besarle con lujuria, este solo pudo alejarse y taparse la boca.

-¿no querías que te tomara Roxas?... vamos yo se que lo deseas- se le tiro encima y el chico solo le miro con reproche, enojo, y dolor, no hablo solo le miro.

-te odio Axel…

-Lárgate de mi vista maldito hijo de puta… estoy harto de ti Roxas… eres un niñato malcriado, si me odias bien ódiame por que… ¡YO TAMBIEN LO HARE!... y una vez termine con este imbécil te voy a tirar contra la baranda del balcón y dejare que tu cuerpo cuelgue mientras te la meto con fuerza y no solo lo vas a disfrutar enano, vas a gritar que continúe y que te parta en dos… ahora… ¡LARGATE PUTA!- le dio un golpe en la mejilla al menor y este se fue corriendo a la habitación llorando.

El pelirrojo continuo hasta terminar en el chico, amaba esa sensación de desvirgarlos con brusquedad, y no solo eso, ahora mismo tenía a un Roxas llorando en la habitación que podía ser muy apetitoso pero la voz ya no estaba… y la había calmado por fin, aunque se sintió culpable. Fue en busca de algo para limpiar al peliplateado, luego le vistió y le soltó las esposas y el vendaje, el mismo se acomodo la ropa y le dejo en el sillón, mañana por la mañana le echaría, y el rubio debía estar en la habitación. Fue hacia allí y vio a Roxas apoyado en la puerta, era cierto… él le había dejado encerrado y Roxas se había pasado por el balcón, había enfrentado su fobia, pero ahí estaba, no se quiso acercar, Roxas no le veía, y escucho, pero no eran sollozos

-Xemnas, tengo todo lo que necesita, Axel no se podrá negar, Si, se lo ha creído todo, es un imbécil, pero necesito que me vengan a salvar de aquí, ¡que!... pero si lo prometió, esta bien, esperare un mes mas, esta bien, pero yo no quiero que usted me toque un pelo, debe dejar las deudas de mis padres limpias, así yo no cargare con nada, no le he avisado a la policía, Xemnas por favor, yo soy un profesional, no dejaría que el imbécil de cabello encendido me desvirgara, usted sabe que yo _**odio**_ a los putos violadores homosexuales, si señor, lo mantendré en contacto, discúlpeme el haber apagado la cámara pero ya le dije que la casa esta llena de micrófonos y cámaras, el muy hijo de puta esta comiendo de mi mano… Adios señor, sus ordenes serán cumplidas- y el chico levanto la vista y se percato del pelirrojo observándole

-vaya, vaya Roxas… así que… soy un hijo de puta ¿eh?... Maldito niñato traidor… ya veras lo que te espera- se acerco hasta tomarle de los brazos para pegarlo contra la muralla, y le arrastro así como le tenia agarrado hasta el living donde le tiro contra la muralla haciendo que el chico se golpeara la espalda y la cabeza.

Tomo la bolsa con los juguetes y luego volvió a tomarle de las muñecas para llevarle a la habitación, abrió la puerta y le tiro a la cama, esta vez sin precaución se le posiciono encima, tenia las piernas del chico apretadas entre las suyas y los brazos aplastados, saco las esposas y las coloco afirmándole los brazos a la cabecera, luego busco los otras correas dejándolas a un lado de ambos cuerpos

-Vas a ver de lo que puedo ser capaz… enano- en los ojos del menor estaba el miedo, había sido descubierto y ahora iba a pagar, en vida la justicia que iba a hacer...

-Axel… no… por favor… razona…-

-y pensar que yo… te iba a conservar… por que en verdad me gustas mucho… pensé hasta que podría estar enamorado de ti… pero no eres mas que una basura, otra puta de Xemnas, sabia que estabas con la organización pero no pensé que fueras un egoísta… ahora veras Roxas… lo que es provocarme… y créeme, estoy completamente desquiciado… acabo de tener una gran idea… serás mi gatito… así que si te portas mal te tendré que castigar… y eso no es bueno- lamió la mejilla de Roxas y luego le quito los pantalones

-Axel… perdóname… en verdad es a Xemnas a quien odio, debo hablarle así… Axel… créeme… confía en mi… entiende que… estoy… celoso…- el chico cerro los ojos y sintió como metían algo es su bóxer

-haber gatito… dime la verdad… si me mientes lo sabré y te daré un castigo, así que no lo hagas… ¿Qué sientes?- tenia un control en la mano

-ahora mismo estoy muy arrepentido… la cámara esta apagada, siempre lo ha estado, y lo de los micrófonos es solo para que Xemnas me deje de controlar, el quiere que tu vuelvas… eras su único subordinado leal… según lo que me ha dicho, tu y Saïx son los únicos- el chico le miro a Axel

-No respondiste… así que…- giro la manecilla y Roxas sintió como en su entre pierna le daba un choque eléctrico

-¡Ah!... eso duele- el chico se mordió el labio

-Ahora responde lo que te pregunte… ¿Qué sientes?-

-Por ti… Amor… por esta situación… miedo y horror… por lo que hiciste con Riku según escuche era su nombre… Celos… odio… y por Xemnas… desprecio, enojo, rabia, odio, me es completamente desagradable… ademas cuando me besas es diferente… es amor, tentación, cariño y deseo, pero no lujuria, y me encanta… - el chico movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, sintió como el mayor se acercaba a el y le besaba la nariz con cariño

-Muy bien gatito… ahora dime… ¿Qué planeas hacer?- los ojos de Axel estaban acuosos, quería llorar pero no le iba a dar un gusto así a Roxas, le dolía herirle pero… tenia que castigarle

-Yo quiero huir, quiero que mi vida sea normal… no debí involucrarme con la organización pero… ellos son los culpables, ellos mataron a mis padres, quiero que se vayan al infierno, quiero asesinarlos a todos, empezando por Xemnas, y luego irme lejos de aquí y vivir una vida común y corriente como un adolescente que quedo huérfano… y si tu cambiaras, me gustaría vivir contigo… es tonto ¿no?... – sonrió con nostalgia

-Bien… muy bien… y dime… ¿Qué podrías llegar a hacer por mi?... – se acerco y beso los labios del chico pero solo rozando, unos cortos segundos

- pídeme lo que quieras… haré cualquier cosa…- el pelirrojo se quito los pantalones quedando en bóxer y se puso frente a Roxas

-Abre las piernas…- el chico le miro con miedo, pero obedeció, el mayor tomo ambas y las puso en sus hombros luego apego su erección contra la entrada del rubio

-¿Qué mas quieres?... – el chico podía sentir como Axel estaba excitado

-Me cortaste la diversión con Riku… fui en busca de otro chico por que no quería hacerte daño y tu me interrumpes… luego de eso te escucho hablar con el maldito de Xemnas… ahora quiero que me provoques tanto, quiero escucharte decir lo que quieras, tienes que hacer que yo mismo sea capaz de hacerte el amor… vamos… yo se que quieres… solo debes provocarme lo suficiente como para que yo sea delicado contigo… ¿y bien?- el rubio hizo una mueca para que Axel se acercara

Nunca en su vida pensó que sus piernas podrían estar tan cerca de su cabeza pero no le importo, hizo que el pelirrojo se acercara para poder susurrarle en el oído.

-Tócame… ámame… párteme en dos… hazme tuyo… métemela tan adentro como para que yo llegue a gritar y que todos nos escuchen… hazme el amor tantas veces que mañana no pueda levantarme, hazme gritar y saber que después de esto cabe la posibilidad de que pueda quedar embarazado… házmelo fuerte y sin remordimiento… déjame sentir tu calido fluido en mis entrañas, tócame como si fuera tu única puta… tómame cuantas veces quieras y hazme entender que te necesito, y hazme gritar tu nombre, hazme gemir, jadear, y déjame probar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, como quiero que pruebes el mió… quiero que nos juntemos hasta saber que es posible ser uno solo… quémame vivo, y mátame de placer… poséeme hasta que mi ultimo aliento se vaya… en ese momento sabré que soy completamente tuyo… Axel- y cuando termino mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, sin ocupar sus manos, pensó en voltearse pero con axel allí no podría.

El pelirrojo estaba complacido, el chico había dicho tantas obscenidades que le había puesto tan duro que le llegaba a doler, ademas tenia el rostro perlado de sudor que lo hacia ver sexy, el chico comenzó a gemir cuando sintió lo grande que era el pene de Axel, también pensó en que le dolería bastante, pero ya era algo perdido, entrecerró un ojo al gemir aquel nombre, con voz profunda y ronca, estaba igual de excitado que Axel, el mayor se separo de Roxas y este aprovecho eso para voltearse y mostrarle un perfil de su culo mientras estaba apoyado en sus codos y con sus muñecas ardiéndole por que las esposas eran cortas y estaban dañándole, pero no le importaba.

-Yo se que quieres… yo se que no será solo sexo… vamos… limpia y déjame todo tus fluidos en mi cuerpo, una vez entres lo podrás hacer siempre… por que mi cuerpo será tuyo… ¿acaso no quieres saber que se siente desvirgar a alguien con consentimiento y que también sabe que puede apretar tu miembro hasta acerté correr?- sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos mirándole de esa forma, solo le miro por ultima vez y salio de la habitación… aunque las palabras de Roxas estaban en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, ¿Cuál estaba mas enfermo?

El pelirrojo estaba en la cocina viendo el refrigerador, pensando si sacar una cerveza o no… luego espió por toda la cocina y no encontró nada, y así con todas las habitaciones, ninguna cámara, ningún micrófono, absolutamente nada, Roxas le había mentido a Xemnas, ¿Por qué?...

Vio que el chico de cabellos plateados estaba en el sillón durmiendo, fue a buscar una manta para cubrirle… Se sentía culpable, nunca le había pasado, hasta que llego Roxas, pero no era una culpa hacia el chico sino era una culpa por dañar a Roxas, se fue al balcón y busco sus cigarros… y no encontró nada… hace algún tiempo Roxas le había escondido todos los cigarros, maldito niñato, fue lo que pensó, así que miro hacia abajo, que se sentiría caer de este piso, no le gustaría averiguarlo, luego vio que en la calle del frente estaba un rubio de cabellos levantado junto a un chico de pelo azul mirando hacia su departamento, eso era algo muy sospechoso, tal vez… _debían huir_, ellos les estaban avisando, o simplemente estaba pensando cosas sin sentidos, luego sintió que aun su erección no bajaba, pero no se tocaría, fue hasta el pasillo y sintió leves gemidos.

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un poquito para observar adentro y vio como Roxas se movía de un lado a otro, el también tenia un problema entre sus piernas y sus muñecas estaban sangrando, y no pudo seguir observando, le dolió en lo profundo de su pecho.

-Roxas… - el pelirrojo se acerco y soltó las muñecas del chico y las beso, luego hizo que el menor se sentara en sus piernas y le comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna

-Axel… ¿Por qué?... ah… ah… nh…- se le dificultaba hablar debido al placer que recorría su cuerpo, Axel solo continuo masajeándole por sobre la ropa y luego metió sus mano en el bóxer del chico para moverla de abajo hacia arriba, y viceversa, lentamente, ademas de hacer que las caderas del chico se movieran también, ambos soltaban pequeños sonidos ahogados, pero el pelirrojo se abstuvo de responder a la pregunta de Roxas

Las caricias continuaron, hasta que el menor se corrió en la mano de Axel, el pelirrojo quito su mano y también el juguete que había puesto antes allí, y sin darle una explicación una palabra se fue directo al baño, cuando entro soltó un suspiro y lo noto, se había corrido solo con los movimientos y los sonidos que había hecho Roxas, al parecer no tendría que tomar una ducha de agua fría, pero lo extraño fue la reacción de su cuerpo.

El rubio estaba completamente confundido, Axel acababa de tocarle hasta hacerle correr, pero no fue agresivo, fue cariñoso, y el sintió que el pelirrojo también termino, que el había provocado que se corriera sin siquiera tocarle, estaba sorprendido y también ¿feliz? Un sentimiento extraño le invadió, estaba cansado, y no le importaba que sus muñecas estuviesen dañadas, solo se recostó y se quedo mirando el techo, ¿Por qué?... Axel no le respondió… no quiso darle razones, y mientras mas tiempo pasaba en esta casa, mas era su incertidumbre sobre las cosas, y mañana… mañana esta su cumpleaños, ¿Qué podía hacer?...

Luego de darse una ducha calida salio del baño y miro la hora… las doce y treinta de la noche, había sido un día extraño, y aun tenia las imágenes de Roxas con las esposas y diciéndole todo aquello, si el hubiese querido huir, ya lo podría haber hecho, pero se rehusaba a dejarle, ¿seria cierto que el chico estaba enamorado de él?, no se consideraba alguien a quien pudiesen amar… ahora ademas de ese tema le estaba preocupando que Demyx le había llamado por que lo estaban buscando y pronto darían con el, y no solo eso, Xemnas se había afiliado a la policía y eso ya era un problema, su destino si lo encontraban era la misma horca, una cadena perpetua directo a la muerte, a la silla, o quizás una inyección para que sufriera, no lo sabia, pero sus delitos iban y venían, y ahora se ponía a pensar que tal vez… si debía huir, su vida en esta cuidad ya se había acabado. Luego de tomar el baño, comenzó a empacar sus cosas, pero no podía irse así como así, lo mas probable es que le estuviesen buscando, su descripción debe haber salido en el noticiero, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, tatuaje bajo sus ojos, piel pálida, alto y esbelto, si hasta pueden haber puesto una foto de el, la idea de morir de esa manera le aterrorizo, no quería que esto acabase así, ademas… el tenia una vida detrás de todo eso, debía dejarlo todo, puede vivir con el dinero de la herencia que ya tenia, con el dinero que había ahorrado, tenia para mantenerse toda su vida, siempre pensando en esta posibilidad.

-¿Axel? ¿Qué haces?- Roxas se levanto para ver que el pelirrojo estaba guardando sus cosas en maletas, se asusto verle tan preocupado, restregó sus ojos por el cansancio y luego bostezo

-Me voy… Tengo que irme… me están buscando… y todo es tu culpa… Ahora será mejor que me oculte y me pierda, ya se donde puedo quedarme… -

-Pero… no puedes dejarme… NO PUEDES DEJARME… ¡NO PUEDES!- el chico de los mares también se aterrorizo, y tomo al mayor por los hombros, esperando que le respondiera pero este solo aparto su mirada

-te voy a dejar… ya te has salvado, y lo seguirás haciendo, si yo me quedo me matan, y tu estarás mejor si yo no estoy, sin peligros, sin nada, lo mas probable es que Xemnas tenga un buen puesto para ti en la policía… ¿no es lo que querías?- el pelirrojo estaba completamente dolido, mordió su labio inferior para evitar llorar

-Yo… lo quería… pero ahora no… yo… Axel… por favor… no… yo quiero acompañarte… quiero irme contigo… no quiero que me dejes solito- el chico se tiro para abrazarle y acurrucarse


	5. capitulo 5

Bueno... hoy sabado subo cap aqui pero en mi vecino no... ya que no tengo listo el capitulo porque he cambiado algunas cosas, debo decir que mi sadico esta terminado en mi computador y consta de 12 capitulos mas un epilogo, obviamente si ustedes quieren mas capitulos me lo dicen, subire los sabados en la noche, ya que no tengo vida durante la semana u.u con el preu, el colegio, las tareas, los libros que debo leer, u.u me empezare a estresar, y escribir me saca del mundo, pero lo leo otra vez y agrego cosas, por eso que digo que tiene solo 12 capitulos, y cada vez son mas criticos, un adelantito... la maldad sigue a Axel tal vez pronto la felicidad de estos termine... ¿que pasara?

estoy perdida con la nocion del tiempo... asi que por eso no se si subi la semana pasada o no... pero les dejo el cap... en mi vecino tengo el cap pero quiero poner el dibujo de Roxas xD... osea Roku... asi que subire la proxima semana... eso...

ENjoy it. Alex

Cap 5:

Al cabo de dos días…

-¿Por qué tenia que ser así?… mi hermoso cabello cubierto por una estúpida peluca- El pelirrojo estaba en el baño del aeropuerto, corrección, estaba en el baño de DAMAS del aeropuerto

-Por que tenias que verte como una chica, ademas… con esa cintura que tienes, y si te poníamos pechos pasabas mas desapercibida, ¿o no?...- el rubio estaba con una peluca castaña, que le cubría su pelo Rubio y estaba usando lentes de contactos negros, ademas de que se había maquillado un poco la piel, parecía un chico de 10 años

-Te odio… ¿por que no pude ser un hombre?… ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu "hermana"?… ¡¿y por que tengo que entrar a este baño?- el pelirrojo se miro los ojos, ahora era pelinegra y tenia los ojos color miel, ademas de que se había tenido que maquillar los tatuajes bajo sus ojos, esos que tanto amaba, y tuvo que ponerse sostén… ¡era el colmo!... y para variar tenia que usar el baño de DAMAS

-Yo también te odio… ahora tenemos que ir a tomar ese vuelo…- el chico se iba a ir pero el pelirrojo le tomo de la muñeca y le aventó contra uno de los cubículos para luego cerrar la puerta y besarle con pasión

-Axel… se saldrá el maquillaje… no podemos… no podemos… se que lo necesitas…- el mayor le silencio con otro beso y se alejo

-Misteriosamente, la voz no se ha pronunciado, es como… si estuviese calmada… así que… no te preocupes… Tomemos ese vuelo a Twilight Town, aunque no me convence… se supone que iríamos a Radiant Garden, te dije que tenia contactos por allá…- dijo ahora molesto

-Pero son sospechosos, ademas… esperan que llegues allá, y yo en twilight town también tengo contactos, no nos saldrá nada de dinero, y un amigo me tiene una casa en muy buen estado… es lo mejor que podemos hacer… nadie sabrá el paradero… y si nos descubren en Radiant Garden dile adios a tu cabellera roja… - el chico le reprocho, mientras que el pelirrojo solo salio para caminar hacia la sala donde se espera el vuelo, Roxas le siguió mirando a todos lados con disimulo, no esperaba que alguien los detuviese o los descubriera

Luego de escuchar la voz "A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 138 desde The City That Never Was a Twilight town, se les pide aborden por la puerta 2, repito… A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 138, con destino a twilight town abordar el avión en la puerta 2, gracias" ambos se fueron hacia ese lugar, entraron, entregaron el ticket y pasaron a sentarse en segunda clase, algo que cabreo al pelirrojo, el siempre volaba en primera clase, pero hoy todo por que Roxas piensa que los pueden descubrir, estaba completamente molesto, ademas, el rubio había sido bastante insistente, él iba a viajar solo, siempre se ha salido con la suya y justo con esa huida no pudo, molesto y frustrado, parecía que tenia un berrinche

-Axel… debes ponerte el cinturón- el chico tomo ambos lados del cinturón de Axel para ponerlo sacando un leve sonrojo por parte del pelirrojo, luego el rubio le sonrió, y en ese momento sintió que la voz comenzó a sonar, pero bastante lejana

-No… no debiste… mantente a distancia, yo iré… durmiendo o escuchando música…- cerro los ojos intentando evitar que aquella voz le llevara a hacer algo

-la escuchaste ¿cierto?... tranquilo yo estoy aquí… ademas… el vuelo es bastante largo, son 8 horas… pero si necesitas algo dime… yo lo conseguiré por ti… ¿esta bien?- el pelirrojo se sorprendió, aquel chico era bastante astuto, aunque ya lo sabia, no lo había visto en la practica, le pareció tierno pero a la vez muy deseable, le hubiese gustado decir que se jodiera esa gente y que el le besaba ahí mismo

-Tu no entiendes…- una vez despego el avión Axel se saco el cinturón y fue rápidamente al baño, algo pequeño, se miro en el espejo y pronto sintió que golpeaban la puerta

-Aku soy yo… Abre… - Y a la persona que menos quería ver apareció para volver a joderme la existencia

-No quiero… - el avión se movió brusco y Axel cayó al piso

-Abre… por favor… ¿estas bien?- golpeo con insistencia

-Esta bien… tu ganas… - abrió la puerta y salio, el rubio le siguió, cuando volvieron a tomar asiento sonrió

-Sabes así me siento menos gay…- soltó una risita

-no te entiendo… después de todo… _no somos nada_- el pelirrojo miro la ventana, y ninguno dijo nada mas hasta unas horas mas

Roxas pensaba que esas palabras le habían herido, pero era cierto, no eran nada… luego de un rato sonó su celular

-¿Alo?... Hayner… ¡SI!... Bien… en unas 4 horas mas… yo creo… si… obviamente cariño… ¿que estará también?... que alegría, hace mucho tiempo que no le veía, ya le comenzaba a extrañar… muchas gracias… si yo también… no te lo diré… no idiota… Tú ganas… te amo tonto… adios… nos vemos pronto… besos y abrazos- luego colgó y el pelirrojo le miraba con rabia

-Así que te amo ¿no?... interesante… - volvió a mirar la ventana

Axel estaba carcomiéndose por dentro, como podía decirle te amo a un "contacto", ¿acaso eran novios?... no podía ser… que persona lleva a su violador con su novio, eso es descabellado, o tal vez podía ser una trampa, pero tampoco era probable, ademas hablaba de otra persona, mientras la mente del pelirrojo trabajaba en descifrar lo que había hablado el rubio con el tipo ese, Roxas solo iba sumergido en que tenia una sorpresa para Axel allí, sabia que no le gustaría para nada, pero no tenia opción, Hayner era un gran amigo, y supuestamente Roxas le había contado, e incluso le había dicho que Axel era su novio, y por esa razón Hayner les había conseguido una casa con un solo dormitorio, y una sola cama, uno de los hogares de la familia de Roxas que había quedado deshabitado y que Hayner le prometió a Roxas mantener, ahora obviamente Axel se molestaría, o peor aun… pensaría que todo fue una trampa

-¿Disculpe?... ¿Podría prestarme esa frazada que tiene a un lado?- una señora de edad se le acerco al rubio

-si, espere para sacarla… - el chico se levanto del asiento y se la entrego, con mucha amabilidad y siempre sonriendo

Al cabo de un rato un niño le pidió si podía ayudarle a pasar una de las etapas de un juego, Roxas no se negó, si hasta le coqueteo una chica, y ese fue el colmo para los nervios de Axel que solo había observado como el chico rubio era amable, y cuando la castaña le guiño el ojo a Roxas este solo le tomo del cuello y junto sus labios, en un beso que se torno apasionado, luego se separaron y Roxas solo sonrió, a lo que Axel le susurro en el oído

-Te responderé eso cuando nos bajemos…- El pelirrojo se enojo y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el único paisaje que tenia, el cielo, y es que el odiaba el Azul del cielo, le gustaba mas el Azul de los ojos de Roxas

Y aquí vamos otra vez, de nuevo estaba en su cabeza, no había más que pensamientos de Roxas esto, Roxas aquello, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo aquí, y cuando volteo para ver a Roxas este estaba pálido mirando el celular, y completamente asustado

-¿Qué pasa?...- miro la pantalla y era una llamada de Xemnas… que podían hacer… Roxas no se atrevía a contestar, así que el pelirrojo tomo el celular para llevarlo a su oído

-no…- solo pronuncio eso Roxas cuando del teléfono se escucho aquella voz del superior

-Hola Xemnas… ¿me extrañabas?... o que bueno por que yo no… buscas a Roxas… bueno el debe estar por algún lado, o quizás muchos, no se… ¿que parte del buscas?, ¿su brazo derecho? ¿su cabeza tal vez?... que si lo he matado… te contare… primero marque todo su cuerpo, luego le penetre con brusquedad hasta que grito y lloro, al punto de desmayarse, después de eso me corrí en el y le bese hasta romperle los labios, cuando despertó al otro día le corte con las tijeras y todas las noches le hice lo mismo, obviamente comenzó a gustarle, y cuando me entere de que hablaba contigo… pues le descuarticé pedazo por pedazo para darle mi toque final, esparcirlo por toda la cuidad o mejor dicho… el mundo… interesante ¿no?... ahora a quien vas a mandarme… a tu perra de Saïx ¿no?... ¿Qué no es una perra?... vaya… bueno… debo colgarte, tengo otra victima, pero esta vez… he pagado por ella- y colgó, todo lo había dicho con un tono irónico y sarcástico, con repugnancia y molestia, ademas de que fue burlesco, y le entrego el teléfono a Roxas

-¿Por qué…?... menos mal que hablaste un poco mas bajo- el rubio le observo con miedo

-Yo creo que volverá a llamar, por que no quedo muy convencido, tal vez tendré que grabar algún grito tuyo y luego pasárselo, así nos dejara en paz… por lo menos… ahora dime… ¿eso te gusto?- otra vez estaba siendo sarcástico e irónico

-me das miedo… estas completamente desquiciado- el chico se apoyo en el hombro de Axel

-Si tu te dieras cuenta de las cosas que puedo ser capaz tal vez… sabes… olvida eso…- el pelirrojo rasco su cabeza restándole importancia

-Axel… yo… _te amo_- susurro y luego cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, y el hombro de Axel era calido y acogedor que no pudo resistirse

-¿me…me… a… amas?- Axel se asusto un poco, nunca… nunca había escuchado esas palabras… y ademas… cuando el rubio las pronuncio tenia ese brillo que estaba buscando… el que le llevo hasta secuestrarlo con la intención de violarlo, y ahora… estaba allí de nuevo… pero la voz también estaba, y ya no podía esperar mas… Hoy debía tomar su cuerpo, si o si, aunque temía hacerle daño, por primera vez en sus 28 años le habían dicho "te amo", y en verdad que se sentía bien

No paro de mirarle mientras dormía, era un aura dulce la que le recorría, y saco el celular de Roxas y comenzó a ver su agenda, le sorprendió saber que el chico había estado de cumpleaños hace una semana mas o menos y no solo eso, tenia un gemelo, pero estaba muerto, y el… le había privado de ir a verle al cementerio, se sintió culpable, cuando llegaran le regalaría algo, aunque eso fuera sospechoso, volvió a cuestionarse su deseo por Roxas, ¿Qué podría pasar si no escudaba la voz?... tal vez su cuerpo no respondería luego y podría llegar a matarle, entonces… tenia que hablar con Roxas, aunque ahora mismo no quería despertarle, así que acerco su mano a los cabellos castaños y noto que eran mejor los rubios que tenia… una imagen volvió a su cabeza, aquella del pequeño diciéndole todas esas cosas sucias para excitarlo, y trato de pensar en cosas felices, pero no… no había nada feliz… y recordó todo en ese momento, el día en que le conoció, cuando le llevo a su casa, cuando le corto, todo lo había recordado en forma de película, y sintió paz, una increíble paz, respiro profundamente y se dio cuenta del gran escape a la voz… pensar en Roxas había hecho desaparecer aquella voz que ahora mismo le torturaba

-quizás… yo le temo a esto- tenia los ojos cerrados y ya no estaba tan conciente, sintió aquella agua salada salir de sus ojos y se vio en el reflejo de la ventana, estaba llorando, estos últimos días había estado llorando tontamente… parecía un joven gay enamorado y sabia que esto continuaría

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- la azafata le vio y Axel asintió levemente

-Es que me acorde de que tuve que sacrificar a mi mascota, y me siento algo mal por esto, como nadie se pudo hacer cargo y como estaba bastante enferma… eso me ha hecho llorar no es nada mas… lamento preocuparla- hablo con una voz fina y dulce, algo irreconocible de el, era una chica ahora, ese era su camuflaje, las horas pasaban y seguía pensando en su vida

Había hecho las cosas mal… pero no era su culpa… la organización le había corrompido, ese tiempo en que estuve haciendo películas porno y viviendo de sexo, cuando fue encontrado por la organización y llevado a aquella pensión, donde le enseñaron a estafar, a asesinar, incluso… a vivir del dolor de la gente, entonces cuando su preparación estuvo lista se dio cuenta de que quería seguir su camino solo, y comenzaron a gustarle los chicos menores, ese fue su error, esa voz le pedía asesinar, luego comenzó a pedirle otras necesidades, hasta llegar a hoy… donde necesitaba de violar niños para sentirse bien.

Ya les debían quedar unas dos horas de viaje y Roxas estaba completamente dormido, Axel no sabia que hacer y sintió el teléfono de Roxas vibrar, reacciono enseguida para no despertar al rubio y contesto

-¿Alo?... Si soy Axel… él esta dormido, no te preocupes yo le digo… si yo le estoy cuidando… no te sorprendas, es un chico difícil de domar… si… bien… adios- y le colgó al tal Hayner, después de todo no parecía ser mal tipo, aunque aun estaba algo molesto por que el chico ese trataba con demasiado cariño a Roxas, pero no le quedaba mas que aguantarse

-Señorita le recuerdo que cuando bajen deben retirar sus maletas en la vía internacional, nos avisaron que hubo un problema con la nacional… - el pelirrojo solo asintió y de nuevo vio a Roxas

Así continuo el viaje, bastante aburrido, hasta que Roxas despertó y vio a Axel, le dedico una sonrisa amorosa, y se levanto al baño, obviamente no esperaba que el pelirrojo le siguiera y con disimulo se metiera al baño con él

-Tengo que hablar contigo… - Axel estaba bastante serio

-¿paso algo?- el chico se asusto cuando el mayor le tomo de las muñecas con agresividad

-Quiero… -se acerco al oído del menor

-Axel… Te dije que te respondería luego…- el chico entrecerró un ojo al sentir como la boca de Axel mordía su lóbulo

-Maldito criajo… te odio tanto… tanto como te amo…- termino de decir eso y se fue del baño, luego salio el rubio algo anonadado… ¿eso fue la confesión de Axel?, estaba algo atontado, tomo asiento y se puso el cinturón, ya que una voz estaba avisando que estaban prontos a aterrizar, aunque vio una pequeña molestia en Axel

Una vez el avión toco tierra los pasajeros comenzaron a descender y ellos para no hacerse problema esperaron para que el tumulto de gente se aminorara, tomaron sus cosas y fueron por las maletas en dirección hacia la cinta internacional, ninguno se estaba dirigiendo la palabra, pero basto que un chico como de la edad de Roxas se acercara al mayor para que este, al estar tomando la maleta, la soltara haciendo que cayera en su pie, soltando un gritito ahogado y soltando algunas lagrimas, en realidad estaba pesada y su dedo que había rozado con el cierre tenia un corte que comenzó a sangrar

-Roxas…- El pelirrojo no le importo el chico que se había acercado y quito la maleta del pie del menor, luego vio el dedo y lo tomo para meterlo a su boca y lamerle

-Aku… se… se te saldrá el maquillaje…- el menor se había sonrojado, no esperaba una reacción así de un violador sádico, le pareció un poco entretenido

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan tonto… podrías haberte dañado el pie, igualmente cuando lleguemos a donde tengamos que llegar veré si ocurrió algo, ahora déjame sacar mi maleta para sacar una venda para tu dedo- Axel le sonrió y desordeno los castaños cabellos, aunque le hubiese gustado que hubiesen sido los rubios

-Gracias… esta bien… sí…- el pelirrojo no escucho lo que el chico quiso decir, o mas bien no entendió, tomo la maleta de el que era la mas pesada y llamo un poco, tal vez mucho, la atención al tomarla con una sola mano y levantarla sin problemas, siendo una chica

-vamos que me están mirando extraño- el pelirrojo tomo la mano del menor y salio de allí, luego llamo a un taxi, subió las maletas y obligo al rubio a subirse

-Buenos días… nosotros vamos… vamos… vamos a… ¿Roxas?- Axel miro al menor y este solo negó con cariño y sonriendo

-Vamos a la estación de Trenes de Twilight Town, pero… ¿nos puede dejar en Tram Common?- el taxista asintió y dio comienzo a su viaje

-Observa bien esta cuidad, es bien fácil perderse- el conductor le dijo al pelirrojo, pensando que era una chica y luego le guiño un ojo, a lo que Axel solo le miro con repulsión y se puso a mirar por la ventana

Desde afuera se escuchaban cuando algún hombre veía a Axel por la ventana y le gritaba algún tipo de obscenidad, Roxas le tomo la mano y le sonrió, el mayor tuvo que contenerse de no violárselo por estar siendo muy tierno, y mas ahora había entendido si esta bien… Si… ahora ese era Su rubio, su chico, y pronto podría decirlo con mas autoridad… ya que luego de varias dudas lo había decidido, hoy iba a estar con el rubio y lo iba a hacer suyo, quisiera o no… por que igual luego lo iba a aceptar…

-Es aquí… - Roxas le pago y junto a Axel bajaron las maletas, caminaron un poco hasta una calle con un pasaje, el rubio guiaba al pelirrojo y luego de entrar vieron a un chico de unos 16 años rubio y con el pelo hacia arriba

-Hayner… ¿Cómo estas?- el chico se mostró amigable… aunque tenia cara de ser muy sospechoso según lo que pensaba Axel, y tenia un olor a que se había vendido a la policía para que estos le atraparan… ¿Cuan equivocado estaría?


	6. capitulo 6

GOMEN u.u D: si me quieren pegar haganlo lo merezco D:... es que el colegio ha consumido mi vida, y a eso sumenle que me cortaron el internet por no pago y recien hoy me lo han puesto otra vez, y a eso se le suma el que mi notebook haya muerto y haya perdido TODO mis fics Y.Y quiero llorar, perdi mis fics, mis fotos, y todo por no tener respaldado, asi que tuce que escribir todo de nuevo, pero este fic lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno, solo necesitaba tiempo para traspasarlo, y por eso les pondre dos capitulos n.n ¿esta bien?...

las disculpas pertinentes por mi irresponsabilidad, ademas tengo que reescribir los capitulos de mi vecino, y tengo que hacerlo en un celular lo cual es bastante dificultoso, por que luego tengo que traspasar y asi no me cachan en clases que estoy escribiendo... Bueno espero me disculpen, perdonen, asdasdfad... en verdad lo siento u.u

capitulos dobles de aqui y la proxima semana (espero) no puedo decir dia por que no se cuando me iran a pillar que estoy robando (que feo suena), estoy tomando prestada internet de mi vecino xD... le descubri la contraseña...

esops...

espero disfruten el capitulos, ya saben, los personajes bla bla bla no me pertenecen bla bla kingdom hearts bla bla square enix... esop

Enjoy it!... alex

_**Cap 6:**_

-Aquí podrán acomodarse, pero solo hay una cama… ¿no les moleta?... supongo que no… esta casa ahora es toda suya, yo me iré a la casa de Olette, y… Roxas… ella quiere verte… dice que hace mucho que no te ve y esta preocupada- Hayner salio de la habitación

-¿ella?... ¿Cómo no me acorde?... Axel iré a dar un paseo…- el pelirrojo le miro y se levanto de la cama, tomo a Roxas de las manos y le tiro con fuera para subirse encima

-¡Estoy harto!... tuve que tomar un vuelo de HORAS, ¡VESTIDO DE CHICA!… que millones de tipos me gritaran obscenidades… que tu vinieses durmiendo todo el camino y tentándome mucho… luego que tu amiguito diga esto y aquello, ¿y ahora te quieres ir?... si sales por esa puerta en este instante… yo me largo de aquí… así como estoy… vestido de chica a algún lugar, si puedo ir a beber algo, no me importa… y por lo demás… ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAS MIS PUTOS CIGARROS!- el pelirrojo temblaba de la ira, toda la situación se le había escapado de las manos y ahora mismo estaba con el síndrome de abstinencia, necesitaba fumar o beber o violarse a alguien… esos habían sido 2 días y horas mas odiosos

-Cálmate… todo esta bien… ahora que somos novios… bueno tu sabes… esta casa tiene paredes acústicas, no se escucha nada desde afuera- el rubio sonrió y corrió a la puerta, el de los ojos esmeraldas le miro con rabia otra vez

-si te largas me teñiré el cabello y te dejare solo… tengo dinero suficiente… ademas, iré a comprar cigarros… piénsalo Roxas- Roxas soltó un suspiro, quería ir a ver a su amiga pero con Axel así… tal vez seria mejor ir mañana, ya que este lugar seria su "hogar, dulce hogar" pero no… en un descuido se vio acorralado contra la pared y siendo besado por Axel

-Tú ganas… pero quiero hacer algo primero…- luego sintió que le abofeteaban, quedo mirando a un lado

-¡ME MENTISTE!... Soy malo y todo pero podría haberte dejado ir a ver a tu hermano… sabes… mi madre murió hace algún tiempo… y mi padre me odia… pero eso no quiere decir que los deje de ver… disculpa el golpe pero… no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir… a pesar de todo… yo no he sido muy bueno contigo, y lamento haberte dañado, lastimado, soy muy posesivo, puedo ser un violador, pederasta, sádico, asesino, pero si tu estas triste ahora mismo créeme que mi mundo se cae, eres el primer enano que logra tocar mi corazón de esta manera y cada mentira que me dices es una apuñalada, no profunda, pero duele… es idiota que yo este diciendo todo esto… pero se que seré perseguido por la policía hasta que muera… por que mi padre trabaja en ella- el rubio le abrazo por la espalda y solo le apretó fuertemente

Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato, al rato que Roxas se tiraba en la cama Axel se desvestía delante de el para colocarse su ropa, estaba solo en boxers y el rubio se le acerco para besar con ternura en los labios, una, dos, tres veces y luego repartir cariñosos besos por las mejillas, nariz y frente del mayor.

-lamento no poder entregarte mi cuerpo… te lo ofrecí una vez pero fue por un arrebato… para mi no es tan malo que lo tomes como quieras… se que eso también es un problema en una relación como la nuestra, se que no es sano y que te molesta también, es lindo que me hayas pedido ser tu novio, y sabes que me gustas así como eres… se que también eres bastante sensible y tienes muchas heridas… pero yo tengo 15 años, puedo curarlas… solo dame una oportunidad… dame esta noche para que tu deseo en los niños solo se centre en un deseo de mi cuerpo… ¿me dejaras?- el chico había hecho que axel se sentara en la cama y que el estuviera sobre su cuerpo, otra vez le beso pero esta vez fue mas profundo, sus lenguas jugaban cariñosamente, aunque esto era el colapso de la resistencia del pelirrojo, no quería dañarle mas pero su paciencia se estaba agotando, le alejo despacio

-Detente ¿quieres?... esto no… no es una necesidad en este momento, pero cada vez que me provocas haces que la voz que puede estar calmada aflore… tampoco digo que sea tu culpa, bueno si lo es pero… no me entiendes… y no me entenderás… por que - fue interrumpido

-¿estas celoso por que iba a ir a verla a ella? Siendo que ni la conoces, ni tampoco sabes quien es… ¿eso es?- el rubio le miro con una ceja alzada, no estaba molesto, que Axel estuviera celoso quería decir que este le tenia mas que cariño, aunque también estaba su otro polo, le tuviera deseo y sea muy posesivo

-no… no… no… no… esta bien… estoy celoso desde que fuiste amable en el avión y ahora que te iba a ir donde esa no se quien… ademas cuando hayner dijo que ella te extrañaba me enoje muchísimo y tu con tu… "te lo responderé cuando lleguemos" no ayudabas en nada… Ademas… no confió en tu contacto… algo tiene que me da mala espina- el pelirrojo se recostó y Roxas se sentó sobre el para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del mayor

-eres muy cómodo… ademas de que eres calido… Hayner no es mala persona… pero hoy estuvo algo extraño… es que… el estuvo enamorado de mi hace algún tiempo… tu sabes… hormonas y cosas así… la ultima vez que vine a ver a Naminé… pero fue todo… yo creo que no le cayo muy bien la noticia de que tengo novio… pero que no te aflija eso- Axel cerró los ojos, algo había en esa habitación que le estaba causando mucho sueño, demasiado para su gusto, ademas este no era de dormir mucho y Roxas estaba por lo mismo… ¿acaso…?

-Roxas… ¡SALE!... vete donde tu amiga… ¡AHORA!- el pelirrojo le empujo y tomo su ropa con rapidez… ese olor… eran drogas… quizás también podrían haber cámaras… ¿Le había tendido una trampa? ¿Roxas? ¿El amigo de este? ¿La policía los había descubierto?

-¿Qué pasa?- el rubio se sobo un poco el trasero por el golpe y Axel que ya estaba vestido le tomo en brazos como si fuera una princesa, le quito la peluca y lo saco de allí, cerro la habitación y le bajo

-te acompañare… luego te explico… ahora quiero ver si tu amiga me presta la habitación para dormir-

-¿y por que no aquí?-

-¡Sin preguntas!... ¡Vamos!- le dijo algo molesto, a lo que Roxas solo negó con molestia y comenzaron a caminar, Axel se había hecho una coleta y aun tenia los lentes de contacto y el maquillaje, mientras que Roxas tenia el pelo rubio y los lentes de contacto

Caminaron por la cuidad hasta que llegaron a un bosque, Roxas le tomo de la mano a Axel, causando la sorpresa de este, pasaron muchos árboles y luego de un rato se diviso una mansión con unas rejas en la entrada, Roxas las abrió con un truco, algo así como presionar aquí y luego abrir, y entraron, golpearon a la gran puerta de entrada que se abrió sola… dentro era una lujosa mansión, poco adornos, todo muy elegante y todo de color café o un poco mas claro… algo miel… y Roxas subió las escaleras hasta golpear una puerta de un color mas oscuro que el de las paredes, la puerta se abrió y ambos chicos entraron, una habitación completamente blanca, todo era BLANCO, parecía algo así como el cielo, se diviso la silueta de una chica como de la altura de Roxas, cabello rubio, un vestido blanco, estaba viendo por la ventana.

-Naminé… - el rubio pronuncio bajito y ella se volteo, le observo unos segundos y corrió hasta abrazarle, aunque noto que el pelirrojo tenia la mano de Roxas y ninguno de los dos se negaba a soltarla

-Roxas y ¿tu eres?- la chica se había comportado bastante desagradable con Axel, este le miro de pies a cabeza, es por esto que odia a las chicas

-Axel Nobody… un gusto querida princesa… pero no puedo besarle la mano ya que la tengo ocupada sosteniéndole la mano a mi propia princesa…- sonrió pícaramente mientras mostraba las manos entrelazadas de Roxas con él

-¡Axel!... ¿Cómo has estado Naminé?- a pesar de todo no soltó la mano de Axel, la chica les invito a sentarse en la mesa que tenia su habitación, Axel inmediatamente sintió que la droga estaba corriendo por su cuerpo y estaba surtiendo efecto, comenzó a sudar, su respiración estaba agitada, ya no escuchaba nada fuera de sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué le pasa?- la chica se asusto

- no lo se… dijo cuando salimos de casa que si le podías prestar una habitación para dormir y… ¡Axel!... ¡¿Qué te pasa?- el chico movía al pelirrojo de los hombros, el mayor estaba casi inconsciente, pero captaba el olor de Roxas a la perfección, si tan solo su cuerpo reaccionara estaría violándole, pero la droga le tenia inmóvil

-a-le-ja-te… Rox…as… de…jen… me… so…lo… por… fa…vor- el mayor se tiro contra la fría mesa, su temperatura estaba sobre la normal… ¿la droga era un afrodisíaco?... podría ser… estaba muy excitado… pero no sentía nada extraño… si le dolía mucho la entrepierna

-Nami… ¿Dónde puedo dejarle?... o ¿Dónde puedo quedarme a cuidarle?- la chica le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y este como pudo cargo a Axel, mas bien le apoyo en su espalda y le llevo hasta la habitación que dijo Naminé

-Aquí… ¿necesitas algo?- el rubio negó y le agradeció a Naminé, luego cerro la puerta y se acerco a Axel

- te dije… que… me dejaras… so… lo… ah- soltó un gemido algo ahogada, luego otro, su rostro sudaba frió y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas

-¿necesitas un cigarro?... dime que te pasa Axel… ¿Qué… que ocurre?- el rubio acerco su mano hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo y noto lo caliente (por la temperatura aunque de lo otro también :Z) que estaba

-solo… tratare… de… dormir… ah… Roxas… - su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a los movimientos, aunque bastante torpe, Roxas no entendía que ocurría, se quedo allí, y se sentó en el piso, algo le estaba pasando a el ahora mismo… sentía que su pecho estaba siendo presionado con fuerza, le faltaba el aire, sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, tal vez esto le estaba ocurriendo a Axel, había captado que en la habitación había un olor raro y a pesar de que hubiese dormido en el vuelo, aun tenia sueño, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil

-Axel…- digo forzadamente

- te lo iba a comentar pero sabes… creo que aprovechare esto…- el mayor tomo a roxas para dejarle en la cama… y desabrocharle la polera

-no… así no… aquí en la casa de Naminé no… nos puede escuchar…- el chico sintió la lengua de Axel en su cuello, marcándole como de su propiedad

-¿no te excita saber que nos puede escuchar?... ¿Qué tal vez ella quiera escucharnos?- Axel sonrió victorioso al ver que Roxas estaba escondiendo su erección

El pelirrojo le quito la polera aunque al hacerlo rápidamente le había roto las mangas, degusto toda la piel expuesta, dejando marquitas pequeñas, escuchaba pequeños jadeos provenientes de la boca del menor pero ninguno de disgusto, el de los esmeraldas bajo el pantalón del rubio junto al bóxer que tenia, observo un poco y le dio algo de morbo ver a su pequeño así de erecto por las caricias y el efecto de la droga, no resistió y lamió la punta haciendo que el chico soltara un gritito de placer algo ahogado, se tapaba su boca con las manos.

El mayor le tomo las manos y las quito de la boca para besarle con pasión, el rubio no se negaba a nada, estaba completamente excitado, no sintió cuando el mayor había metido un dedo en su entrada, simplemente se concentraba en respirar y no soltar ningún ruido

-estas muy dilatado, no creo que necesites preparación…- Axel desabrochó su pantalón y se lo quito junto con el bóxer, luego abrió lentamente las piernas de Roxas acomodando las rodillas de este en sus hombros y lentamente comenzó a entrar

-ah!... mierda… - el menor entrecerró un ojo, eso estaba doliendo bastante, maldito Axel desconsiderado por haber estado caliente y hambriento por sexo, aunque el pelirrojo iba despacio no podía resistir mucho y cuando ya iba a la mitad de entrar dio una estocada para quedar adentro y escucho el grito de Roxas, este tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello esta expuesto a lo que el de los esmeraldas paso su lengua por aquella tersa piel

-lamento haber sido brusco pero en verdad que eres calido y apretadito… no podía resistirme mas… pero al parecer te gusto ¿o me equivoco?- el rubio le miro con reproche y le tomo del cuello para besarle bruscamente, mordiendo los labios del mayor con desesperación

-muévete… rápido… fuerte… muévete Axel- el rubio apretó la sabana entre sus manos que ahora estaban completamente libres

El mayor sonrió complacido y comenzó a moverse lento, pero el rubio le reprocho, a lo que el pelirrojo comenzó a embestirle con fuerza y rapidez, aunque una que otra estocada le daba profundidad tocando un punto en el rubio que le hacia soltar un gemido un poco mas sonoro. Axel estaba complacido ya que el pequeño ya comenzaba a gemir sin miedo, aunque sentía que ademas de la calidez dentro algo andaba mal, estaba muy mojado, pero detenerse era ahora imposible, ambos estaban en el mismo éxtasis del placer, y el pelirrojo decidió detenerse para mirar a Roxas una vez, luego otra, y ver aquel rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos y un hilillo de baba en la comisura, los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes mostrando el placer por cada poro de su piel, su cara perlada en sudor y su cuello mostrando aquellas marcas rojizas, era la vista perfecta, la vista mas sexy que había tenido jamás

-¿Por qué… te detienes?- la voz ronca y orgásmica de Roxas saco de su ensimismamiento a Axel y este sonrió, luego tomo el miembro del menor entre sus manos para masturbarle lentamente, comenzó otra vez con las embestidas fuertes, el rubio estaba gimiendo bastante alto y alguna que otra vez pronunciaba el nombre del mayor haciendo que este se acercara a besarle.

Roxas sintió que algo en su vientre bajo se apretaba, y no resistió mas corriéndose en la mano de Axel, su cuerpo se contrajo, apretando en su entrada el miembro del pelirrojo causando que este terminase dentro y con el nombre del rubio en su boca, luego se tiro sobre este y salio con agresividad del menor, a este no le importo, solo le miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos estaban brillando, ese brillo que a Axel le había motivado a secuestrarlo.

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo se acomodo la ropa y observo a Roxas detenidamente

-nada… solo que… te amo- el rubio se acerco a besarle en los labios con ternura, a juntarlos y luego separarse para morderlos con fuerza haciendo correr la sangre y bebiéndola

-eso duele ¿sabes?... al parecer si eres masoquista… y ademas un vampiro- el mayor negó y trato de levantarse pero no pudo, el cuerpo le pesaba bastante

- ¿chicos están bien?- se escucho a través de la puerta la voz de la chica

-Si… no te preocupes, es solo que ambos estamos cansados, tu sabes por el viaje y todo eso… aunque Axel esta dormido… cuando despierte nos iremos… ¿no hay problema Naminé?- la voz de Roxas era dulce y suave, algo que hizo que a Axel se le pasara la imagen del menor cubierto de ese sudor

-bien… es que oí quejidos… me preocupe… pero bueno… luego les traeré algo para comer- se escucharon pasos y Roxas comenzó a ponerse su ropa

-me has arruinado la polera…- miro las mangas que estaban rasgadas

-lo siento… es que creo que así te ves mas… sexy… - el pelirrojo se relamió los labios

-aun así estoy enojado contigo… esto fue violación… yo NO quería- el chico le dio la espalda

-y dime… ¿Por qué entonces me pediste que me moviera, que lo hiciera mas fuerte y rápido?... ¿eso fue violación?- el pelirrojo se acerco hasta lamer y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja

-idiota… fue violación por que me drogaste- el menor le miro con reproche

-perdón… pero yo no fui… en la habitación nos drogaron a ambos… así que… no fue mi culpa… quizás era una trampa… ¿acaso no pudo haber sido tu amiguito Hayner?- Roxas abrió sus ojos y observo al pelirrojo sorprendido, ¿había sido hayner? ¿Por qué?


	7. capitulo 7

partida doble ¿reviews? ¿con amenazas? ¿lo que sea?

enjoy it. Alex

**_Cap 7:_**

-¡¿Hayner?- el rubio estaba ahora en un restaurante junto al pelirrojo, pero este llevaba un gorro tapando su cabello

-si… creo que el tuvo que ver con aquella droga, porque tu no estas involucrado y él era el único que ademas de ti sabia que venias a quedarte en esa habitación, creo que intento drogarte a ti- el de los esmeraldas ahora mismo estaba tomando un poco de su café

-¡eso es imposible!... aunque… hayner esta enamorado de mi desde hace años, pero no puede ser probable… es que no puede ser simplemente- el chico rubio miraba su celular y lo movía entre sus dedos

-entonces él ya había pensando en eso… la verdad es que no confió en él… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… ¿tenemos que volver?- el menor estaba temblando, a lo que Axel se acerco hasta el y le entrego su chaqueta para cubrirle

-gracias… no pensé que haría frió, y tampoco pensé que mi polera estaría en tan mal estado- soltó una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona

-Debes tener cuidado Roxas… a pesar de que yo pueda estar a tu lado, no te confíes de la gente fácilmente, ya estas rodeado de malas personas como yo, no quiero que te ocurra nada- el pelirrojo dejo dinero en la mesa y se levanto para tenderle la mano al rubio, quien la tomo con cariño y mirándole a sus ojos

Caminaron hacia la casa donde se estaban alojando, una paz les invadía a ambos, se veían completamente felices, y nadie podría pensar que el mayor era un violador, si no que se veía tan bueno como si tuviese las manos limpias y Roxas era un ángel, ambos iban sonriendo y hablando de alguna trivialidad, mas bien veían a la gente y se decían que podían estar pensando de ellos, o también hablaban si Naminé se habría dado cuenta de lo que ellos hicieron en la habitación, reían y luego se miraban, aunque a Axel le invadía una ternura por el menor, también estaba ese deseo de verle de nuevo con su carita de placer, y esa imagen llegaba una y otra vez a su mente, mientras que por parte de Roxas este trataba de despejar la mayoría de esos pensamientos, desde que… si los había oído Naminé, hasta pensar que se sentiría si lo ponían en cuatro… pero cada vez que algo así pasaba por su mente la movía de un lado a otro por unos segundos y volvía pero ahora sin mirar a Axel

- Roxas no es por preocuparte pero me gustaría que revisáramos la casa juntos, por si encontramos algo, tu sabes, cámaras, algún orificio donde pueda pasar algún tipo de droga, algo así- el menor asintió levemente y cuando entro vio un mensaje en el contestador

-¿de que será?- tiro las llaves en la repisa de la entrada y se acerco al teléfono para escuchar el mensaje

"Hayner… espero que hayas hecho tu misión y que Naminé también, ya saben, si llegamos a tener ese material para el jefe de la organización Xiii nos van a pagar una buena suma… avísame si sabes algo… Te amo y sabes que yo soy tuyo, Seifer"

El pelirrojo y el rubio se miraron, ¿material?... ¿acaso ese era el plan?... ¿o tal vez no?, ambos se dedicaron a buscar por la casa si encontraban algo, y nada, no había pista de nada, solo un subterráneo muy oscuro y unos monitores, aunque el rubio se conformo con verlos, Axel se acerco hasta estos para tocar algo con que encenderlos.

-¡Bingo!... oh por dios… estos chicos tienen sesiones sadomasoquistas… - Axel estaba mirando los monitores, se veían a tipas en bondage, a chicos jóvenes con cadenas y esposados, bueno había de muchos tipos, pero un recuadro no salía…

-Oh por dios… ¿Axel… qué es eso?- el menor tenia miedo, sabia y había escuchado hablar de esas cosas pero nunca… nunca había visto algo así

-Espera un poco, necesito ver que hay en ese ultimo cuadro- comenzó a teclear algunas cosas pero todo le negaba el acceso a ese cuadro

-¿Por qué no lo trasladas a un cuadro único y luego lo descriptas?- Roxas le observo por un momento, pero al parecer Axel no sabia a lo que se refería, el menor se sentó en las piernas del pelirrojo y tecleo algunas cosas con rapidez hasta que salio un video, estaba Hayner y un chico de cabellera rubia y alto, ambos en una situación con connotación sexual

-¿Quién será este tipo?- Axel trato de descifrar algo, pero no llego a mucho, Roxas tenia los ojos como plato

-no puede ser… hayner y el… el… Seifer… oh dios… es por eso que hayner estaba tan raro- Roxas no paraba de mirar la imagen, su asombro sobrepasaba su conciencia

-¿el es seifer?... ¿el de la nota?- Axel volteo el cuerpo del pequeño de manera que este quedara con sus piernas abiertas y mirándole de frente

-si… y yo no sabia nada de esto… Axel… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... lamento es… - fue callado por un beso

-sabes no hay nada mas peligroso que un ladrón honesto, un asesino tierno y un ateo supersticioso… y yo… yo soy un violador enamorado… es lo mas peligroso que puede estar a tu lado… pero de alguna forma saldremos de esto- otra vez beso al menor y este se abrazo a su cuerpo, estuvieron mucho tiempo así, hasta que sintieron que golpeaban la puerta, decidieron no ir a abrir, y apagaron todos los monitores

-¿Quién podría ser?- susurro el rubio

-no lo se… pero iré yo a ver… no quiero que te ocurra nada, no salgas de aquí hasta que yo te avise ¿esta claro?- el menor asintió y se separo del pelirrojo, quien subió hasta la puerta y abrió

-Hola… ¿están bien?- hayner entro tranquilamente y se sentó en la cama que estaba en la habitación de un lado

-pues no se si eso te interese… ¿a que vienes?- el de los ojos esmeraldas estaba algo crispado y enfadado

-¿Dónde esta Roxas?- el rubio miro en las otras puertas y no vio a nadie mas

-salio a comprar… - Axel estaba asqueado y cabreado, conteniéndose para no enviarle un golpe al idiota que estaba enfrente suyo

- no juegues conmigo Axel Nobody… se que eres un violador y que te están buscando… ¿Dónde esta Roxas?... dime si no quieres que yo mismo te mate… - el rubio ahora estaba de pie mirándole desafiadoramente al pelirrojo

-si me llegas a matar Roxas quedara destrozado… ademas ya te dije que fue a comprar… no tenemos pensado quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí… y si sabes quien soy y que soy… deberás aceptarme por la felicidad de tu amigo ¿no?- el pelirrojo le sonrió con sorna e ironía

-maldito desquiciado… ¿Qué le hiciste a Roxas?- hayner empuño su mano dispuesto a darle un gran golpe al mayor

-defíneme hacer… ¿te refieres a lo que hacemos nosotros o a lo que a él le gusta que yo le haga y que tu no podrías hacer?- otra sonrisa burlona de parte del pelirrojo hizo que el rubio le golpeara en el rostro con fuerza dejando algo sorprendido y riéndose a axel

-maldito asqueroso… maldito pedófilo violador… maldito desquiciado… haré que te pudras en la cárcel… o mejor aun… que te linchen- el rubio le escupió y salio de la casa dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa

-Roxas puedes salir- el menor se acerco donde estaba el pelirrojo y noto que su mejilla izquierda estaba enrojecida

-¿Qué te hizo?- toco la parte dañada y acerco el rostro del mayor para besarle con cariño

-tranquilo solo fue un golpecito… ahora tenemos que pensar que mañana ya debemos estar partiendo a otro lugar- Axel le tomo en sus brazos y se recostaron juntos en la cama

Roxas se sentía muy bien cobijado entre los brazos del mayor, aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado que el mismo Axel le hubiese estado abrazando con tanta ternura y dulzura y regalándole esa mirada de amor mientras sonreía, era algo que le hubiese gustado grabar, pero solo se limito a sentir como el corazón del pelirrojo marcaba un ritmo armónico y melodioso, sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas, hasta que el sueño domino al mas joven. Cuando el pelirrojo se percato de que su niño estaba dormido se levanto para ir a preparar algo para cenar, solo se le ocurrió hacer una merienda, te o café y pan con lo que hubiese en el refrigerador, ademas de que luego de unos segundos volvía a ver como Roxas dormía. Si, era un ambiente de amor que nunca había vivido, pero se preguntaba si esto seria eterno, sabe que no lo podría ser, por que tarde o temprano… lo atraparían, o quizás, Roxas le dejaría por alguna chica o chico, o quizás el mismo termine muerto dejándole mucho dolor a su rubio… ¿Qué podría hacer entonces?... una sola palabra estaba en su cabeza… disfrutar….

Cerca de las ocho de la noche fue a despertar al menor para que pudieran tomar algo y luego ver televisión y dormirse… aunque sabia que no podría hacerlo bien… pensando que podría invadirle el deseo

-¿axel?... ¿Axel?- el rubio estaba sonrojado mientras le movía la camisa

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿hoy solo dormiremos?- el pelirrojo soltó una risita y tomo al menor de la cintura levantándole, mientras que este envolvía sus piernas al cuerpo del mayor como si fuera un koala

-¿Qué quieres hacer tu?- Axel sentó al chico en el mueble de la cocina y le beso con ternura otra vez

-es que… como vamos a dormir juntos… veras… yo quería… pero no se… y entonces… quería… preguntarte… no me hagas decirlo- el menor tenia sus mejillas infladas y estaba sonrojado hasta que parecía un tomatito

- lamento decirte pero solo dormiremos… no puedo arriesgarme a que nos graben o algo así… no quiero que nadie mas vea tu cuerpo mas que yo… y si, me estoy poniendo egoísta… así que ahora vamos a tomar te y luego veremos televisión y luego dormiremos… recuerda que mañana tenemos que ver algún lugar donde ir- el menor asintió y ambos se separaron para sentarse a tomar su te con pan y mermelada

Una noche tranquila para Roxas y para Axel algo preocupante, dormía y despertaba a cada sonido cercano a ellos, miraba por la ventana para ver si no les estaban observando, o algo así, a cada sirena de policía le hacia sobresaltarse, estaba mas pendiente de lo que ocurría afuera como ningún otro día, por que ahora mismo no solo debía cuidarse a si mismo, también estaba su pequeño. Pasaban las horas y el sol ya estaba fuera mostrando sus rayos a través de la ventana dándole justo en la cara a Axel y dejando en claro que su rostro estaba con unas ojeras pronunciadas y sus ojos estaban brillosos.

Una mañana tranquila, Roxas fue a comprar cerca de las 10 de la mañana, y dentro de las 12 aun no llegaba, el pelirrojo estaba exasperado y caminaba de un lado a otro, una y otra y otra vez, ya no podía confiarse en que el estaría bien, así que salio hacia la tienda mas cercana con un jockey y unas gafas de color negro, pregunto si alguien había visto a un chico rubio de ojos azules pero nadie le había visto, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y sí, estaba muy preocupado, ahora mismo le hubiera gustado tener su celular a mano, que se lo había olvidado en casa, no podía ir a la policía o algún lugar así, debía dar sus datos y obviamente su parentesco con el chico, y eso mis amigos seria la perdición, ya resignado decidió volver a casa y al abrir la puerta se percato de un movimiento en el techo de la casa contigua, y sabia que podía tener que ver con algún francotirador, y obviamente temía por Roxas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de trayectoria en círculos por el pasillo de la casa en espera de Roxas, y ya casi sin dedos, miro por la ventana para volver a darse cuenta del peligroso hombre que estaba en el techo de la casa de al lado, y del otro que estaba en la casa de atrás… estaban rodeados, trago seco y algo le asusto, un sonido proveniente de su pantalón, su celular.

-¿alo?- dijo con suavidad al teléfono, no se había percatado del número

-Axel… soy yo Roxas… - y esa frase fue la que le devolvió la calma al pelirrojo

-¡ROXAS… ¡me tienes muy preocupado! ¡¿Dónde estas?- se escucho la puerta abriéndose

-Aquí… lamento no haberte avisado, es que Naminé me encontró en la calle y no llegue a comprar nada… ella dice que estamos en peligro… ¿Axel?- se quedo petrificado cuando el mayor corrió a abrazarle

-no vuelvas a hacer eso, no es una buena idea, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, y tuve miedo, me desespere y me preocupe mucho… ¡Idiota!... ahora mismo nos están viendo y observando todos nuestros movimientos, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes… estamos rodeados de francotiradores- la cara de Roxas se trasformo a una de mucho miedo, una de terror contenido.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?- el chico estaba a punto de llorar

-primero tienes que tranquilizarte, y saldremos de aquí como si fuéramos a comprar, aunque tendremos que llevar dinero y algunas cosas, llevaremos una mochila… y saldremos de aquí con calma, iremos hasta la estación de trenes y tomaremos un tren hasta… Radiant garden, y nos hospedaremos en un hotel con identidades falsas, y luego trataremos de irnos de allí rápidamente para comenzar con otra vida… eso es lo que tendremos que hacer… así que ahora mismo, báñate, yo preparare las cosas y en una hora y media saldremos de aquí… ¿te parece?- el menor asintió lentamente y Axel se acerco para besarle con ternura

El rubio se fue al baño, mientras que Axel buscaba en las maletas todo el dinero que tenían, ademas de sacar un arma que tenia oculta, por la estación de trenes podrían pasarla sin problemas, aunque el viaje seria mas tedioso, al cabo de una hora ambos estaban listos y repasando las cosas, aunque en el menor se notaban los nervios, y para cuando se iban a cumplir la media hora que faltaba alguien golpeo la puerta, ambos se miraron extrañados, para cuando escucharon la voz del otro lado.

-Aku, soy yo… tu sabes… vengo a ayudarte aunque eso me cueste la cabeza… tengo un auto aquí mismo y debemos irnos ya, por que he matado a los francotiradores y mas de uno debe haber tenido algún transmisor…- el pelirrojo tomo de la mano al menor y le llevo hasta la puerta, la abrió y vio a su compañero y amigo no tan querido

-¡Demyx!- el pelirrojo le entrego al rubio casi en los brazos y le hizo la seña para que lo llevara rápido, Roxas quedo mirando a Axel que entro otra vez y cuando ya estuvo en el auto escucho un disparan y a demyx gritar Axel… se asusto pero vio que el mayor entraba al auto y luego demyx para partir con rapidez a quien sabe donde

-¡Axel estas sangrando!...- el menor toco la pierna izquierda del pelirrojo quien solo le sonrió

-no te preocupes es solo un rasguño… Demyx… si pasa cualquier cosa… quiero que… te lleves a Roxas, no quiero que le ocurra nada… ¿lo captas?- el pelirrojo solo apretó la herida en su pierna y si que dolía, metió uno de sus dedos con sumo cuidado

-¿es muy profundo Aku?- demyx iba mirando el camino y por el retrovisor, observo de reojo la cara de angustia del rubio y al pelirrojo intentando sacar la bala

-creo que tendré que sacarla con pinzas, por ahora haremos un cambio de planes… vamos hasta radiant garden por la carretera… Demyx… ¿podemos usar tu apartamento?- el rubio mayor asintió y el pelirrojo continuo tratando de sacar la bala hasta que tuvo éxito

-Axel…- el rubio rompió un pedazo de su polera y envolvió el muslo del mayor para tratar de tapar la herida

-esto me recuerda cuando curaste mi mano- Axel acaricio los cabellos de Roxas con cariño

-si que has cambiado- Demyx siguió conduciendo, y no paraba de observar como el pelirrojo era tierno y cariñoso con alguien, pensar que hace unos años, cuando le conoció sintió que era especial, pero no era la persona indicada para Axel

El mayor se apoyo en el hombro de Roxas y cerro los ojos, mientras no paraba de hablarle al rubio de lo que harían cuando se escaparan de todo eso, cuando puedan vivir juntos y todo haya terminado. Ya a unas horas de viaje, Demyx se detuvo en una gasolinera, y les dijo que fueran a hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer y que trataran de curar la herida.

En el baño del lugar Axel estaba sentado mientras el menor curaba con cuidado la herida de bala, lo que no esperaba es que luego vieran que unos hombres entraban y les tomaran esposados, a fuera del lugar estaba demyx inconciente a un lado del auto.

-Vendrán con nosotros, y haremos un trato, ¿entendido?- el tipo se parecía mucho a Xemnas pero no era él… ¿ahora mismo que les esperaba?


	8. capitulo 8

Bueeeee... aquí un tiempo y con internet... la verdad es que me daba cosita venir a un ciber a subir un fic xD... supongo que todavia pienso que alguien lo vera y sera traumatizado xD... bueno despues de todo tenia que subir cap, con respecto a mi vecino es una chica, bueno no he tenido inspiracion y no quiero subir cap xD... despues de todo me he concentrado en hacer un epilogo bueno para este fic, ya que lo he cambiado muuuuchas veces , estoy algo feliz porque... bueno no deberia decirlo xD... encontre al seme que me estaba buscando xD... si, y eso me ha dejado menos tiempo, mas el colegio, y accidentes y mas accidentes en mi vida... asdadas... menos yo y mas fic!... aqui un capitulo de MI Sadico ROMANCE!... muajaja...

Debo comentar que el proximo capitulo comienza muy n/n...

P.d: este cap quedo corto pero el otro sera mas largo xD... no me habia dado cuenta de eso

enjoy it!. Alex

Cap 8:

-Axel lamento todo esto, en verdad que lo siento…- el chico miraba al pelirrojo a través de la ventana, no esperaba nada como esto, estaba allí esposado completamente, y todo había sido una trampa.

-En verdad es mi culpa… Axel no debería estar aquí… y tu tampoco… Ansem déjalos libres, es conmigo el pleito ¿no?- Demyx estaba atado a una silla y un tipo le estaba apuntando a la cabeza

-no… un socio los quiere muertos… así que le haremos un favor, obviamente podemos hacer un trato… ¿Qué te parece pelirrojo?- Axel estaba serio y solo miraba que no tocaran a su Roxas

-déjale libre… -

-no… quiero grabar algo… bueno… los dejo libre si tu y tu niñito hacen un video para mi… - el peliplateado se relamió los labios con lujuria

-ni lo sueñes… - Axel estaba algo cabreado

-pero Axel… nos dejara libre… ademas es solo un video… -

-¿puedo hablar con Roxas?- el pelirrojo pidió que le liberaran para hablar con el rubio, a lo que Ansem acepto con la condición de que debía seguir esposado, ambos fueron llevados al cuarto aparte, y se acercaron para abrazarse, mientras Axel le susurraba a Roxas

-lo haremos pero a mi manera, tu solo harás lo que yo te diga ¿esta bien?...-

-si… -

-entonces cuando yo te diga cierra los ojos y no los abras, lo harás… y no veras nada hasta que yo te diga que puedes volver a ver la luz… ¿esta bien?-

-si… entiendo… confió en ti- el menor beso los labios del mayor con un roce y ambos salieron, pero el pelirrojo se percato de que en esa habitación había una pistola y la guardo en su pantalón

-Esta bien Ansem… aceptamos, nos dejaras libre a los tres, nosotros haremos el video para ti… ¿es un trato?- el pelirrojo estiro sus manos y el peliplateado ordeno que le soltaran las esposas

Ambos fueron llevados a un cuarto con cámaras por doquier, el pelirrojo beso al menor con pasión y este solo se dejo llevar, fue tendido en la cama que estaba cercana a ellos y cuando Axel le susurro que comenzara a gritar, el rubio lo hizo, luego le dijo que le dijera que parase, y este le obedeció, rompió la polera del menor y dejo algunas marcas por el cuerpo, se mordió el labio para dejar sangre y hacerles pensar que era de Roxas… cuando una cámara se acerco, el pelirrojo se pidió a roxas que cerrara los ojos y se escucho un disparo tras otro, luego mas disparos juntos, y escucho que axel le decía que se aferrara a su cuerpo, mientras que seguía disparando.

-Te olvidabas de mi… obviamente no me iba a perder la diversión, quedan ustedes tres… díganme… ¿Qué les parece un juego?- la voz de axel estaba desquiciada

-¡Si un juego!... Vamos axel… Acertijos…- Demyx estaba emocionado, y la escena eran muchos hombres caídos cubiertos de sangre y con unas cuantas balas en el cuerpo, Ansem y dos hombres acorralados y sin arma por Axel y por Demyx

- veamos tu… el de la derecha de Ansem responde…un hombre era el orgulloso poseedor de un bello y costoso Mercedes deportivo. Un día lo condujo a un estacionamiento aislado y le destrozó el parabrisas, raspó todas las puertas y arrancó la radio. ¿Por qué?- el pelirrojo comenzó a simular el tic tac de un reloj

-¿Por qué quería cobrar el seguro?- dijo con nervios

-Erróneo… demyx hazme el favor- y un disparo directo a la frente que le traspaso la cabeza

-que divertido Aku…- el rubio no disfrutaba algo así desde hace un tiempo

-Ahora es tu turno… dime… estamos en un braco en alta mar. Tiramos una moneda desde cubierta al mar y esta, como es lógico, se hunde. El nivel del mar… ¿sube, baja o permanece igual?- otra vez comenzó con el ruido de tic tac y como el tipo no respondió miro a demyx quien se tapo los ojos y le disparo directo al corazón, haciéndole caer

-que aburrido, nadie gana el juego- demyx estaba mas infantil y muy caprichoso

-Y nos queda uno… veamos que tanto sabes… es tu turno… un oso camina 10 kilómetros al sur, luego 10 kilómetros al este y por ultimo 10 hacia el norte, volviendo al punto en que partió… ¿de que color es el oso?- axel soltó una risita

-¡que fácil Aku!... es que si no le atina es imbecil- demyx estaba apuntando y listo para apretar el gatillo

-es que el oso era blanco… -

-¿Por qué?- el pelirrojo le miro y espero la respuesta

-por que es un oso polar que esta encerrado en una jaula de 10 Km. cuadrados… ¿no es así?...- Ansem estaba algo nervioso

-Lamento decirte que… la música ceso, ella murió… y tu terminaras aquí- le disparo el un hombro y luego en la cara volándole la cabeza

-era cierto que era un oso polar pero no estaba en una jaula… mas bien estaba en la antártica… idiota- Demyx se acerco y saco las llaves del auto del pantalón de Ansem

-¿nos vamos?- Axel tomo en sus brazos a Roxas quien en ningún momento había abierto sus ojos y no dejaba de estar pegado al cuerpo de axel

-Aku… por aquí- el mayor camino junto a demyx y salieron del lugar para irse al auto

-ya puedes abrir los ojos pequeño- su voz se volvió una dulzura y Demyx solo pudo sonreír

Roxas los abrió lentamente y vio a su pelirrojo sonriéndole de una manera tan hermosa que supo que todo estaba bien, pero un disparo les arruino la dulzura del momento, demyx rápidamente subió al auto dispuesto a conducir y axel solo se mordió el labio

-¡VAMONOS DEM-DEM!- el pelirrojo afirmo su brazo que ahora mismo estaba sangrando

-¡Aku!... Roxas no dejes que se duerma, pararemos por algún hospital para ver que hacemos con esa herida- Demyx continuo manejando junto a la música para relajar a los chicos que ahora mismo estaban prófugos, y buscados tanto por la policía como por una mafia que ahora los odiaba

El viaje fue muy largo, Axel tenia su brazo adolorido y a penas podía moverle con rapidez, el rubio y el pelirrojo conversaban de que harían ahora mismo, y también se dejaban llevar por la música, pero nada podía quitar el dolor que estaban sintiendo, y bueno, Roxas tenia miedo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, si a Axel le habían disparado desde larga distancia dándole en el brazo, perfectamente podían… matarle… Se asusto ante la idea de estar pensando aquellas cosas, y no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su pelirrojo y comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- el pelirrojo le atrajo a su cuerpo y Demyx solo detuvo el auto unos segundos después

-chicos vamos a ver que podemos hacer con esa herida, pero espérenme aquí, iré para robar o conseguir ayuda… o lo que sea… toma esto Roxas… si alguien quiere entrar le disparas- el menor vio aquella arma que el rubio mayor le estaba entregando, luego negó rápidamente

-Demyx… solo ve- Axel se molesto y le miro con reproche para que este solo diera a entender que no le importaba mucho

Roxas estaba ahora con una conmoción de emociones en su corazón, felicidad por estar junto a Axel, amargura por que este estaba herido, miedo porque podían ser asesinados en cualquier momento y odio por aquellos que les querían separar, después de todo eran solo victimas de todo esto. El pelirrojo le pidió a Roxas que se recostara y apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas, que descansara ya que luego el viaje seria aun mas largo, no tenían un paradero fijo.

- no entiendo como siempre te disparan, ¿están mejor las heridas?- el rubio acaricio el brazo muy suavemente, luego vio la pierna izquierda del pelirrojo y esa herida estaba vendada, no recordaba el momento preciso de saber que le habían vendado pero estaba allí

-si… no me duele nada… solo me duele aquí, pero si tu me dices que estas bien se pasara- tomo la mano del rubio y la puso en su pecho, sobre su corazón

-idiota… saldremos de aquí- Roxas termino por dormirse, el pelirrojo solo espero a que Demyx llegara con ayuda, al cabo de 30 minutos, un medico salio para ayudar a Axel

Cerca de dos horas fueron las que se tomo el doctor para dejar las heridas curadas, y sin peligro de posible infección, se le agradeció y se le pago con una gran cantidad, compraron calmantes por posibles dolores y se fueron… continuaron el camino a Radiant Garden, que era lo que habían acordado rápidamente, se hospedarían en la noche en algún motel. Un camino tedioso y de conversaciones entre ambos, ahora mismo no esperaban para nada que un chico de cabellos azules los siguiera en moto… ¿Quién podría ser?


	9. capitulo 9

No se que le pasaba a la pagina que no me dejaba subir este capitulo, weno, como dije... yo pense que habia subido el cap 8 pero me sorprendio ver que no!... D: pero aqui... dos capitulos juntos... aunque debo anunciar que quedan solo 3 capitulos mas y el epilogo, aunque el epilogo es lo que ha concentrado todo mi afan sadico, es todo el adelanto que podre darles, espero que les guste este cap, muere un personaje... creo que no lo habia puesto en las advertencias... y otra cosa que agregar, me gusta ver sufrir a estos personajes, asi que no esperen cosas que para mi son casi extrañas... aqui un capitulo mas de

Mi sadico romance...

_**Enjoy it!. Alex**_

Cap. 9:

-se que le temes a la altura pero déjame hacerlo… - el mayor beso a Roxas quien no paraba de temblar

-¿se pasara la fobia así?- el mayor asintió y fue acariciando lentamente a Roxas hasta tomarlo de la cintura y sentarlo en el balcón

-ahora quiero que solo me mires a mi pequeño… y dime… ¿quieres que te lo haga aquí?- un sonrisa marcó su rostro y el menor se sonrojo

-no sé que da mas miedo, tú o pensar que puedo caerme de un octavo piso… Axel bájame… - el chico trataba de no mirar hacia abajo

-no lo haré… enfrenta tu fobia, o por lo menos piensa en algo lindo cuando estés a altura… - el mayor desabrocho el pantalón del rubio y paso su mano por sobre la tela del bóxer

-Voy… voy a gritar…- el menor desvió la mirada y puso una mano sobre sus ojos mientras que la otra esta aferrada a la polera del pelirrojo

-Si gritas yo… no tendré compasión- la voz de aquel tipo estaba siendo muy seria, en verdad que esperaba que el rubio asumiera y superara aquella fobia a las alturas, y la mejor forma que encontró para hacer aquello fue… si, darle placer mientras el pobre chico se moría de miedo, así piensa este tipo, este hombre que de la noche a la mañana se ha enamorado

-Ax…axel…- las manos del mayor no esperaron nada y atrajeron al rubio hasta si, acercando sus cuerpos, luego levantando su camisa para comenzar a lamer y morder, marcar aquella piel del menor.

El mayor no escuchaba el rubio, y continuaba con esas atenciones al cuerpo del menor, su boca estaba atendiendo el pecho del chico y su mano estaba masajeando el miembro del pequeño, Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos reprimidos de Roxas, este trataba de moverse pero las atenciones que estaba recibiendo le impedían si quiera mantenerse firme, sus manos estaban aferradas a Axel del miedo a caer pero su cuerpo temblaba del placer de aquello.

-Que promiscuo Roxas… si estas todo húmedo… desde la ultima vez que lo hicimos en casa de Naminé, pensé que tal vez eras un chico muy promiscuo, pero sabes… me gusta que sea así, porque te sonrojas con mucha facilidad… y eso te hace mas apetecible- Axel relamió sus labios y continuo con las caricias hasta llevar una mano hasta la entrada de Roxas para meter un dedo.

-Ah… Axel… Quiero hacerlo… pero… Ah… no aquí…- El chico se soltó del mayor tomando la confianza suficiente de tirar su cuerpo un poco hacia fue del balcón, Axel sonrió complacido y le tomo en brazos

-Ya superaste tu miedo así que… vamos…- le beso con pasión y ambos terminaron en la cama

El pelirrojo tomo las caderas de Roxas para lamer la entrada, meter su lengua, mientras el menor trataba de zafarse y de reprimir todos sus sonidos, Axel solo reía al verlo tan sumiso, la ultima vez fue con aquella droga, pero hoy era diferente, todas las emociones que sentían ambos eran lo real, lo que ellos querían se expresaban mediante sus cuerpos, desde la comisura de los labios de Roxas comenzaba a caer un hilillo de baba, cosa que fue percatada de inmediato por Axel quien besó con pasión a Roxas.

-Pídeme lo que quieres… estas tan sensible… al parecer tu miedo te excitó aun mas…- Axel bajo sus pantalones y tomo las piernas de Roxas hasta dejarlas en sus hombros, mientras se frotaba en la entrada del rubio

-Axel… déjate… déjate de juegos… hazlo…- el menor trató de usar sus manos pero el pelirrojo se las retuvo

-¿Qué quieres… Roxas?- lo último lo dijo cerca del oído del rubio y con una voz tan extorsionada por el placer

-Mete… Mételo… ah… mierda… te… necesito… dentro- El pelirrojo sonrió y obedeció entrando lentamente en el menor, mientras le besaba, un beso francés lleno de pasión y amor

Axel comenzó a moverse produciendo muchos sentimientos en Roxas, algo de placer, amor porque este estaba siendo gentil y suave, aunque igualmente sentía dolor pero no fue igual como la primera vez, mientras que el pelirrojo sentía como el cuerpo de Roxas se contraía y se dilataba, cada gemido que el menor daba traspasaba su piel, es que verle así era mucho mas placentero que verle llorando, si su rostro sonrojado, sudado y esos gemidos medios agudos, esa atmósfera de pasión los envolvía de una manera fugaz y permanente.

-¿Van a comer algo chicos?- Demyx abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada del mayor casi asesinándole mientras que Roxas solo se sonrojo mucho, este quedo en shock luego solo se volteo, susurro un disculpen y salio de allí

-Roxas… te… te volviste mas estrecho cuando demyx… entro… ¿acaso… te excito… que nos viera?- Axel tomo el miembro del menor entre sus manos para masajearle otra vez al ritmo de las embestidas

-Cállate y sigue… esto es… incomodo…- el menor trato de apartarse de Axel quien noto como se quería separar su chico, dio una embestida profunda y salio del chico, le volteo dejándole en cuatro y entro otra vez, ahora sin ningún cuidado, lo que logro que el menor soltara un gemido tan fuerte que los oídos del pelirrojo se deleitaron.

-¡Ahí!... ¡AXEL!...- el rubio no paraba de pronunciar aquel nombre, y cuando el ritmo se acelero el pelirrojo metió sus dedos en la boca de Roxas para luego besarle.

Ambos cuerpos se estaban fundiendo en uno solo, la rapidez de los movimientos, las palabras que salían de la boca del menor y los gemidos roncos de Axel susurrados en la nuca del menor hacían que ambos se perdieran el uno en el otro. Roxas llegó en el momento en que sintió aquel liquido recorren su interior, mientras el pelirrojo dejaba caer su peso, ambos cayeron a la cama rendidos, se separaron con cuidado, trataron de regular sus respiraciones, Roxas con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo se acerco a besar a Axel y antes de que sus labios se tocaran pronuncio dos simple palabras que hicieron aun mas intenso ese roce.

-Yo también… eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado Roxas- Axel le volvió a besar y fue por su pantalón, quería fumar pero sus cigarros no estaban… la verdad era que había olvidado que alguien se los tenia prohibidos.

-¿buscas estos?- Roxas mostró la cajetilla y sumisamente le entrego uno

-¿Por qué?- Axel dudó un poco, si… tal vez era una trampa

-Creo que ya llevas un buen tiempo, no te reprimiré completamente, ademas se nota que los necesitas… aunque yo quiero que con el tiempo… solo…- se acerco para sentarse en las piernas del mayor

-¿solo…?- el pelirrojo esperaba una respuesta, o más bien una continuación de todo aquello

-Quiero que solo me necesites a mí… Axel…- su nombre en esos labios sonaba completamente perfecto, ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que escapar junto al rubio y continuar su vida, ambos ser felices

- ¡Chicos lamento interrumpir pero debemos irnos!... ¡Zexion me ha encontrado y viene dispuesto a matarlos!- Un demyx algo exasperado golpeaba la puerta, Axel toco la cicatriz que tenia en el muslo, luego se levanto y miro a Roxas quien entendió en seguida que era un… "tenemos que irnos"

La vida continuó así, aunque Roxas estaba feliz de estar con Axel, este aun estaba preocupado, sabia que podían asesinarlos, y le asustaba la idea de perder a su niño, de perder a su Roxas, incluso le asustaba la idea de que su Roxas matara a alguien, no quería que aquella pureza de alma se ensuciara para salvar a este imbecil que ahora mismo le estaba amando.

Pasaron unas semanas luego de eso, Demyx estaba durmiendo poco y manejaba muy cansado, era un día viernes cuando decidieron detenerse en una gasolinera, Roxas quería ir al baño, Demyx solo quería dormir, y Axel tenia hambre, cada uno tomo un camino, el rubio menor hacia el baño, el rubio mayor en el auto decidió dormir un rato y el pelirrojo fue a comprar cosas, ninguno se imaginaba que en una situación así serian atacados, ni siquiera se imaginaban que estaban a punto de ser presas de dos miembros de la organización.

Roxas entro tranquilamente al baño, hacia los urinarios, allí desahogo aquella necesidad humana, luego fue a lavar sus manos cuando una figura le detuvo, el menor quedo completamente petrificado, aquella persona era la menos pensada que voy haberse encontrado en aquel lugar, su mirada lasciva y penetrante le erizo toda la piel, trago seco y retrocedió, quedando acorralado en un cubículo, aquella silueta se le acerco y le tomo del cuello sin ejercer demasiada presión, hizo que la boca del menor se abriera y uso esa oportunidad para besarle mientras veía la expresión de miedo en el chico de cabellos oro.

-¡Suéltame!... ¡AXEL!... ¡AYUDA!... ¡Suéltame pervertido!- aquellos gritos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchados en cualquier parte de ese lugar, el rubio se resistía pero a medida que se movía mas era la presión en su cuello, sus ojos estaban dejando de brillar

-Si continuas resistiéndote Roxy te matare y le tirare tu cadáver al jefe… ademas… Primero quiero entretenerme contigo…- Roxas abrió sus ojos de par en par, aquel tipo de cabellera rosa y ojos azules siniestros estaban devorándole con la mirada, saco una soga que ato a las muñecas del menor y con un trozo de la polera forcejeo para ponerlo en su boca, sin lograrlo

-¡AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!...- y en ese momento logro taparle la boca al menor, mientras sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo y el único sentimiento que tenia Roxas era el de asquerosidad.

Mientras que en el auto Demyx había escuchado aquellos gritos y cuando trato de levantarse estaba atado de pies y manos, fue tomado con rabia de su cabellera y tirado al piso de tierra, aun no podía ver quien era la persona que había hecho eso, pero si pudo ver como Axel salía de la tienda hacia el baño, quizás para ver que ocurría con Roxas, sus ojos estaban cansados y cuando lograron distinguir quien era su atacante solo pudo sonreír.

-Te encontré Dem-Dem… Y ahora no te escaparas…- Aquel de cabellera azul, la cual le cubría un ojo, estaba justamente allí con un pie encima de su amante

-Lo siento Zexy, no fue para nada mi intención haberte roto el corazón y luego haber salido huyendo, tu sabes que Axel es como mi hermano, Axel es…- y fue golpeado con una patada en su estomago, miro impresionado a su amante

-Axel esto… Axel aquello… ¡ESTOR HARTO DEMYX!... ¡¿Por qué nunca has pensado en como me siento yo?... ¡¿En cuanto te he extrañado y como puedo llegar a odiar esto?- el peliazul le tomo por el cuello y luego le soltó al piso una vez mas

-vaya… eso es algo… pero Zexy… si no me dices lo que sientes yo nunca lo podré adivinar, si pudiera hacerlo no me habría dolido tanto verte con Marluxia…- lo ultimo lo pronuncio algo bajo el tono de voz

-Eres tú el idiota… Esa vez… te llame esperando que pudieras salvarme y tu solo… solo me dejaste allí, a mi suerte- el tipo de ojos amatistas con tonalidades azules estaba a punto de llorar

-Zexy…- Demyx trato de levantarse

-¡CALLATE!... ¡o te juro que te mato!- saco una pistola y le apunto, aunque estaba temblando, Demyx solo pudo continuar mirándole, que mas podía hacer, esperaba que Axel y Roxas pudiesen salir de allí sin dejar rastros.

Luego de la corrida que había hecho el pelirrojo entró en el baño casi tirando la puerta, pero no vio a nadie, quizás su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, siguió investigando, hasta el ultimo cubículo, que estaba cerrado, se había percatado de que la puerta se habría hacia fuera, pero esa estaba con pestillo, ademas habían dos personas dentro, prefería cometer el error de equivocarse que quedarse con la duda de que podían estar haciéndole quien sabe que cosas a su Roxas. Comenzó a forcejear y mientras lo hacia escuchó la voz de su compañero en la organización, aquella tétrica voz, y un sonido ahogado, el cual conocía a la perfección, y eso fue lo que le dio la fuerza para abrir esa puerta.

-Haz algo Axel y lo mato…- Marluxia tenia una pistola directo a la cabeza de Roxas, Axel quedo petrificado, ademas de que no recordaba haberse echado el arma al bolsillo o donde hubiera sido

-¿Qué quieres Marluxia?- este se mantuvo pensativo, podía reaccionar rápido, tomar a Roxas y salir de allí, pero no era Marluxia bastante bueno con los reflejos

-lo quiero a él, y quiero que tu veas todo… -sonrió maléficamente esperando la reacción del mayor, y lo único que recibió fue una patada en sus partes nobles de parte de Roxas, lo que hizo que la pistola saltara

El pelirrojo tomó el arma y luego a Roxas en brazos, salió del baño y corrió al auto, ya apoyado allí se volteó esperando encontrarse con Marluxia pero este no los había seguido, Axel un poco mas confiado pero siempre a la defensiva le sacó aquel paño de la boca a Roxas, este una vez libre se aferró a Axel con miedo, temblaba, gimoteaba y sollozaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que al otro lado estaba Demyx en el piso siendo apuntado por un tipo que el rubio menor no reconoció.

-Axel… Dem… esta… allí- aquel susurro fue captado por ambos y se voltearon para apuntarse

-espera Axel… esto es mi culpa… Zexion esta enojado… conmigo…- Demyx se puso de pie y abrazó al peliazul quien soltó el arma de la impresión

-¿Qué… haces… Dem…?- fue callado por un beso suave y mientras ambos se besaban Axel silenciosamente soltaba las ataduras de las manos de Demyx, luego se separaron

-Lo siento mucho… mucho… pero Axel es casi mi hermano, y tenia que ayudarle, ademas es muy escalofriante que Xemnas te tenga como favorito- Demyx solo la abrazó con mas fuerza a Zexion para darle una señal a Axel de que se subieran al auto

-Demyx… ni creas que te voy a perdonar, pero… no te entiendo- Zexion solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

-que tierno… pero lastimablemente de esto se va a enterar el jefe, Zexy… - Marluxia apuntó a Axel con el arma y la cargo dispuesto a darle al pelirrojo, y mirándole fijamente, disparo sin compasión, la reacción del rubio mayor cubrió a Axel pero le dio justo en el hombro izquierdo muy cerca del corazón

-¡Demyx!... ¡TU MALDITO MARLUXIA!- Zexion tomó el arma que estaba en el piso y disparo a Marluxia con rabia, muchas veces y continuas, hasta que vio que aquel cuerpo cayo, luego se dirigió a Demyx y le vio, estaba sangrando pero sonreía y Roxas le estaba viendo

-Roxas… Demyx estará bien… solo debemos irnos… nosotros estamos en peligro- Axel trato de separar a Roxas pero este aun abrazaba a Demyx y lloraba, el rubio trataba de hablar pero la voz no le salía

-Roxas… yo le cuidare… no te preocupes… - Zexion se tendió en el piso de rodillas al lado de Demyx y este le desordeno los cabellos a Roxas

-Peque… la única forma de matar a Dem-Dem es quitándole su sitar y a Zexion… así que aun me queda mucho- le volvió a sonreír y el menor fue tomado por Axel y casi arrojado dentro del auto, luego abrió la puerta del piloto y se metió para comenzar la carrera de escape, Roxas aun estaba algo aturdido por la rapidez de los movimientos y trato de sentarse, pero la voz autoritaria del pelirrojo se lo impidió

-Escóndete abajo, pronto comenzaran los tiros al auto, si es que nos siguen, pero por lo menos unos 15 minutos quédate abajo- roxas asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el asiento trasero algo triste, después de todo eso le había recordado un poco lo de sus padres.

Luego de esos 15 minutos, Roxas tomo el asiento del copiloto, Axel le miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo triste, podía deducir que era por Demyx pero no se imaginaba que el rubio estaba pensando en su vida antes de la organización, y le preocupo un poco el estado de animo de Roxas al pelirrojo.

-¿estas bien?- el menor solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Axel y cerro sus ojos, la verdad era que no quería hablar de nada de eso. El pelirrojo entendió y continuo manejando hasta su destino fijado, Radiant Garden…


	10. Capitulo 10

Aqui volvi, desde hace mucho que no subia, estuve super desaparecida, un monton de problemas pero tenia terminado este fic :D... igual me motiva continuarlos, tengo varios mas pero ire de a poco, volvere a subir mas o menos cada semana, en uno de mis fics, y asi ire de a poco, por ahora les dejo este capitulo que esta para comerse todas las uñas y definitivamente quedaran asi O.O

(disculpen las grandes faltas de ortografía, no lo revise)

_Enojy it. ALex_

Cap 10.

- Prométeme que aunque pase lo que pase, te quedaras aquí Roxas… cualquier cosa que ocurra bebe, promete que no saldrás de aquí a menos que sea a mi lado, y solo cuando te lo pida, y si llega a pasar algo te quedaras aquí… - el rubio comenzó a negar

-pero no… Axel… estamos juntos en esto… ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- el pelirrojo solo se acerco para besarle

-se que vendrán por mi, y ahora con todo lo que hemos hecho, lo mas probable es que me lleven a la horca o quizás a una silla eléctrica… y tu… tu, bebe, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y si te atrapan te alejaran de mi para siempre, y yo no podría vivir así- el mayor le abrazo y apoyo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio

-¿Qué pasa?- le acaricio sus rojizos cabellos y sintió una calidez, algo húmedo comenzó a mojar su hombro, solo apretó un poco mas el abrazo y dejo que Axel se desahogara

-No… no tienes porque…- y los espasmos llegaron a su cuerpo, no había llorado en años, y por que ahora sentía un poco de presión su vida se había puesto en su contra, él comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su persona amada, aquella que pensaba que estaría ya en algún otro lugar odiándole, pero le encontró a tiempo.

Dos días habían estado allí, en ese apartamento que antes era de Axel y su compañero Saïx, Roxas aun pensaba que Demyx podría estar mal y todo era culpa suya, si tan solo él pudiese hacer algo mas que solo escapar, si supiese disparar, si no fuera tan cobarde, pero… no quería tampoco defraudar a Axel, sabia que el pelirrojo no quería que tocara nada de aquel mundo, ya que no quería que su alma se tiñera de a poco, pero no podía descartar ese sentimiento de no saber hacer nada, mas que cocinar, mantener un poco las cosas, y lo único que estaba en su cabeza era la palabra inútil. Esa noche había sido extraña, estaban peleando por que Axel comenzó a decir que si no se daban a ver, pronto ambos correrían peligro y no podría vivir si le llegaban a hacer daño a su persona especial, le veía temblar cada noche cual niño pequeño, nunca pensó que un violador pudiese ser tan frágil, Axel era un chico muy maduro, pero si trataba algo con el amor este dejaba de razonar y se perdía en su mundo imaginario, ademas no había tenido ataques de aquel calor hacer tiempo, aquella voz o cosas así. Estaba orgulloso de su pelirrojo y también de el mismo, nunca pensó que volvería a sentir amor, desde que había perdido a su familia, era algo que no se esperaba, y aun dudaba de todo, solo podía confiar en Axel.

Ambos luego de estar así, se fueron a dormir y esa noche solo estuvieron en silencio, cada uno con sus preocupaciones, ademas tratando de aprovechar el mayor tiempo que tienen juntos, si fue una noche tranquila, y muy tierna, un ambiente cariñoso los cubrió hasta que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras uno dormía con la preocupación de saber que quizás esa era la ultima noche junto a su pequeño.

En la mañana siguiente, Roxas despertaba y tanteo en la cama pero nadie estaba a su lado, vio la hora y se sorprendió, pensó que tal vez su amado había ido a comprar algo, pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de encender la televisión y lo que vio le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Aquellas imágenes eran un martirio, ellos no habían sido los culpables, ademas… ¿Qué ocurrió con Zexion y con Demyx? ¿Y por que tenían ahora preso a Axel? ¿Por qué la policía estaba a favor de matar a Axel y mantener a los de la organización? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Corrió hasta la cocina y allí encontro una nota "se que es arriesgado pero estare bien, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, esta todo bajo control, solo confia en mi", trato de no comenzar a hiperventilar, no sabia que hacer… ahora mismo esperaba que alguien pudiese hacer algo, su histeria, su miedo, su cordura, todo… estaba perdido en algún lugar, y ya no podía controlarse, iria a por Axel. Aunque le haya prometido, si Axel no estaba el mismo iria a buscarle al infierno para darle de cachetadas por haberle dejado.

Tomo un poco de ropa para cambiarse y se quito su pijama, una peluca de color negro y ojos de contacto le ayudaron a ocultarse un poco mas, corrio hasta la comisaria mas cercana pero no entro, según las noticias a Axel lo tenian en la carcel de alta seguridad, asi que entrar alli seria difícil, por esa razon no se le ocurrio otra cosa que tomar una moto de la calle y como habia aprendido a encenderla, solo tomo el rumbo hacia las afueras de la cuidad a buscar a su pelirrojo.

Una hora le habia tomado el trayecto, ahora no sabia como entrar, se quito la peluca y las lentillas, golpeo en aquella puerta de metal y le abrieron dos tipos que le miraron, solo tenia tiempo para entrometerse, pero eran tipos mucho mas grandes

-El horario de visitas ya termino, ¿no te he visto en el alguna otra parte mocoso?- le tomo del cabello con fuerza y le metio arrastrandole a la carcel. A una oficina bastante sucia.

-Haremos una excepcion contigo, pero tendras que mamarnosla- Roxas estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Hey Rob… este chico es el que estaba con Axel, el violador de la celda 138, al que van a linchar hoy-

-Entonces no solo tendras que mamarnosla chiquitito, nos haras lo mismo que haces con Axel… vas a tener que prestarnos ese culito que tienes…- le agarro el trasero sin pudor, Roxas estaba en silencio, solo pensaba en la forma de llegar donde Axel.

Le volvieron a tironear y esta vez le dejaron de rodillas, ya sabia que debia hacer pero no era todo, le habian bajado los pantalones, y con la camisa le tenian las manos atadas, uno de los gendarmes le habia metido un dedo en su entrada, a lo que Roxas aguanto gritar, las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos, mientras el que se estaba frente suyo le habia metido todo su pene en la boca, lo cual le daba un asco terrible, pero Roxas estaba en silencio, se sentia como una muñeca, aunque tambien paso por su cabeza una idea. El policia que se llamaba Rob entro en el con una salvaje embestida y lo puso en cuatro dandole cada vez mas fuerte, y Roxas no pudo evitar las risas por el dolor.

-¡NI TE COMPARAS CON AXEL!¡LA TIENES CHICA Y NO DA PARA NADA DE PLACER!¡NO SABES NI SIQUIERA COMO HACERLO!¡¿ACASO ERAS VIRGEN, NOVATO?- El rubio le gritaba aun mas cosas, no soltaba ningun grito de dolor solo insultaba a su ahora violador, y sintio como el tipo que insultaba salia de su interior para darle paso al otro tipo, que era aun mas grande.

Le tiraban de su cabello, le golpeaban en la cara, ya su cuerpo no aguantaria mas, hasta que sintio que salian de si otra vez pero por ultima, un disparo fue lo que se habia oido, sus ojos se cerraron pero no sintio ningun tipo de daño en su cuerpo que haya sido provocado por alguna bala, miro tras de si, se acomodo la ropa pero no habia nadie cerca, hasta que una voz conocida le llamo.

- Pequeñajo, ¿Estas bien?- la voz de Zexion sono a su lado, estaba un poco sorprendido

-Si, gracias… ¡las llaves!- busco en el bolsillo de los cuerpos que ahora habian y encontro un gran manojo, busco la que necesitaba

-no sabras como llegar, ademas mira como estas… Dejame ayudarte- el peliazul le tomo en brazos y le llevo por entre las celdas mas vacias, y mientra caminaban se oian las voces de los otros reos… pero ninguno estaba pendiente de las cosas… simplemente iban concentrados en encontrar al pelirrojo…

-Gracias otra vez Zexion… ¿Cómo esta… emm…?- Zexion bajo un poco la mirada y respiro hondo

-no… mejor evitemos el tema… Axel debe estar esperando, o por lo menos debe esperar a que tu no hubieses venido… ¿en verdad lo amas?- Roxas asintió y su conversación termino en ese momento, ambos estaban un poco cansados ya y no sabían exactamente donde podía estar, mas bien llegaron a la sección de la celda pero no la encontraban

-bien, te dejo hasta aquí… ¿puedes continuar tu solo?- el menor se repuso y asintió, le dedico una sonrisa al peliazul y comenzó a caminar mirando los números de las celdas, cuando volteo ya no había nadie mas, siguió por el pasillo hasta que le vio recostado allí, a su pelirrojo, a su amor.

-Axel…- abrió la celda y vio como el otro miraba sorprendido

-te dije que no vinieras…¿Qué te ocurrió?- se acerco y le tomo para dejarlo en la cama, vio aquellos cabellos rubios y como los ojitos mostraban lagrimas

-no importa eso… vamos… escapemos… te vine a rescatar- y diciendo eso se desvaneció

-eres un real idiota- Axel se aseguro que Roxas había venido a una hora donde la seguridad era mas fácil de penetrar pero que no les quedaban mas de 15 minutos, y eso no les bastaría, pero si no se arriesgaba no conseguiría nada

Tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, su corazón latia con fuerza, tanta fuerza que sabia algo ocurriría, el tiempo se les agotaba lentamente y era difícil decir que pasaría luego, en el momento en que dobla por un pasillo ve a un guardia, se escondió inmediatamente por el mismo pasillo en que venia, mierda… comenzaba la caceria, Roxas estaba todavía inconciente… su peor pesadilla en ese momento era ver a su pequeño llorar, asi que… comenzó por otro camino pero todo era lo mismo, no había escapatoria, si iba por el camino al aire libre seria detectado al instante, no repuso mas y cargo a Roxas en uno de sus hombros, comenzó a correr por los pasillos y en uno se arriesgo. Su presencia fue detectada, la alarma comenzó a sonar y su pulso se acelero tanto que su respiración se había agitado de golpe aun mas de lo que sentía, le dolia la cabeza al sentir la presión de la sangre correr rápido entre sus venas, y volvió a iniciar otra carrera, aun no podía haber una oportunidad, no debía perder las esperanza, si Roxas había llegado solo, el podría sacarlos de allí.

Continuo entre otros pasillos y los gritos de los reos eran mas audibles, todos querían escapar, todos querían libertad, aunque no estaba muy seguro si la mereciesen, y otro doblez mas en un pasillo para encontrarse con una manada de guardias, dio media vuelta y… estaba atrapado, no podía hacer nada.

-¡Hey tu!... ¡Deja al chico y ven con nosotros si no quieres que le ocurra nada!... – que tanto podía confiar… imposible no dejaría a Roxas allí

-¡NO!... mira lo que le hicieron, no lo dejare… - esa frase detono a que los guardias corrieran a atraparle pero no solto al menor inconciente, nunca lo solto, le golpearon muchas veces, pero tenia su cuerpo entre sus brazos… hasta el momento en que no recordó mas… el momento en que un golpe en la cabeza le hizo desmayarse

Ambos despertaron y se encontraban en una plaza, Roxas esposado y sentado en una silla y Axel de pie sobre una plataforma con una soga al cuello, una horca, un juez y un jurado, además de mucha gente rodeando todo.

-Axel Flames… se te acusa de abuso y violacion de menores, robo, secuestro, asesinato e intento de escapatoria de una penitenciaria… ¿Cómo te declaras?- el pelirrojo no respondió pero se escucharon unos gritos.

-¡Por favor! ¡No le hagan daño! ¡El no es malo! ¡No lo maten!- el rubio estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-Roxas Strife… ¡Usted es complice de los crímenes que el señor Flames realizo, y será enviado a un reformatorio, luego de que cumpla los 18 años será trasladado a la cárcel, manténgase en silencio!... El poder que me otorga yo le declaro culpable… ¿Qué dice el jurado?-

Los tipos comenzaron a hablar, hasta que todos al mismo tiempo asintieron.

-Sus crimenes serán pagados en la Orca, ya que no vale la pena dejarle vivo- el juez se levanto y dio la orden

-¡AXEL! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAN! ¡EL… NO ES MALO!... ¡NO LO HAGAN!- los gritos de desesperación de Roxas se oian a gran volumen, habían momentos en el que se ahogaba con sus propias lagrimas, trataba de soltar sus manos pero todo era inútil, sus miradas estaban siempre juntas, en ningún momento se separaban, cuando ya el verdugo estuvo listo para matar a Axel, el rubio leyó en los labios un "te amo" muy simple pero con mucha emoción y su grito fue tan desgarrador que hizo se quebrara el pelirrojo, que unas lagrimas traviesas recorrieran ese rostro que ahora estaba melancolico.

Su cuerpo cayo por el peso, y batallaba para no ahogarse, hasta el momento en que todo se había cubierto por humo y se oia un disparo, como algo caia y la gente comenzaba a gritar…

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_


	11. Chapter 11

Si me quieren odias chicas :C estan en su derecho por ser una rompe plazos y hacerlas pensar que dejaria de lado esta historia, pero estoy de vuelta... eso cuenta para su perdon, incluso tiene un buen lemon :C, gracias a las personas que le ponian favorito a mi historia, y ultimamente el proyecto de novela que tengo me esta absorbiendo bastante C: y el editor que me evalua capitulo a capitulo me detesta porque nunca tengo los capitulos para los plazos, pero bueno... cuando la inspiracion se va no me dan ganas de escribir, pierde sentimiento lo que escribo y simplemente eso va contra mis principios... aqui les dejo el capitulo 11, solo un capitulo mas y la historia se acaba, ademas hay un epilogo, simplemente para que todas las cosas queden aclaradas... espero disfruten este cap, no prometo dia para el capitulo 12, pero iré subiendo varios one-shots, inspirados en imágenes... Les quiero mucho :C a todas las lectoras que esperaron, y a las que no tambien...

Disclainner: personajes Kingom hearts, no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo), solo diversion, no fines lucrativos

**_Enjoy it. Ale_**x

(disculpen falta ortográficas... )

**Capítulo 11**

Roxas se encontraba completamente perdido, sus ojos no descubrían nada, no sabía que ocurría al igual que todos, pero su cuerpo siempre se mantuvo tranquilo, hasta el momento en que sintió como sus muñecas dejaban de ser presionadas y alguien le tomaba entre sus brazos para sacarle de allí, no quiso pronunciar palabra, algo le transmitía una seguridad. Hasta que aquel rostro de felicidad le llamo la atención, quien le había salvado era Demyx que estaba maquillado como si hubiese sido un indio.

-Que tranquilo te has quedado… ¿no te lo esperabas?- el rubio mayor le dejo en el piso de un edificio cercano en el momento en que le colocaba una peluca de color negro y le ponía un poleron encima

-¿Qué… donde?- estaba completamente confundido, y en su cabeza solo estaba la pregunta "¿y Axel?", luego de volver a mirar a Demyx que le sonreía con tanta paz descubrió que debía seguirle.

Ambos caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un auto, Roxas iba atrás y Demyx manejando, ninguno hablaba, el teléfono del rubio mayor sonó y este comenzó a hablar, no pronunciaba mucho más que sus aja, si y no hay problema, comprendo, para luego verle a los ojos y sonreírle otra vez, sí, estaba muy confundido y no sabía que estaba pasando pero se mantuvo en un plano que él no conocía de sí mismo, una calma tremenda, el trayecto fue aproximadamente una hora y media y llegaron a una ciudad donde el cielo era más oscuro que cualquiera y todo estaba completamente lleno de rascacielos gigantes, cuando Demyx se detuvo en uno y le ayudo a bajar le indico el piso 13 y le envió solo en aquel ascensor. La ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y su respiración estaba agitada, cuando por fin llego solo sintió que lo abrazaron con mucha fuerza y con desesperación, esa calidez la conocía y se impresiono pero las lagrimas delataron su mezcla de emociones.

-Roxas… estas a salvo… estamos juntos- el pelirrojo, ahora castaño por una peluca, no dejaba de apretarle contra sí y de repartir algún beso por el rostro del menor

-Debemos entrar en el apartamento, Dem-Dem debe venir con sus cosas…- Zexion le separo con suavidad, podía entender ese sentimiento pero también debían preocuparse por otras cosas

Ambos obedecieron y entraron al apartamento marcado con un número 138, allí esperaron a los que los otros dos tenían para decirles, Demyx entro con una caja con chocolates y unas bebidas.

-sus cosas están en el auto, luego vamos por ellas, aquí nadie sabrá donde están, pero tendremos que esperar un tiempo, hasta que su… bueno cierren el caso, pero nosotros estaremos con ustedes así que no habría problema, después de todo, como nadie vio nada, no podremos decir exactamente… que escaparon… ¿o sí?- miro al peli azul y este asintió

-pero… viviremos con ustedes… ¿cierto?- el pelirrojo estaba algo sorprendido

-hasta que encontremos un lugar, o por lo menos hasta que ya no les busquen mas… es lo más sensato, pero pueden estar tranquilos, después de todo nosotros no estaremos acá por unos años- el peli azul les miro y les sonrió muy sutilmente.

Todos terminaron comiendo chocolates con calma, ninguno estaba preocupado por que los pudiesen estar buscando, había una calma extraña en el ambiente, estaban completamente tranquilos, era como si todo estuviese bien, hasta el momento en que Dem-Dem encendió la televisión.

-"se les informa que todo ha sido planeado, Axel Flames no será asesinado en público, y al joven Roxas Strife, ya se encuentra en una correccional del estado de Radiant Garden, esta vez todo ha vuelto a la normalidad" – en ese momento los dos implicados en los asuntos de la justicia suspiraron entre aliviados y preocupados, la prensa miente y no podrían estar tranquilos hasta no poder salir a la calle y que nadie los identificara.

-¿debemos estar tranquilos?- la pregunta inocente de Roxas resonó en la estancia, y tuvo una respuesta afirmativa de la pareja, pero no muy convencido.

-Aun no sabemos, pero luego de unas tres semana creo… que todo se calmara, yo personalmente me encargare de eliminar todo lo referente a este caso, incluso nuestras identidades, ¿Demyx tengo tu apoyo?- el rubio le sonrió al peli azul

-nosotros… ¿podemos ayudar?- la duda en las palabras del rubio se notaba al temblor de su tono de voz

-creo que ustedes ya han vivido harto, dejen todo en nuestras manos, nosotros estaremos de viaje, así que… ¿Por qué no disfrutan su estancia aquí?- Zexion sabía que sería una misión difícil pero con su inteligencia y las reacciones de Dem-Dem

-Bueno chicos, nosotros pondremos manos a la obra, ustedes… pueden relajarse ya- Demyx tomo del brazo a Zexion, terminaron por despedirse y se largaron de ese lugar.

El ambiente se había puesto de cierta forma cariñoso. Cerca de una semana en la cual no habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos, solo estar juntos, sin perversiones, viendo quizás una película, de verdad que estaban felices, habían logrado escapar, juntos.

Un abrazo en la habitación que les correspondía los inundó por completo, solo deseaban dormir esa noche, descansar de lo que fue ese ajetreado día, Roxas se separó y le tomó la mano al mayor conduciéndole hacia la cama que había allí, tantos sentimientos tenían dentro, tantas sensaciones de felicidad, de aquella agobiante vida que habían tenido, una calma que se aproximaba, o eso era lo que la vida les estaba dando ahora.

-Axel… tengo una pregunta- Roxas se recostó en el pecho del mayor

-Dime… contestaré todo lo que me pidas bebe- le miro con cariño y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, de forma juguetona

-¿No has sentido los ataques de aquel calor?- de pronto el mayor se alejó un poco, detuvo su jugueteo y le miró con perplejidad.

-la verdad Roxas, es que es algo constante, pero he podido controlarlo, tengo la necesidad, no es como si cambiara mi vida de un mes a otro… no creo que sea algo que se me pasará, es algo con lo que tengo que vivir…

-Aun no respondes… ¿los has tenido o no?- El menor notó como el pelirrojo quería evadir el tema, ¿acaso no confiaba en él después de todo lo que habían y estaban pasando?

-Si, cada vez que te tengo cerca, cada vez que estas así conmigo tengo la necesidad de tocarte, tomarte, dejarte marcas, desnudarte, amarrarte, herirte y sanarte… es algo incomprensible… está presente a cada momento, no me interesa donde, el hecho es marcarte como mío, satisfacerme y satisfacerte a ti-

El mayor le tomó hasta dejarlo bajo su cuerpo, besándole de forma profunda, disfrutando de ese momento, estando juntos, hasta cuando el mayor reposó todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Axel?... – le removió pero este no reaccionó, estaba profundamente dormido, Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír, abrazarle y dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

...

Zexion se encontraba en el auto, esperando a Demyx mientras compraba unos dulces que según el rubio eran los mejores que había probado, algo delicioso. Pero ya estaba tardando demasiado, estaba preocupado porque aun tenía las heridas latentes quizás más sanas pero no podía pelear como siempre lo hacía. Detuvo el motor, se bajó y fue hasta el local, allí le vio tomando todos los dulces que podía, a pesar de que se le cayeran algunos, era como una especia de deja vu, se le caían, los recogía, y otra vez.

-Eres un idiota lo sabes ¿no?- el peli azul se agacho a recoger algunos, el rubio estaba muy feliz

-Igualmente me amas de esta forma, además quiero llevar también para ellos, ¿cuantos días ya han pasado? ¿5 o 6?- se acercaron hacia la caja y pagaron, juntos con las bolsas llenas de dulces.

-Pero Dem-Dem aun nos queda algo pendiente, sabes que apenas tu estés sano por completo terminaremos con todas la cadenas y podremos irnos, así ellos también serán libres…-

-¿Cuándo te encariñaste con ellos?- entraron al auto, tomando dirección hacia el departamento en donde estaban Axel y Roxas.

-No es que me encariñe con ellos, a ti te agradan, no tengo por qué ser el malvado que los trate mal, solo lo hago por ti, por nosotros, y basta de hablar de ellos Dem, ¿estás listo para planear donde viajar? ¿Qué haremos nosotros?...

-Nosotros… nos dejaremos llevar por el viento, seremos felices, nos dejaremos llevar, de un lugar a otro, sabes a lo que me refiero… no me gustaría tener un hogar en muchos lados

-Tú siempre con tu música, con tu pensamiento, yo necesito algo así

-Me tienes a mi…- Demyx le interrumpió y sorprendió a Zexion haciendo que se callara por la vergüenza que inundo su rostro, demostrándose con un sonrojo notable.

El rubio se acercó hasta el oído del peli azul y le susurro de forma lenta un "te amo" que hizo el volante moverse de forma brusca para poder evitar a un perro que cruzo y que Zexion no había visto.

-odio cuando haces eso…- se alejó para poder continuar en su maniobra de conducir

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, así que te creo…

...

Axel se encontraba en la cocina viendo la televisión, hace días que nadie decía nada sobre su escape, ¿era ya tiempo de ser feliz y relajarse? ¿Será todo una pantalla? ¿Podía confiar en las palabras de Zexion al decirle que él se encargaría?

-¡Axel… tengo hambre!- Le había prometido un desayuno en la cama, aun no estaban listas las tostadas, ni los huevos, se había distraído.

-¡Ya voy Roku!- Trató de apresurarse cuando la puerta se abrió

-¡HOOOOOOOOOLA! ¡He traído dulces, muchos dulces!- Los dejo en la mesa

-Axel…- Zexion miro al pelirrojo y bajó su cabeza como saludo

-Zexion… ¡DEMYX PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡ESA LECHE ES PARA…! Iré por otra…- el pelirrojo se dio por vencido cuando ya no quedó nada en el vaso, cuando Demyx se disculpó lentamente.

-Axel… ¿Dónde está Roxas?- Demyx entró en la habitaciones pero por el pasillo salió un Roxas completamente desnudo, lleno de pereza, restregándose los ojos mientras trataba de estirarse

-Roxas… etto…

-Tengo hambre Aku…

-Chicos con permiso… el desayuno está casi listo, no nos esperen…- La mirada del pelirrojo fue gigantesca, llena de placer por la acción de ternura del rubio, seguía siendo un adolescente.

-¡Axel!- Roxas comenzó a patalear cuando le tomó por la cintura y le arrastró hacia la habitación de ellos.

Le lanzó a la cama, sabía que podía jugar con él, mientras tuviese hambre podía controlarlo, busco algo para atarle las manos, una cuerda apareció en el velador, inmediatamente la pasó por la cabecera y detuvo al menor mientras se posicionaba sobre las caderas. Le sonrió, iba a castigarle, tenía tantas ganas de ver en qué momento Roxas pediría una disculpa, ¿seguirá siendo igual de testarudo que cuando le conoció?...

-¿Cómo te atreviste a pasearte desnudo frente a Demyx y Zexion? Tendré que castigarte…- Le sonrió mientras buscaba aquel látigo que suponía debía estar en alguna caja de sus cosas.

-Axel, espera… yo…Desátame… ¿Qué estas buscando?...- El rubio se movía tratando de soltar sus amarres, cuando se vio sin escapatoria se resigno mientras Axel se volteaba.

Cuando se acercó, dejó lo que utilizaría para castigarle a un lado, mientras dejaba a sus manos explorar, tocar, apretujar cada pedazo de piel en Roxas, sus bocas se unieron besándose, casi fundiendo sus labios debido al calor que subía por sus cuerpos, al rubio pensó que solo estaba jugando que luego le soltaría e irían ambos a tomar el desayuno, pero cuando Axel le volteó y le dejo su trasero al aire, supo que no jugaba, que de verdad esperaba golpearle con lo que fuera que tenia oculto, cuando sintió el primer golpe, fue como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera, recordó los cortes con las tijeras, era la misma sensación, dolor combinado con placer, una sensación de éxtasis frustrada, luego el siguiente golpe, esta vez dejó la marca de calor, continuo con otro latigazo mas, Roxas soltaba un gemido cada vez que el cuero del látigo hacia contacto con su piel, era extraño pero le gustaba, le gustaba que Axel se sintiera con el poder de hacerle aquello, de sentir como su dolor era por una falta que aunque le pareciera estúpida estaba satisfaciendo al pelirrojo. Luego de unos latigazos alternados entre cada glúteo, se dejó caer cuando el ardor en su trasero se detuvo, los golpes habían cesado y Axel se estaba acercando para besarle, de manera tierna, tan contradictorio con aquella "sesión de castigo"

-Axel… ¿Podrías… desatarme?-

-A los perros no se les suelta cuando están castigados, así que… no- le sonrió de forma divertida, estaba esperando a que Roxas reaccionara y comenzará a vociferar su postura.

-¡Pero qué mierda!... ¡No soy un maldito perro que estas adiestrando! ¡Suéltame! ¡AHORA!

-¿Acaso prefieres que te trate como puta, Roxy? Que yo recuerde, cuando un impulso tuyo te venció terminaste por decir tantas obscenidades juntas, incluso propusiste el hacértelo tan fuerte, que gritaras, querías tanto pequeño, y ahora por un pequeño castigo… que a mi parecer si te merecías, estas gritándome que te suelte… Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras, ahora mismo yo soy tu dueño, te dejare sin aliento Roxas…-

-¡Eres un…! ¡Ah!- sintió un latigazo en su muslo derecho

-¿Soy un qué?, mejor será que cambies el lenguaje conmigo Roxy~, termina la frase con amo, dirígete con respeto… suplica, suplica y patalea, de esa forma yo no te haré daño…-

-¿Esto es por tu maldita voz interna? ¡ESTO ES ESTUPIDO! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE…!- al rubio se le atraparon las palabras cuando el látigo tocó su abdomen

-ya te lo dije… compláceme y serán un bien para ambos… Hazlo Roxas… no te niegues cuando tu estas duro-El pelirrojo se acercó para tomar el rostro del pequeño y besarle, demostrarle que esto no era la voz dominando a Axel, era Axel dominando a su bestia interna.

-Amo… ¿Podría tocarme… por favor?...- El rubio comenzó a temblar, no sabía si era porque su orgullo se había caído o por el placer que le dio cuando Axel le miró extasiado, al parecer no creía que fuera capaz de hacer una suplica

-Dios… acabas de cavar tu propia tumba- Axel soltó una muñeca del menor pero sin quitarle la cuerda lo liberó de su aprisionamiento con la cama, le acomodó con sus piernas abiertas sobre su cuerpo, para que sintiera su miembro duro.

-Amo Axel… - Roxas gimió al sentir la lengua del mayor recorrerle el cuello, marcarle con los dientes, morderle hasta ver unos hilillos de sangre.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Roxas estaba arriba pero Axel dirigía sus movimientos, una mano estaba en su tetilla izquierda y la otra marcaba un ritmo por la dureza del menor, su cuerpo se retorcía con las caricias, quería más atención aún, le indicó al mayor cambiar de posiciones, a lo que recibió una afirmativa respuesta, tumbado en la cama con Axel encima había hecho que sus movimientos se viesen cuartados pero no le importaba, así tenía a su amante aun más cerca, mas en contacto.

El pelirrojo continuó con las caricias, su boca jugueteó con la tetilla que no recibía atención, mordisqueándola, de vez en cuando siendo cruel y mordiendo con más fuerza, arrancando gemidos y gritos, cuando los temblores del cuerpo de Roxas fueron excesivos se detuvo sin aviso, le miró, notó como en los ojos del menor se veía una chispa de frustración, de enojo, pero no le importó, si le replicaba el tendría su defensa. Axel le sonrió con ternura, le besó y comenzó un camino de besos, un paseo rápido, hasta llegar a su meta, el miembro de Roxas, otra vez una idea le pasó por la mente, continuar jugando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Roxas?- Axel comenzó a lamer sus dedos, jugueteando de vez en cuando con alguno por la entrada del rubio sin penetrarle

-Maestro… póngalo en su boca, por favor… Maldita sea…- Axel ingresó uno de sus dedos a la vez que su boca atrapaba el miembro de su rubio.

Una marca simple, subía y bajaba, su dedo llevaba el mismo ritmo, jugueteaba en la corona del glande o lo metía muy profundo aprisionándole con los labios mientras lo quitaba, ingresó otro dedo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las lamidas, succiones. Sacó sus dedos y jugó allí con su lengua mientras su mano atendía el miembro de Roxas.

-Axel… yo…- El pelirrojo volvió a poner su boca, esta vez solo envolviendo la punta para sentir el cálido líquido en su boca, tragarlo.

-muy bien, es mi turno… creo que este es el mejor desayuno que he tenido- Axel se acercó para besarle al menor mientras ingresaba su pene con un poco de brusquedad.

-Axel… no tan fuerte…- Roxas se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Axel

-no te dije que me llamaras amo- Axel ingresó un poco más con una embestida que dio, haciendo gritar a Roxas, viendo como sus ojos mostraban unas lágrimas traviesas.

-Amo… Vaya más lento… por favor…- Axel sonrió e ingresó por completo y de golpe, quedándose un momento así, sabía que no le había hecho daño en su interior, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaba Roxas con la pérdida de su orgullo testarudo.

-Roxas, te amo…- le besó la frente y comenzó a moverse.

Las embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, no necesariamente rápidas, solo disfrutando de que Roxas tuviera un siguiente orgasmo, estaba empujando con fuerza en ese punto que provocaba las contorsiones en el cuerpo del menor, los gemidos incontenibles, cada vez que le acertaba su miembro era apretado y le proporcionaba un gran placer, cuando su cordura se vio dañada por el ritmo le aumentó siendo primordial la rapidez y la profundidad, Roxas gemía su nombre, alternaba de vez en cuando la palabra maestro y amo, le veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel llena de sudor, y sus temblores incontenibles.

-Si lo haces así… de rápido Axel… me volveré a correr… todo por tus… estúpidos latigazos- El mayor le sonrío y continuo con el ritmo, se acercaba para besarle, morderle el labio, ambos compartían la sangre que se desprendía en algún roce excesivamente fuerte.

Axel tomó una de las piernas de Roxas para ponerla sobre su hombro y aumentar aún más el ritmo, ambos sabían que estaban llegando al clímax, los gemidos roncos de Axel se mezclaron con los ahora gritos de placer de Roxas, la entrada de este con cada embestida se apretaba más, hasta cuando su semen se liberó bañando su abdomen, el pelirrojo pudo hacer algunos movimientos más hasta finalmente correrse en el interior del rubio, ambos agitados, definitivamente ese había sido el orgasmo mas atrapante que habían tenido. Separaron sus cuerpos, el mayor se recostó al lado de su Roxas y le acarició las marcas de los latigazos.

-Cuando quieras volver a hacer estas cosas Axel, te juro que primero me corto la lengua…- El menor tomó una toalla y se fue al baño de la habitación

-¡Igualmente te ha encantado!- se sonrío para sí, acomodó su pijama y salió de la habitación, cuando notó el otro cuarto cerrado, el de Demyx y Zexion. Son unos malditos voyeurs.

Al llegar a la cocina todo el desayuno estaba servido, para él y para Roxas, quizás, su vida normal recién estaba comenzando, con unos compañeros que por más que lo negarán tenían las misma necesidades que ellos, ¿Hasta cuándo podrían continuar así? ¿Todo había acabado? No, aun quedaban cosas inconclusas, aun estaba la organización en pie.

¿_reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

Bien comenzare por despedirme y agradecer, este es el último capitulo de mi fic, hay un epilogo pero como los subire juntos tomaré todas las palabras que tengo guardadas, los problemas que he tenido con esta historia han sido gigantes pero al fin, despues de mucho tiempo esta aqui, este capitulo lo he reescrito mas de 5 veces, entre los cambios que han pasado por aqui y las veces en que no me gustaba, ahora mismo creo que me falto para cumplir completamente con todas las advertencias pero si me explayo mucho en los lemon no terminaré nunca de escribir. Es extraño por que he terminado otras historia pero esta tiene mucho cariño, no se me puso triste T.T.

Disclainner: ustedes lo conocen, personajes Kingdom hearts no me pertenecen blah blah sin lucro solo diversion.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que siguieron este fanfic, a las que me apoyaron y me dejaron review, porque cada uno de ellos me animó a seguir escribiendo. Esto no es un adios es un Hasta pronto, ya tendre otra historia para ustedes.

(p.d.: puede que hayan algunas ligeros problemas de ortografia pero son leves, la persona que lo revisa y tiene el privilegio de leerlo primero no me contesto en los ultimos 2 dias, asi que hice mi mejor esfuerzo :D)

**_Enjoy. it!_ Alex**

**Capitulo_ 12_**

La noche de Navidad la estaban celebrando juntos, frente a un árbol pequeño decorado para la ocasión, ambos felices, esperando a que santa pasara para entregarse los regalos, la mejor noticia que habían recibido era la desintegración de la organización, a pesar de saber que ni Xemnas ni Saix habían sido atrapados, todos los demás cuerpos se encontraron en un edificio que había sido quemado por completo, cualquier indicio de las identidades se perdió, y su caso fue cerrado sin derecho a reabrirse dándole por muertos. Su felicidad de estar ambos abrazados cubiertos por una frazada frente al árbol de navidad mientras su pasión era controlada valía toda la aventura que habían pasado, con sus tragedias y demases, esperaban que quizás todo hubiese acabado para ellos. No más policías, no más pelucas, no mas nada con la ley ni con la organización, solo estaban ellos, juntos, y tenían a sus amigos, Demyx y Zexion.

Habían pasado un año juntos, y de este 3 meses en completa calma, la idea de compartir en navidad había sido de Roxas, hace un mes habían comprado aquel departamento en Traverse town, un lugar parecido a Twilight Town pero de menor perfil, la sorpresa que los llevo a comprar aquella estancia fue cuando el más joven sin presiones decidió ver el estado de su cuenta bancaria, para colmo de las maravillas tenía suficiente dinero como para vivir por 25 años en una vida muy acomodada, cuando supo de donde había salido el dinero se sorprendió aún mas, su fiel amiga, Naminé lo había tenido guardado, cuando le contó que sus padres a los cuales nunca conoció se presentaron un día en la mansión de la chica y le entregaron todo ese dinero por haberse comportado mal, además tenía una carta de ellos, allí comentaron su relación con la organización, habían vendido a su hijo, pero por necesidades de su gemelo, el cual había estado enfermo desde que nació, cuando cumplieron 3 años se llevaron a Roxas para entrenarlo, y su hermano murió 6 meses después, sus padres no pudieron con la perdida de ambos hijos y decidieron suicidarse sin antes asegurar a su pequeño.

La mente del rubio comenzaba a divagar, ¿ellos habían estado preocupados? ¿Por qué no los recordaba? ¿Por qué solo recordaba a su hermano Ven? ¿Cuándo fue que le entregaron aquel dinero a Naminé? ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho? Una vez superó su crisis mental supo que aquello era simple destino, después de todo lo que tuvo que vivir, aquel dinero era de su venta a la organización, era completamente suyo y podía vivir con Axel gracias a él.

-¡Roxas!...

-¿eh?... lo siento… yo…

-¿Otra vez estabas divagando sobre el tema de tus padres?- Axel le miró con comprensión, quería seguir besándole mientras esperaba que el reloj marcara las 12 de la noche, aun faltaban 30 minutos que podía disfrutar.

-Es que… es extraño… aun tengo cosas pendientes que hacer… o sea… quiero decir… que siento que aun tengo algo pendiente… no lo entiendo del todo Axel… se que estamos tranquilos, felices y no cambiaria mi situación por nada pero… ¿de verdad se acabó? ¿De verdad no pasará nada mas? ¿Aparecerán tus padres o algo así? Pensando en todo ese tipo de cosas, incluso la posibilidad de que mi hermano haya sido protegido por mis padres y nunca haya muerto y ahora este viviendo solo, y que la tumba que yo visitaba no es real… Estoy confundido- el rubio se apretó aun mas a la calidez de su amante escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-sabes… a veces piensas demasiado… deja de cuestionarte cosas, además… ¿no te dije que mis padres fueron… asesinados por mi?- Axel sonrió mientras le comentaba aquello, tenía tanta ironía en su voz

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-

-solo bromeo, pero me abandonaron en una correccional cuando tenía 14, aun hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi… baka~… así que a su tiempo iré contándote mi vida, y mis experiencias, tenemos toda una vida por delante y no pienso dejarte ir, incluso si tengo que atarte a la cama… y lo estoy diciendo en serio- Alzó una ceja mientras le miraba, Roxas solo se escondió mas.

-Tú siempre con el interés sexual, porque no me atas a otra parte cuando quiera escapar, no… tenía que ser la cama… eres un pervertido- le dio un dulce golpe el pecho esperando una reacción del mayor.

-bueno pensándolo bien, donde sea que te ate terminaras siendo mío, no me interesa en donde sea, además… tu me conociste aun mas pervertido, la diferencia es que contigo a mi lado puedo limitarme, controlarme, apaciguar un poco todo lo que me produces… ¿Roxas?-

-mmm… hueles rico… ¿puedo morderte?- El pelirrojo sintió como el menor le trataba de morder el pecho, provocándole por el gesto tan adorable.

-Roxas… te amo…- le levantó el rostro y juntó sus labios.

La ronda de besos se produjo hasta cuando fuera de aquel hogar se escucharon los gritos de los niños que exigían el regalo que santa les había dejado, ambos se separaron y sonrieron, Roxas se estiró hasta llegar al árbol de navidad y sacar los 4 regalos que estaban allí.

-¡Roxas! ¡Qué impaciente!- Axel le sonrió cuando el menor tomo un paquete pequeño con el papel de color azul como pequeñas burbujas.

-¡Shh! Este es de parte de Demyx para nosotros… ¡Abrámoslo!

-¿no deberíamos empezar por los regalos de nosotros primero?- cuando el pelirrojo pronuncio la frase la mejillas del menor se encendieron, el regalo que la había hecho a Axel… ahora que lo pensaba comenzaba a arrepentirse sobre aquello.

-no… empecemos por los otros… por favor…- Axel le miró perspicaz, tratando de ver a través de esos mares juguetones.

-no… dame el de Demyx… toma este- Axel le entregó un regalo, dejó el de Demyx a un lado y observó a Roxas

-Es de tu parte… ¿Me sorprenderé?- el rubio comenzó a abrirlo con un cuidado excesivo, parecía una caja como de un traje o algo así, pensó en todas las posibilidades que habían con Axel y terminó por dedicarse a quitar el papel para matar su curiosidad.

-espero que te guste, me maté buscando aquello, y fue bastante vergonzoso para un hombre de mi edad…

-¡Axel! ¡Oh es hermoso!...¡cuántas cosas!- comenzó por sacar un traje que le quedaba a la perfección, una chaqueta blanca con cuadrados negros, un pantalón, ropa, dentro de la ropa había una cajita pequeña con dos anillos y un colgante con una cruz, en el centro estaban sus nombres juntos, cuando indagó aun mas en el paquete se encontró con dos sobres, uno que decía "disfrutémoslo juntos, es un cita" y el otro que no tenía nada solo tenía la palabra privado en la solapa, se sorprendió cuando al final del paquete había una nota "los libros que querías para estudiar están ahora en nuestro cuarto, pero tendrás que encontrarlos, te amo, Axel"

-¿y bien?- el menor le sonrió y se le abalanzó a besarle, aquel traje era idéntico a una foto que él le había mostrado, uno que había llevado cuando era pequeño, la cruz con sus nombres, incluso si proposición para una cita, estaba fascinado, había olvidado que debía entregar su regalo.

-¡Me ha encantado! ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste? ¿De verdad tenían que ser tantas cosas? Siento que lo mío no es nada comparado con todo tu esfuerzo… Te amo, te amo Axel- volvió a besarle, pegando cada vez más su cuerpo, la emoción lo estaba llevando a un estado de agradecimiento combinado a provocar al mayor.

-¿y mi regalo?- el pelirrojo le apartó por un momento, cuando pronunció las palabras el menor se sonrojó por completo, incluso sintió el ardor de la sangre fluyendo en sus orejas.

-¿Por qué no vemos el de los chicos primero?- Axel le miró y negó apartó un poco a Roxas y puso el regalo más grande entre sus cuerpos, cuando se dispuso a abrirlo el rubio le detuvo, estaba curioso de saber que era lo que ocultaba aquel regalo para que su pequeño estuviera en tal condición de vergüenza, ¿sería algo pervertido?

Axel besó una vez más a Roxas y aparto la mano para abrir de forma rápida el paquete e ingresar una mano dentro cuando la quito se mostró sorprendido al ver que sostenía una fusta, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, ¿acaso su pequeño lo había comprado sabiendo que lo usaría? ¿Era una propuesta? ¿Compararía eso con los latigazos que le había dado? Se perdió por un momento admirando el objeto, con prisa terminó por descubrir todo el regalo, era un set de bondage completo, las vendas, las cuerdas, incluso frascos con aceites afrodisiacos, no esperó otro momento mas y sacó las cuerdas, era un niño recibió el mejor regalo de santa.

-¿Axel?

-Lo usaremos

-pero…

-ahora- sonrió y atrapó al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras le impedía moverse.

Había estado esperando más de una hora entre beso y beso que ahora su cordura, por culpa del regalo, se había esfumado, cuando terminó de atar a Roxas le tomó de la cintura para apegarlo aun mas, esta sería la noche más interesante que podría tener.

-¿Axel por qué no abrimos todos los regalos primero?- el menor estaba nervioso, hasta ese momento la vergüenza le tenía entre el arrepentimiento y el miedo.

-Soy tu amo, no estás en posición de discutir…

-pero…

-¿Quieres ser castigado otra vez? ¿Compraste esto para ambos, no es así?- por la cabeza del rubio pasó un pensamiento "esa faceta de Axel, me hace amarlo aun mas"

-Amo… ¿me castigará por culpa del regalo? ¿No debería merecer una recompensa?- al terminar de pronunciar aquello fue tomado en brazos y llevado hasta su habitación. El pelirrojo lo arrojó a la cama sin ningún cuidado y fue a por el regalo. Al entrar en el cuarto sacó la fusta y la miró por un momento, su sonrisa macabra estaba allí, esa sonrisa provocada por el impulso de la voz en su cabeza.

-Acabas de cuestionar a tu amo, además eres lujurioso por comprar esto para ambos, indirectamente, me desobedeciste, a pesar de ser bueno, serás castigado por tratar de manipular a tu señor- La fusta recorrió por sobre la ropa del rubio delineando los puntos erógenos del rubio, marcando sobre la entrepierna, jugando en su cuello.

Los gemidos bajos de Roxas no pasaron desapercibidos por el mayor, quien se deleitó un poco más hasta que el deseo de probar "los nuevos juguetes" le inundó. Tomó de las caderas a su rubio y le colocó en 4 con las rodillas en el piso, siendo apoyado en la cama. Su cuerpo tembló, sus nervios afloraron hasta hacerle hablar.

-Axel, terminemos de abrí los regalos- El chico rubio trató de levantarse, soltar las muñecas apresadas pero le resultó inútil, tenía miedo de los golpes con la fusta a pesar de su presentimiento de que le encantaría, era demasiado contradictorio para apreciarlo por completo.

-Por insistir será un castigo, por olvidar que debes obedecer sin reproches te llevare al límite- Axel acercó su cuerpo al del menor susurrándole al oído la última frase que hizo un clic en Roxas, mirándole, observando cómo su mirada cambiaba a un deje lascivo y de poder total.

-Axel… Por… Ah…- un grito se ahogo en su garganta cuando el ruido de la piel contra la fusta resonó en el cuarto. Axel trató de ver la expresión de su amante, pero este había ocultado su rostro presionando contra la cama.

-no te ocultes… si lo haces aumentare la cuenta inicial- El pelirrojo dio otro golpe a su nalga, y se detuvo, esperando una reacción por parte del rubio.

Roxas trataba de aguantar el dolor y maldecía internamente a Axel por la precisión del golpe, dos en el mismo lugar, era algo completamente imposible. Cuando pudo regularizar su respiración miró al pelirrojo y este le sonrió de forma cariñosa, se acercó hasta besarle con pasión.

-Si aguantas 20 latigazos, 10 por cada lado, podré recompensarte…- Axel esperó la respuesta de su pequeño pero este solo asintió.

A lo que él comenzó con un golpe seco, y continuó de forma rítmica, el rubio aguantó los primeros 10 latigazos, de forma estoica, a pesar del dolor acumulado por la precisión de Axel al golpear una y otra vez en el mismo lugar alternando sus nalgas, cuando llegó al número 14 se detuvo el pelirrojo y el cuerpo del rubio sintió un leve alivio.

-Roxas, quiero que comiences a contar, has estado muy callado- le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo azotando su nalga izquierda.

-Quince…- las cuerdas vocales de Roxas estaban bajo tanta presión que su voz había salido extraña.

El pelirrojo continuo la acción golpeando el otro lado, dándole tiempo al rubio de contar, no le exigiría mas, no ahora, cuando contó el numero 17 su voz se quebró entre una mezcla de dolor, placer, alivio. Cuando el castigo finalizo y el 20 salió de sus labios como un gemido, sintió como le tomaban de las caderas, su cuerpo se había relajado y el roce de las sabanas le dolía en sus glúteos.

-Muy bien bebe… has estado maravilloso, tendrás tu recompensa- le beso con delicadeza mientras sus manos alcanzaban una venda dentro del cajón.

-¿Qué hará ahora, amo?- el rubio se retorció cuando el pelirrojo le mordió el cuello sacando un hilillo de sangre que bebió

-me encanta que me digas amo, incluso más que señor- tapo los ojos de Roxas y le separo las piernas atándole de los tobillos, una a cada lado de la cama.

Se levantó a recoger de la caja un vibrador y la botella de lubricante que venían dentro, vertió un poco y la esparció, acomodo la punta en la entrada de Roxas y comenzó a meterle el aparato.

-¿Se siente bien?- Axel ingresó el vibrador hasta el tope- No sabes lo fácil que fue ponerlo dentro ¿Tanto es lo que me deseas?- subió la velocidad de los movimientos y se acomodo para lamer el miembro del rubio.

De vez en cuando movía el vibrador simulando una penetración que sacaban gemidos agudos de la boca del rubio. Cuando sintió la necesidad de recorrer las zonas rojizas lo hizo con su lengua delineando las marcas que había dejado el látigo sacando sollozos cubiertos de placer de parte del menor, su miembro punzaba… Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez _¿podré aguantar un poco más?_

-Amo, yo lo quiero… en mi boca…- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del mayor ante la sugerencia, se aproximo al rubio y le dejo que le rodeara con los labios.

Para el menor había sido una propuesta inversa, el también quería ser tocado, el también quería correrse. Pero sus palabras no saldrían. Bajó una de sus manos para masturbarse mientras se preocupaba de lamer bien y darle el mayor placer a Axel, pero este no le dejo llegar con su mano, al contrario, fue él mismo quien comenzó a masturbar al rubio de forma raída, anunciando su próximo orgasmo.

-Roxas… Córrete… y haz lo que quieras con tu boca, pero estoy a punto de llegar, amor-

-Axel…más te vale que te repongas rápido…yo… te necesito dentro… no es lo mismo el vibrador… te quiero a ti- al terminar de decir aquello el mayor libero su esencia aprisionando el del menor haciéndole llegar también.

Roxas lamio su rostro tratando de beber el semen de Axel. Maldijo al pelirrojo por no haber esperado un poco más y haberlo puesto en su boca.

El cuerpo de Roxas aun estaba reaccionando el vibrador le estaba llenando de placer otra vez, su miembro no había tenido descanso. Necesitaba a Axel.

-Tienes un minuto para reponerte-

-No deberías hablarle así a tu amo, pequeño goloso- el rubio se mordió el labio

-Por favor, amo, maestro, lo necesito, tómeme, mi cuerpo lo pide, lo quiero dentro, si me complace hare lo que sea, solo… hágamelo, métalo- su respiración entre cortada había sido el detonante para el pelirrojo.

-Como gustes bebe- el mayor soltó las piernas y quito el vibrador.

Se aplico un poco de lubricante y embistió al rubio sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, tiro de la venda rasgándola por completo, las embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, tocaban un punto en Roxas que le hacía gritar por el placer producido.

-Dijiste… que harías lo que… sea bebe… mañana te quiero… con traje de sirviente… ¿entendido?- el rubio solo asintió mientras gemía, ya tendría tiempo de reclamar.

Ambos cuerpos cubiertos de sudor continuaron en éxtasis por lo largo de toda aquella noche, pasando de orgasmo en orgasmo, probando, jugando e intimando cada vez con mayor fulgor. No sabían que pasaría mañana o que eran los regalos olvidados. Lo que si era concreto seria la dificultad para levantarse de la cama y los dolores musculares por tal ardiente pasión.

Faltan 5 minutos para el año nuevo, ya has jugado bastante

-Lo siento amo, pero es mi pequeña venganza

-Ni siquiera pensarás en mis sentimientos, esto no es para nada placentero

-Vamos tienes 5 agujas, se que les temes pero estas duro como una roca apretándote contra mi trasero.

-Eres malvado… ¿su majestad tiene deseos de sangre?

-Por favor, esto es a cambio de tu traje de sirvienta

-Roxas escucha- Ambos sintieron cuando la gente comenzó a contar hacia atrás el último minuto del viejo año.

-"30"-

-Rox-as…

-"29"-

-¡MIERDA! ¡Duele!

-"28"

-Es…

-"27"

-…Molesto

-"26"

-¡quítalas!

-está bien amo

-"25"

-Se mas cuidadoso

-Ni modo, es mi venganza- desprendió una aguja de la piel del mayor mientras le besaba

-"20"

-Roxas… Por favor

-Aguanta solo quedan 2

-"15"

-¡ah!

-Solo una más, sabes exquisito, tu sangre es mi elixir

-"10"

-Nunca más te dejo jugar- el mayor le tumbó boca abajo con las manos atrás reteniéndole

-"9"

-sabes que no es cierto…

-"8"

-…Estas tan duro-

-"7"

-Sabes, te amo Roxas, y quiero…

-"6"

-Solo hazlo…-

-"5"

-Te veías hermoso con el traje de sirvienta-

-"4"

-Nunca más lo volveré a usar

-"3"

-No importa… tengo muchas fotos

-"2"

-¡ya!... deja de distraerme

-"1"

-Pasaremos el año nuevo haciendo el amor

-"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO"

-hazlo- el menor suplico y fue volteado, Axel juntó los labios en un apasionado beso mientras el pelirrojo se abría paso entrando lentamente

-Te amo Roxas

-Feliz año nuevo baka, y yo también te amo, pero ahora quiero que te muevas, como la noche de navidad…

-Eres tan goloso bebe, en que te he convertido- otro beso los unió, fundiéndolos entre fluidos, embestidas y gemidos, sin ninguna represión, completamente libres.

-Roxas tengo algo para ti- mostró 2 pasajes

-¿Qué? ¿Hacia dónde?- el menor los tomo y leyó el destino "Twilight Town" "Destiny Islandas"

-Quiero conocer donde vivías y también ir a hablar con tus padres… llevarles unas flores y por supuesto… a tu hermano- le susurro mientras le abrazaba…

Lo que menos se espera llega de improviso, y de donde nació una relación entre tormentas, un mañana con brillosos rayos de sol se aproxima.

Fin?


	13. Epílogo

Bien he aqui el epilogo, para aclarar las ideas que continuaran, las proyecciones de los chicos despues de todo lo vivido, tenia que terminar bien, no podia ser tan malvada como para que no quedaran juntitos, y bueno esta pareja es un sadismo puro *-*

Agradecimientos:

Gorillaz707nana

KingdomHearts17

Milka2291

Minami Arsene

Fanisa

LarxkaTheMagicSpell

blueicetower

EriMegumi

KataristikA

Alyssheart (a ti te agradezco el apoyo grandioso, por las motivaciones gigantes, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!

_** Alex**_

_**Epilogo**_

Se encontraban dejando flores en el cementerio, Demyx y Zexion habían decidido acompañarlos. Roxas acomodó los claveles azules justo frente a la foto de su gemelo para luego acariciarla con sus dedos como si el tacto fuera a quebrarla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento. Un sabor amargo atravesó su boca haciéndole tragar grueso.

-Se ve muy adorable en aquella foto, y sus ojos son más claros que los tuyos, además la forma de su boca tiene una leve diferencia, y después de verlo aun escogería tu persona aun te escogería a ti Roxas- el menos se sorprendió ante las palabras de Axel, sus ojos terminaron por dejar escapar aquella agua salada, alegría y pena se habían mezclado en su corazón. Axel se acomodó a su lado y le abrazo ocultándole el rostro al menor en su pecho. No se arrepentía de lo que le había tocado vivir, de sus decisiones, de las de sus padres.

-"una mitad no es nada sin la otra, estaré esperando por ti Rox, Ven"- la lápida no tenía una inscripción común y Roxas sentía la voz de su hermano como pronunciando aquello, hasta el momento en que se encontró con Axel y sus labios.

-Tu hermano no podrá tenerte en mucho tiempo, pero yo en su nombre aprovechare cada momento a tu lado, te amo mi peque- cuando iban a juntar sus labios un grito los sorprendió

-¡¿Roxas!?- un chico castaño se acercaba con un ramo de rosas.

-¿Sora?- el rubio se separó de Axel y sintió como era apretado ahora por los brazos del castaño

-¡Roxas! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Las noticias! ¡luego no supe nada!- las palabras se le arremolinaban en la boca al castaño

-¿Sora aun vives aquí?

-¡Pues claro! Ven era mi primo favorito junto a ti… ¡Que alegría!.- se separaron y el castaño miro a los demás

-Sora ellos son Demyx y Zexion unos amigos- prentó a la pareja tras él

-Un gusto

-El gusto es mio~-Demyx estrecó la mano del castaño y Zexion solo asintió en saludo

-y el es… Axel… mi novio- Un sonrojo se presentó en el rostro del rubio

-un gusto Sora

-Wow… el gusto es mio… eres bastante atractivo- el castaño abrazo al pelirrojo

-Bienvenido a la familia Axel, estoy ansioso porque conzcan a todos los demás- sonrió y les invito esa misma tarde a una taza de chocolate caliente.

El rubio sonreía a cada estupidez de su primo y Axel sonreía al ver a su pequeño feliz. Pronto, muy pronto conocería a toda la familia, solo esperaba que nadie le reconociera, aunque de algo estaba completamente seguro. Nunca dejaría aquel tan especial romance con Roxas

Aquel sádico romance.


End file.
